The Player
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: CHAP 6 IS UP/ "Sebuah hubungan itu, kadang terlihat sangat sederhana, namun juga begitu rumit. Dan aku rasa, hubungan antara kau, aku dan ketiga adikku juga sama."/ Sehun, si Player. Luhan, si namja Taro. Dan kisah mereka pun, berlanjut/ It's HunHan./ SPECIAL FOR 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE' EVENT! ADA SEDIKIT PENGUMUMAN MENGENAI EVENT DI DALAM!
1. Chapter 1

**The Player**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Pair: HunHan

Genre: RomCom(?)

Rate: T

Lenght: ?

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**Warning: Romance gagal, cerita abal-abal, ide cerita pasaran -_- typo(s) dimana-mana, feel ngawang(?) alias gak dapet *trus ngapa masih ditulis n di-post -_-* #Liyyanyengir XD**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

_Kalau kalian datang ke kota Incheon di Korea Selatan, tanyakan saja 'XOXO UNIVERSITY' pada anak-anak muda yang tinggal di sana. Pasti mereka akan menjawab kalau itu adalah sebuah universitas ternama di Incheon dengan empat Pangeran tampan idaman semua orang, yang belajar di sana. Pangeranpangeran tampan yang mampu memikat hati siapa pun yang meilhatnya. Mungkin, jika di drama-drama yang sering tayang di televisi, mereka bisa disebut..._

_F4?_

_Hmmmmmm. Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya. Tapi F4, benar-benar ada di kehidupan nyata. Yaaaaaaah, meski memang sedikit berbeda dari F4 yang ada di dalam drama._

_Ada Chanyeol. Namja dengan telinga 'elf' yang selalu tersenyum dan menebar virus kebahagiaan di mana-mana._

_Ada juga Suho. Namja yang memiliki banyak kelebihan. Kelebihan uang, kelebihan kartu kredit, kelebihan mobil, dan masih banyak kelebihan lainnya. Kecuali, *ehem* tinggi badan -ups._

_Lalu ada Kris. Namja tampan bak Pangeran dari negeri Barat. Namja keturunan China-Canada yang mampu memikat hati para penggemarnya dengan kemampuan bermain basket yang spektakuler dan bentuk tubuh yang sangat proporsional._

_Dan yang terakhir, ada Sehun. Magnae tampan yang paling disayang oleh ketiga Hyung-nya. Meski sedikit kurang sopan dan terkesan suka semaunya, Sehun sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang baik. Dia ramah, suka menebar senyum *coret*menggoda* coret* gombal, juga tidak sombong dan rajin menabung._

_Bedanya, kalau di dalam Drama para F4 terkesan angkuh dan sombong, maka keempat Pangeran yang telah disebut di atas sangat jauuuuuuh dari kata itu. Mereka adalah mahasiswa yang baik dan cukup pintar, tidak pernah berbuat onar, suka belajar dan selalu membela yang benar._

_Suho dengan prestasi akademiknya yang memukau._

_Chanyeol dengan deretan penghargaan di bidang musiknya._

_Dan Kris yang telah mengharumkan nama XOXO University dengan kemampuan basketnya._

_Serta Sehun yang acap kali memenangkan kompetisi 'dance' atas nama kampus._

_Hanya saja, seyiap hal pasti memiliki sisi positif dan negatif, kan? Ke-empat Pangeran itu juga tidak luput dari kata negatif. Ada dua sejarah kelam dan *ehem* aib dalam F4 versi XOXO University ini._

_Tiga dari empat serangkai itu, Kris, Chnyeol, dan Suho, tidak menyukai yeoja. Kalian tau artinya, kan? Mereka, *ehem* menyukai namja. Awalnya, para penggemar benar-benar shock saat mengetahui kenyataan pahit itu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, para yeoja aneh itu justru mendukung mereka._

'_Itu lebih bak daripada aku harus melihat Kris-ku digandeng oleh yeoja centil yang sok cantik!' ujar salah satu dari sekian banyak yeoja aneh di kampus XOXO yang langsung diangguki oleh teman-temannya yang lain._

_Dan begitulah, aib pertama pun terhapus dari daftar sejarah kelam mereka. Menyisakan aib kedua. Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang melibatkan magnae kesayangan mereka. Yang tak lain tak bukan bernama..._

_Oh Sehun._

_Katanya sih, namja tampan dengan lisp menggemaskan (menurut penggemarnya) dan sangat ramah itu sebenarnya tidak sebaik yang terlihat. Hanya saja, semua itu tertutup oleh sikap manja dan aegyeo yang bisa membuat semua orang luluh._

_Oh Sehun itu... adalah seorang PLAYER. P-L-A-Y-E-R!_

_Kalian tahu player? _

_Aigoooooo! Bukan orang yang suka membolos kuliah dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain di Game Center. Yups! Player yang dimaksud adalah dia yang suka mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Tapi, tentu saja ketiga Hyungnya langsung membela jika ada yang berkata seperti itu tentang Sehun._

'_Dia bukan seorang Player! Dia hanya sedang mencari jati diri!' sangkal Kris bijak._

'_Magnae kami, hanya menyenangkan hati penggemarnya saja!' bantah Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya._

'_Sehunnie itu, sedang dalam proses pencarian cinta sejati!' tutur Suho dengan senyum malaikatnya._

_Hmmmm, tapi memang sebenarnya Sehun tidak jahat sih. Dia hanya 'terlalu baik' sampai tidak bisa berkata tidak HAMPIR pada semua yeoja BAHKAN namja yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Mengapa HAMPIR? Karena, yaaaaaaaaaaa, meski dia baik, dia juga pilih-pilih dong. Dari wajahnya, dari bentuk tubuhnya, dan juga dari isi dompet mereka._

'_Tidak perlu yang namanya 'cinta'. Yang penting, aku kan sudah mengabulkan keinginan mereka untuk menjadi kekasihku. Jadi apa salahnya mengeluarkan beberapa won untukku!' - aku Sehun._

_Dan percaya tidak percaya, katanya -lagi, bahkan kekasih dari ketiga Hyungnya (read: Chanyeol, Kris, Suho) adalah mantan-mantan Sehun. Well, begitulah. Memang ada banyak cerita penuh kontroversi dari magnae F4 ini. Cerita tentang kisah asmaranya yang kemudian menjadi gosip hangat di kalangan mahasiswa XOXO University._

_Tapi, bagaimana jika suatu hari seseorang datang dan mengubah segalanya? Mengubah pandangan Sehun tentang cinta. Seseorang yang akan mengubah kehidupan sesat Oh Sehun dan membimbingnya ke jalan yang lurus. Membimbingnya untuk menemukan jati diri dan cinta sejatinya. Seseorang yang mampu menularkan virus 'merah jambu' pada magnae tampan itu._

_Dan pertanyaannya._

_Apakah sang pembawa virus 'merah jambu' itu juga terjangkit virus yang sama?_

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

"Aiisshhh! Aku lapaaaar!" keluh seorang namja manis dengan _eyeliner_ tipis di kelopak matanya. Menatap malas pada orang-orang yang terlihat begitu sibuk berlalu lalang di depannya.

"Nadoooo!" sahut namja manis lainnya. Namja manis dengan mata bulat seperti bola pingpong. Mengelus-elus perut kempesnya dan mnyandarkan kepala di bahu si _eyeliner_.

"Ya ya yaaaaaaa! Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo! Kenapa kalian mengeluh terus, eoh? Aku akan melaporkannya pada Luhan Ge nanti kalau dia sudah sampai!" ujar namja lainnya. Namja tak kalah manis dengan dimple menggemaskannya.

Keduanya memanyunkan bibirnya menanggapi pernyataan Lay, si namja berdimple. "Kami tidak mengeluh, Hyung! Hanya mengungkapkan isi hati saja!" elak namja _eyeliner_, Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo, si mata bola, mengangguk setuju. "Lagi pula, mengapa pesawat yang mengangkut Luhan Hyung harus _delay_? Kita sudah melewatkan sarapan pagi agar bisa sampai di sini tepat waktu dan sarapan bersama. Tapi sekarang sudah tiga jam, dan aku benar-benar kelaparan, Hyung!"

Lay mendecih pelan. Mengabaikan kelakuan manja dua dongsaengnya itu dan bergerak menuju layar pengumuman. Memperhatikan deret-deret nama pesawat dan jam kedatangannya. Namun baru beberapa menit di sana, namja itu kembali ke tempat kedua dongsaengnya menunggu.

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah!" panggilnya. "Aku lupa nama pesawat yang ditumpangi Luhan Ge. Hehehehe!"

Baekhyun menatap Lay dengan wajah datar yang saaaangat jarang ditunjukkannya. Salahkan rasa lapar dan lelah dan penat dan bosan dan penyakit pikun Lay yang semakin hari semakin parah. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan wajah innocent tanpa dosa andalannya.

"Mian mian. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku kan memang pelupa, hehehe!" kilahnya membela diri.

Namja _eyeliner_ itu menghela nafasnya. Berdiri dan mendekat pada Lay yang menatapnya bingung. Memposisikan tangan kanannya di bahu Hyung-nya itu. Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang, mempersiapkan ceramah yang juga panjang yang akan diberikannya pada Lay, dan membuka mulutnya, sebelum—

"Hy—"

"LUHAN HYUUUUUNG!"

— teriakan lima oktav dari Kyungsoo menenggelamkan suaranya. Teriakan yang sukses menghapus rentetan kata yang sudah disusun oleh Baekhyun di dalam kepalanya.

Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri seorang namja imut bin manis nan cantik yang sedang berjalan menyusuri jalur 'kedatangan' dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Tangan kirinya mendorong trolley berisi barang-barang yang begitu banyak, dan tangan kanannya terangkat untuk melambai pada mereka.

"Kalian pasti sudah lama menunggu, ya? Mianhae!" ucap Luhan menyesal, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aiiisshhh! Hyuuuuuuuuuuung! Aku merindukanmuuuu!" ujar Baekhyun. Memeluk erat tubuh kurus Luhan. Disusul dengan pelukan selanjutnya dari Kyungsoo dan Lay.

Luhan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Tertawa canggung pada orang-orang yang menatap mereka yang tengah berpelukan dengan tatapan aneh. "Aigoooo! Aku juga merindukan kalian bertiga!" Mengabaikan tatapan aneh itu, Luhan memilih untuk membalas pelukan ketiga dongsaengnya.

Dan tentu saja, masih dengan tersenyum begitu manis.

"Jja! Ayo kita makan! Aku lapar," ujar Luhan setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan barang-barangmu, Hyung? kita tidak mungkin masuk ke restoran dengan barang sebanyak ini, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah meminta Tuan Kim untuk datang kemari dan membawa barang-barang ini ke apartemen!" jawab Luhan.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Australia?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu mereka tiba di apartemen.

Ya, empat serangkai itu memang tinggal dan selalu bersama sejak SMA. Tapi, tidak seperti Baekhyun, Lay dan Kyungsoo yang belajar di XOXO University, Luhan kuliah di Inha University. Mahasiswa yang saat ini tengah menjalani semester akhirnya itu mengambil jurusan Sastra Inggris di sana. Dan dua tahun lalu, ia ditunjuk untuk mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di Negeri Kangguru itu sebagai perwakilan dari kampusnya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Luhan balik bertanya. Tangannya terus bekerja mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam kopernya.

"Lu Ge! Ayo ceritakan! Aku ingin tahu!" desak Lay yang juga ikut membantu Luhan.

"Apa kau berteman dengan banyak pria bule di sana, Hyung? Apa mereka tampan-tampan? Seperti Tom Cruise? Brad Pitt?" tanya Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun geli dan tertawa terbahak. "Australia," Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya. Mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di dagu. Memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan. Ia menatap lucu wajah ketiga dongsaengnya yang tengah menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya dengan antusias.

"Australia, sama saja seperti Incheon. Tentu saja ada banyak pria bule yang tampan di sana karena Australia memang tempat tinggal mereka. Dan aku belajar di sana beberapa tahun ini. Memangnya, aku bisa berteman dengan siapa lagi selain para bule-bule itu," tutur Luhan, seraya menjitak pelan kening Baekhyun.

"Aaaaaaah. Aku juga ingin ke sana!"

Baekhyun berhenti mengusap jidatnya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah dari Luhan. Dia dan Kyungsoo langsung menatap horor pada Lay yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Hyung! Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengingat nama pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Luhan Hyung tadi! Bagaimana mungkin kau berfikir untuk pergi ke Australia?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Bisa-bisa kau salah naik pesawat dan malah kesasar ke Afrika. Hahahahha!" sahut Kyungsoo yang mendapat acungan jempol dari Baekhyun.

Keduanya tertawa terbahak sembari memegang perut mereka. Lay manyun. Mendecih pelan dan memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan manusia-manusia jahil itu dan meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk membantu Luhan beres-beres.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Dia rindu sekali saat-saat seperti ini. "Sudah-sudah! Kalian selalu saja mengusik Lay!" tegur Luhan. BaekSoo langsung bungkam. "Lebih baik kalian membantuku untuk mengeluarkan semua isi koper ini dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari!" ucapnya lagi.

Keduanya menurut. Dengan bibir yang manyun. "Aiiisshh! Kenapa kau tidak meminta Tuan Kim sekalian untuk membereskan barang-barangmu, Hyung?" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Dan lagi, kenapa barangmu banyak sekali, Hyung? Memangnya apa saja yang kau bawa dari sana? Apa jangan-jangan kau membawa anak kangguru juga, eoh?" keluh Baekhyun saat melihat masih ada dua koper besar lagi yang belum dikerjakan.

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan konyol nan aneh itu. Berjalan menuju almari yang sudah lama tak digunakan itu dan membersihkannya. Sebelum menyimpan pakaiannya di sana.

"Lu Ge! Kau tidak benar-benar membawa anak kangguru kan?" tanya Lay polos.

Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan kamar Luhan menjadi hening. Luhan berkedip tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Lay yang meski pun intinya sama dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya, namu terdengar jauh lebih aneh. Mengapa?

"HWAKAKKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKKAKAKAKAK!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tergelak. Berguling-guling di atas lantai sambil memegang perut mereka.

Luhan menatap Lay dengan tatapan datarnya. Tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran dongsaengnya yang satu itu. "Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu kali ini, Lay!" ujarnya kemudian kembali berkutat dengan almarinya.

Lay menatap ketiganya bingung. Memangnya dia salah ngomong? Kenapa saat baekhyun yang bertanya tidak ada yang tertawa seperti itu? Apa bedanya dengan pertanyaannya?

Namja berdimple manis itu kemudian mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hyuuuung! Kenapa koper yang ini isinya boneka semua?!" protes Kyungsoo. "Mana, mana?" tanya baekhyun tertarik . Meninggalkan koper yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk melihat koleksi boneka Luhan.

"Yohoooooo! Kau punya boneka Donal bebek, Hyung!" serunya. "Aaaah! Ini juga ada boneka Pororo. Ada Patrick juga!" sahut Kyungsoo kemudian saling melempar pandang dengan Baekhyun.

"SAHABAT SELAMANYA!" seru keduanya kompak dan kembali tertawa.

Seandainya mereka tahu makna dibalik ketiga boneka itu.

"Yaaaak! Byun Baekhyun! Do Kyungsoo! Berhenti mengeluh dan bermain-main atau aku tidak akan memberikan oleh-oleh apa pun untuk kalian!" ancam Luhan.

BaekSoo bungkam. "Neeeee," ujar keduanya pelan sebelum menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan dan kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Lay terkikik pelan menahan tawa di tempatnya.

Hhhhhhhhh. _Too much for his first day!_

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Pukul 16.00

Luhan duduk bosan di ruang TV. Menunggu ketiga dongsaengnya yang tak kunjung pulang dari kampus. 'Apa jangan-jangan mereka pergi kencan? Apalagi, malam ini kan malam minggu.' pikir Luhan. Tangannya masih terus memencet tombol yang ada di remot, mencari-cari channel TV yang menayangkan acara yang menarik.

Nihil.

Luhan melempar remote di tangannya ke sembarang tempat dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Sudah satu minggu dia berada di Incheon tanpa melakukan apa pun. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jadwalnya untuk kembali aktif di kampus masih satu minggu lagi. Kemarin-kemarin dia hanya datang sebentar untuk menyerahkan beberapa laporan pada dosen Wali-nya.

'Aiiisshhh!' Luhan berdecak sebal. 'Sendirian di rumah memang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan!' pikirnya.

Namja manis itu lalu mematikan TV dan memakai jaketnya. 'Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja!' pikirnya sembari mengambil sebuah memo. Menuliskan pesan singkat untuk ketiga dongsaengnya dan menempelkannya di kulkas.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Incheon dengan langkah ringan. Rasa suntuknya berkurang drastis hanya dengan memandangi pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri tegak di sisi kanan jalan. Merasakan semilir angin sore yang menerpa wajah manisnya. Menikmati hiruk-pikuk kota yang telah ditinggalkannya selama dua tahun itu.

Ah~ Dia merindukan suasana ini.

Dari kejauhan, Luhan bisa melihat sebuah kafe yang tak asing lagi baginya, meski sudah dua tahun tak ke sana. Semakin dekat, senyum Luhan pun semakin lebar. Tempat itu masih sama. Warna yang sama, suasana yang sama, nama yang sama. Langkah Luhan semakin lebar, ingin segera sampai di tempat itu.

**BUBBLE TEA PALACE**

Kafe Bubble Tea favoritnya.

"Aku pesan satu Taro Bubble Tea," ucap Luhan pada si pelayan. Dan setelah membayar pesanannya, Luhan pun mencari-cari tempat kosong untuk duduk.

Kafe begitu ramai. Semua meja telah dipenuhi oleh para pelanggan. Anak-anak SMA yang sedang istirahat. Beberapa pasangan yang tengah berkencan. Sekumpulan anak muda yang sedang berkumpul bersama. Menyisakan tidak satu kursi kosong pun untuk dia duduk sembari menunggu Bubble Tea-nya. Hmmmmm, tidak satu pun kecuali satu.

"Errrm, permisi. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Luhan ragu.

Yang di tanya mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya. Mengalihkan perhatian dari tablet di tangannya pada Luhan. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Dan Luhan bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir karena tatapan itu. Namja itu tertegun menatap Luhan. Namun hanya sesaat. Karena perlahan, tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan mengerti dengan sebuah senyum bosan di bibirnya.

'Kapan para stalker ini akan membiarkannya sendiri? Padahal dia jelas-jelas sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggunya saat dia sedang menikmati Bubble Tea! Apa dia penggemar baru?' pikirnya.

"Jujur saja! Karena aku tidak suka basa-basi. Kau mau minta tanda tanganku? Atau yang lain? Atau kau juga mau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu?" tanyanya malas.

Namja manis itu mengerjap kaget. "M-MWOOO?" Luhan menatap namja *ehem*tampan*ehem* di depannya tak percaya. "Yaaaa! Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa, eoh? Kalau bukan karena semua kursi sudah penuh dan aku masih harus menunggu minumanku, dibayar pun aku tidak akan sudi untuk duduk di sini!" jawab Luhan sewot.

Namja tampan itu menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Menatap setiap kursi dan meja yang telah terisi penuh.

'O'

Bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' dan pipi nya langsung merona malu saat menyadari kekeliruannya. Memandang Luhan yang tengah menatapnya sewot dan tersenyum canggung. "Maaf. Aku kira kau salah satu dari stalkerku," ucapnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

'Tch! Stalker? Sombong sekali! Memangnya dia artis!' pikir Luhan kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tanpa persetujuan si namja tampan.

"Errmm, sebenarnya meja ini adalah meja khusus untukku. Dan tidak pernah ada yang duduk di situ selama ini karena aku tidak mengijinkannya. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf, aku mengijinkanmu duduk di situ," jelasnya tak penting.

Luhan menatap acuh pada namja itu dan memalingkan wajahnya. 'Whatever!' gumamnya malas. Menunggu pesanannya yang tak kunjung datang. 'Aiissshh! Kenapa lama sekali?' batinnya tak sabar.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Namja tampan itu kembali memulai pembicaraan setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Apa kau orang baru di daerah sini?" tanyanya.

Luhan memilih untuk diam.

"Aaaahh~ Kau marah ya? Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku pikir—"

"Permisi, Tuan. Ini pesanan anda!" Seorang waitres datang menghampiri Luhan dan otomatis menyelamatkan dia dari namja narsis sok tenar di depannya. "Terima kasih!" ucapnya tersenyum ramah.

Namja manis itu baru akan beranjak untuk meninggalkan kafe sebelum suara namja tampan itu kembali terdengar.

"Namaku Sehun!" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Namamu siapa?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan untuk menatap Sehun. Tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak memberikan namaku pada orang asing yang baru kutemui pertama kali dan hanya beberapa menit saja, Sehun-ssi. Permisi!"

Sehun tertegun. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ada yang menolaknya seperti ini. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya hari ini? Apa dia tidak terlihat mempesona seperti biasanya? Atau jangan-jangan, ini cara baru untuk menarik perhatiannya? Karena kalau iya, maka Luhan telah berhasil. Sangat berhasil.

Sehun menatap kepergian Luhan dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang dirasakannya. Sebuah perasaan asing yang menyelinap masuk dan tak mampu ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba saja, perutnya terasa mulas. Bukan karena jijik atau marah atau perasaan negatif lainnya. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Tidak tahu perasaan apa yang tengah menghampirinya. Yang jelas, setelah kejadian itu, Sehun pulang ke apartemennya dengan membawa senyum.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Jam yang terpajang manis di dinding kamar telah menunjukkan kalau hari telah berganti. Pukul 00.27. Tapi namja itu, Oh Sehun, sang _player fenomenal_ dari XOXO University masih belum berhasil mendapatkan mimpi indahnya. Magnae manja itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya sama sekali tak bisa terpejam. Bayang-bayang seorang namja manis yang baru saja ditemuinya sore tadi berhasil mencuri tidurnya.

'Aiisshh! Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya? Padahal namanya saja, aku tidak tahu!' batin Sehun. 'Omo, omo! Apa jangan-jangan aku sudah 'dipelet' olehnya?' Sehun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Seingatnya, dia pernah mendengar istilah itu dari Miyah, salah satu mantan kekasihnya.

Pletakk

Sehun memukul kepalanya pelan. 'Aiiihhh, pabo! Apa yang kupikirkan?' rutuknya, kemudian kembali berbaring.

'Perasaan ini, pasti bukan perasaan apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran saja karena dia tidak tertarik padaku dan bahkan menolakku. Tch! Namja itu! sombong sekali! Dia belum tahu siapa Oh Sehun. Kalau dia tahu, dia pasti akan bertekuk lutut padaku. Hmmmmmm. Lihat saja nanti.'

Sehun sudah bertekad. Dari pada dia harus mati penasaran, besok, dia akan ke sana lagi. Namja Taro itu pasti akan kembali ke kafe. Dan Sehun akan menunggunya.

'Namja Taro! Aku pasti akan mendapatkan namamu!'

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Besoknya, Sehun kembali ke kafe lebih awal. Takut kalau-kalau namja Taro itu tiba lebih dulu darinya. Untung saja hari itu hari Minggu, jadi dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan bebas seharian. Setelah memesan satu Bubble Tea cokelat favoritnya, Sehun berjalan menuju meja biasanya. Mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja. Menunggu namja Taro yang tak kunjung terlihat.

15 menit...

30 menit...

45 menit...

Satu jam...

Namja Taro tak juga terlihat. 'Apa jangan-jangan kemarin dia hanya kebetulan lewat saja?' pikir Sehun yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. 'Aiiissh! Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja!'

"Aku pesan satu Taro Bubble Tea!"

Sehun berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi dari kafe saat sebuah suara yang sepertinya familiar itu menghampiri telinganya. Seketika itu, wajah bosannya berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian tampan.

"Hai!" sapanya sok akrab. Dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Luhan, Sehun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang terletak di seberang meja Luhan.

"KAU!?" Luhan memekik kaget. Merutuki nasib buruk yang menimpanya karena harus bertemu dengan '_artis wannabe_' di depannya itu.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja aku. Memangnya kau pikir siapa, eoh? Pertanyaan yang aneh!" cibirnya. Menyeruput Bubble Tea di gelasnya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan protes Luhan.

"Yaaa! Bukankah tempat duduk KHUSUS-mu ada di sebelah sana? Mengapa kau duduk di sini?!" protes Luhan kesal.

"Kemarin kan aku sudah mengijinkanmu duduk di meja khusus-ku. Jadi sekarang kau harus membalas kebaikanku, dong!" jawab Sehun enteng.

"Aiisshhh! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Luhan.

Sehun menunjukkan senyum mempesonanya. "Hei, namja Taro! Aku belum mendapatkan namamu! Kau bilang kemarin, kau tidak memberikan namamu pada seseorang yang baru pertama kali kau jumpai. Dan sekarang kita sudah berjumpa untuk yang kedua kalinya." ujar Sehun _to the point_. "Jadi?"

Luhan melengos. Bibirnya komat-kamit merutuk Sehun tanpa suara.

Dan tanpa satu patah kata pun, Luhan segera mengambil Bubble Tea-nya dan beranjak dari hadapan Sehun yang hanya bisa melongo.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam minggu yang sama, dia diabaikan oleh orang yang sama.

'Apa ini masuk akal?!' batinnya kesal.

.

.

Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Sehun kembali beraksi. Dia bahkan merelakan pipinya dicium oleh yeoja genit yang dimintanya untuk membuatkan surat izin absent selama beberapa hari ini. Entah apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia lakukan, Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dia hanya ingin mengetahui nama namja Taro itu. Mungkin saja, jika dia sudah memuaskan rasa penasarannya, tidur nyenyaknya akan kembali dan dia bisa hidup tenang seperti sedia kala.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun. Pemikiran sederhana. Amat sangat sederhana sekali.

"Mengapa kau selalu muncul di hadapanku?!" tanya Luhan geram. Meski tampan, tapi kehadiran namja ini sangat mengganggu.

Bagaimana bisa?

Tentu saja. Karena setiap kali namja ini muncul, pipi Luhan selalu menghangat tak jelas. Dan perutnya, seakan ada sesuatu yang sedang berputar-putar menggelitik di sana. Pasti itu karena rasa kesal karena merasa terganggu. Bukan karena hal lain! Namja narsis ini, juga menyebalkan!

'_Oh please! Tidak bisakah dia menikmati Bubble Tea Time nya dengan santai? Sebelum dia harus kembali dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya?'_

"Karena kau belum memberikan namamu," jawab Sehun santai.

Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Luhan beranjak dari sana tanpa sepatah kata pun. Bahkan kali ini ia meninggalkan pesanan Bubble Tea-nya yang masih belum diantar oleh pelayan. Namun Sehun tidak tinggal diam. Dia segera ikut bangun dan menyusul Luhan. Karena apa pun yang terjadi, Sehun sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan nama Luhan hari ini. Dia tidak mungkin bolos lagi besok. Bahkan Suho sudah menceramahinya semalam.

"Yaaaaa, namja Taro! Memangnya apa susahnya sih memberitahukan namamu? Apa namamu jelek? Aku janji aku pasti tidak akan mentertawakannya jika memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu, itu saja!" ujar Sehun sambil terus mengikuti Luhan.

Luhan berhenti berjalan. Menatap Sehun ragu dan kesal. "Memangnya, untuk apa kau ingin tahu namaku?" tanyanya.

Sehun berfikir. Mencari-cari alasan yang tepat. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia berkata bahwa namja Taro ini sudah mencuri tidur nyenyaknya? Mau ditaruh di mana wajah tampan dan kepopulerannya?

"Errrrrmmmm, ya hanya ingin tahu saja. Lagi pula, kau tahu kan, pertemuan pertama kita tidak teralu bagus kesannya. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki itu!" jawab Sehun. Berharap namja itu akan mempercayainya.

"Dan kau tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan namaku. Iya, kan?" Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Pertanyaan retoris. Karena tanpa perlu dijawab pun, Luhan sudah tahu jawabannya. Hanya dengan melihat tingkah Sehun yang tersenyum bodoh sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ah! Ini!" Sehun menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Luhan yang langsung mengambilnya meski agak ragu.

"Ini apa?" tanya Luhan. Menatap sederet angka yang tertulis di kertas itu. "Kau bilang kau hanya ingin namaku, dan sekarang kau memberikan nomor telponmu? Yaaaaak! Apa kau juga bermaksud untuk meminta nomorku?" tanyanya. Memicingkan mata curiga pada Sehun.

"Mwo? Aniyo!" sangkal Sehun. "Aku hanya berfikir, mungkin kau malu untuk mengatakan namamu secara langsung. Makanya aku memberikanmu nomor ponselku. Dan asal kau tahu saja, selama ini aku tidak pernah memberikan nomorku pada orang lain selain ketiga Hyung-ku! Seharusnya kau merasa tersanjung saat ini!" jelasnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Lagi-lagi namja di depannya ini berlagak narsis dan kepedean. Bersikap seperti seorang artis yang memiliki begitu banyak fans yang mengejar. Padahal kenyataannya, justru dia lah yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Luhan. "Tch! Memangnya aku peduli!" jawab Luhan mengembalikan kertas di tangannya.

"Aiiisssh! Waaaaeee? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanyanya polos.

Luhan menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Baiklah! Kau hanya ingin namaku, kan?" Sehun mengangguk antusias. "Setelah itu, kau tidak akan menggangguku lagi, kan?" Sehun mengangguk pelan dan ragu. Dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang bersilangan di belakang punggungnya.

"Baiklah jika itu bisa membuatmu berhenti menghantui dan mengacaukan ketenanganku. Namaku—"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bukankah itu Sehun?" Sebuah suara dari arah samping menghentikan kalimat Luhan.

"Kau benar! Itu Sehun!" Disusul oleh suara selanjutnya. "Oh Sehun dari kampus kita?" Dan suara lainnya. "Memangnya Oh Sehun yang mana lagi?" Dan suara lainnya lagi yang kemudian ditutup dengan teriakan kompak dari yeoja-yeoja centil itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SEHUN-AAAAAAAAHH!"

Sehun menutup matanya kesal. Menggerutu pelan entah pada siapa sebelum kemudian mengambil langkah seribu dari hadapan Luhan tanpa penjelasan apa pun. 'Aiiisshhh!' rutuknya kesal. Dia baru ingat kalau semalam dia baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya. Dan itu berarti hari ini dia akan terus dikejar-kejar.

Kalian tahu alasan lain mengapa Sehun terus berganti pasangan?

Karena hanya saat dia memiliki kekasih lah, para fans akan berhenti mengejarnya dan hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Mungkin itu semacam kode etik(?) yang tercipta di kalangan fans. Sehun sendiri juga tidak paham. Yang penting dia aman, itu saja.

'Aiiisssshh! Padahal aku sudah hampir mendapatkan nama namja Taro itu. Hanya sedikit lagi!' Sehun terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan sambil terus berlari sebelum kemudian bersembunyi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun merutuki kepopulerannya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya bergetar. Dan Sehun tersnyum senang di tempat persembunyiannya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu nyaman itu.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempatnya, Luhan menatap cengo pada segerombolan yeoja aneh bin ajaib yang baru saja melintas melewatinya. Segerombolan yeoja yang terus meneriakkan nama Sehun dan memintanya untuk berhenti.

"_Maaf. Aku kira kau salah satu dari stalkerku,"_

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat apa yang diucapkan bocah narsis itu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Omo! Jadi bocah itu benar-benar memiliki fans aneh yang seperti itu?" ucapnya tak percaya. "Aaaaaaahh~ Pantas saja dia curiga padaku waktu itu, kekekeke." Luhan terkekeh pelan. Menatap secarik kertas yang dijatuhkan oleh Sehun tadi, entah sengaja atau tidak. Mengambil kertas itu kemudian menyalin deretan angka yang tertulis di sana ke ponsel dan menyimpannya.

"Lu Ge!" panggil seseorang. Lay, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Dan Luhan baru ingat kalau dia ada janji untuk mentraktir ketiga dongsaengnya itu di sini.

"Mengapa kau berdiri di luar, Hyung? Bukankah kita janjian bertemu di dalam?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dan mengapa juga kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu, Hyung? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun yang selalu ingin tahu.

Luhan masih terkekeh geli saat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan adik-adiknya itu. "Aniyo. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, ada namja aneh yang baru saja lewat tadi sebelum kalian datang. Hehehehe," ujarnya. "Sudahlah! Ayo masuk. Aku sudah memesan Bubble Tea-ku tadi. Kalian masuk dan pesanlah apa yang kalian mau. Aku akan meyusul!"

Ketiganya tersenyum senang dan langsung masuk ke dalam kafe. Meninggalkan Luhan yang mesih menimang-nimang ponsel di tangannya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah manisnya saat mengetik sesuatu di ponsel layar sentuh itu sebelum menekan tombol kirim. Senyuman yang masih terus dibawanya bahkan saat masuk kembali ke dalam kafe untuk menemui ketiga adiknya.

_**To: Namja Aneh**_

_**Namaku Luhan^^**_

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

**A/N:**

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii

Kali ini Liyya datang bawa ff aneh garing seaneh Sehun di mata Luhan -_-

Tapi gak ada salahnya di post-kan? Semoga kalian suka hehehehe

Oh ya, tau kan siapa yang dimaksud dengan 3 'mantan' Sehun yang sekarang jadi 'pacar' Kris, Suho sama, Chanyeol ;)

Seperti biasa, Liyya ucapin baaaaaaaaaaaaaanyak terima kasih buat kamu-kamu yang udah nyempetin mampir n baca ff gaje nya Liyya.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Player**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Pair: HunHan

Genre: RomCom(?)

Rate: T

Chapter: 2

**A/N:**

**GAK TERASA, UDAH ADA 30+ FF YANG UDAH IKUTAN 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE' EVENT.**

**KARENA ITU, LIYYA MAU NGUCAPIN BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANYAK TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA AUTHOR YANG MAU IKUT BERPARTISIPASI DAN MERAMAIKAN EVENT INI!**

**#BIGHUG**

**.**

**.**

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**Warning: Romance gagal, cerita abal-abal, ide cerita pasaran -_- typo(s) dimana-mana, feel ngawang(?) alias gak dapet *trus ngapa masih ditulis n di-post -_-* #Liyyanyengir XD**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

_Sudah bertemu dengan The Player, Oh Sehun, kan?_

_Bagaimana kesannya?_

_Dia tampan? Dia baik? Dia ramah? Dia narsis?_

_Yaaaaah, itulah Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun yang ramah. Oh Sehun yang narsis. Oh Sehun yang tampan. Oh Sehun yang baik hati. Oh Sehun yang sepertinya -mungkin- sedang terjangkit virus merah jambu._

_Dan sepertinya lagi, dia juga *ehem* mengikuti jejak ketiga Hyungnya. Bagaimana tanggapan mereka?_

'_Ohooooooo! Selamat datang ke dunia kami, Magnae. Tenang saja, nanti Hyung akan memberi petunjuk jika kau tersesat!' ujar Chanyeol. Apa maksud dari ucapan itu? Hanya Chanyeol dan pemikiran absurd-nya yang tahu._

'_Sehun sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya? Hmmmm, baguslah! Semoga setelah ini jalan hidupnya tidak keriting seperti rambut Chanyeol!' Kris hanya memberi tanggapan singkat._

'_Ah~ Uri magnae akhirnya mendapatkan cinta sejati!' Suho mengusap airmata tak kasat mata di kedua pipinya. Yaaa, tahu sendiri kan kalau Suho selalu berhubungan dengan kata 'lebih'. Dan terkadang, dia juga suka memberi respon 'berlebihan' terhadap suatu masalah. Apalagi jika hal itu ada kaitannya dengan dongsaeng yang paling ia sayangi itu._

_Lain trio Hyung. Lain pula tanggapan mantan-mantan Sehun (read: kekasih ChanKrisHo). Menurut mereka..._

'_Sehun jatuh cinta? Haah! Jangan membuat perutku sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras!' - namja 1, kekasih Chanyeol._

'_Sehun? Oh Sehun? Yang mana? Ah~ Pangeran kampus itu ya?' - namja 2, kekasih Kris._

'_Jadi, Sehun benar-benar sudah terjangkit virus merah jambu?' - namja 3, kekasih Suho membulatkan matanya tak percaya._

_Yaaaaaah. Memang sulit untuk percaya berita mengejutkan ini. Bahkan yang bersangkutan pun tak percaya._

_Sehun sendiri juga masih belum sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Apa yang sedang dirasakannya pada si namja Taro. Magnet jenis apa yang dimiliki Luhan sehingga selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Maklum saja, selama ini, Sehun hanya terbiasa 'dikagumi' oleh fans-nya. Jadi, dia masih belum terbiasa untuk 'mengagumi'. Kata 'mengagumi' itu, masih terasa begitu asing untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini._

_Sehun, The Player._

_Luhan, si namja Taro._

_Dan kisah mereka pun, berlanjut._

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Cklekk

Blamm

Seorang namja tampan menutup pintu apartemen pelan. Langkahnya begitu ringan saat memasuki tempat tinggal yang telah dihuninya beberapa tahun terakhir. Tatapan tajamnya sama sekali tak berpaling dari ponsel di tangan. Lengkap dengan senyum kemenangan yang terus terkembang di wajah tampannya. Seorah baru mendapatkan hadiah undian jalan-jalan ke Disneyland berdua dengan Miranda Kerr.

Dia,

Oh Sehun.

Si 'Pangeran' narsis yang baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang telah diincarnya selama beberapa hari terakhir. 'Ah~ Walau bagaimana pun, pesona seorang Oh Sehun memang tak akan pernah pudar!' batinnya. Masih tetap _confident_ seperti biasa.

Sehun sama sekali tak menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Berjalan lurus menuju kamar tidur sambil masih menatap sebuah pesan yang ia terima beberapa menit lalu. Tak menyadari tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya dari dua namja berbeda keberuntungan yang tengah duduk santai di sofa. Dan jelas tak menyadari tatapan jahil seorang namja rambut mie yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dari arah samping.

"Aku baru tahu kalau melihat ponsel bisa membuatmu sebahagia itu, Magnae!"

"WHOAAA!" Kalimat yang tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga kanannya sukses membuat Sehun terkejut setengah mati dan sontak menjatuhkan ponsel yang ia pegang. Salahkan saja pikirannya yang sedang tak di sana saat itu.

"Yaaaaak! Kau mengagetkanku, Hyung!" ujar Sehun sewot sembari memungut ponsel yang sempat terjatuh dari tangannya. Membolak-balik benda itu untuk memeriksa kalau-kalau ada kerusakan yang telah dialaminya. Untung saja ponsel itu adalah ponsel mahal. Atau dia bisa saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada nomer si Namja Taro yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Ah~ Tidak, tidak. Bukan Namja Taro lagi. Tapi Luhan!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya setelah yakin kalau ponselnya baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh. "Aku kan hanya mengikuti para tetua!" ucapnya santai. Menunjuk ke arah sofa dengan dagunya.

Alis Sehun terangkat medengar jawaban itu. Matanya mengikuti arah dagu Chanyeol dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan dua Hyung lain yang tersenyum padanya sembari melambaikan tangan. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk! Apa yang kalian lakukan di apartemenku? Apa kalian tidak punya tempat tinggal?!"

Kris menggaruk telinganya yang baru saja disambar teriakan merdu Sehun. "Aigooo! Tidak perlu terlalu antusias, Magnae. Kami tahu kalau kau kesepian, makanya kami mampir," jawabnya santai.

"Tch! Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu?" Sehun berdecih mengejek. "Kalian pasti ditinggal oleh kekasih kalian, kan?" tebaknya kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di antara Suho dan Kris.

"Katakan padaku, Hyung. Kali ini trio bebek itu pergi ke mana lagi, hmmmm? Kalian ditinggal kemana lagi?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada mengejek. "Kalian sih Hyung! Mengapa kalian bertiga malah memacari trio bebek itu. Sudah tahu mereka selalu bersama!" cibirnya.

Pletakk

Suho menjitak sayang kepala Sehun. "Siapa yang kau sebut trio bebek, eoh? Dasar mag—" Tiba-tiba saja Suho menghentikan kalimatnya. Mengendus-endus ke sekitarnya saat mencium aroma tak senonoh yang dengan seenaknya menembus pertahanan bulu hidungnya. Dan bau itu, ternyata berasal dari—

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk! Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau bau sekali?" teriak Suho geli sembari menutup hidungnya.

"Howeeeeeeeeek! Kau seperti bau limbah dari belakang kafe!" sahut Kris.

"Iiiisssshhhh! Kau habis mandi sampah ya?" Chanyeol tak mau kalah, mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya. Namun detik kemudian namja keriting itu beralih menatap Kris. "Hyung! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau limbah di belakang kafe itu baunya seperti ini? Memangnya kau pernah menciumnya?" tanyanya tak penting.

Sehun memijit kepala melihat ulah ketiga Hyung-nya itu. Tapi...

*sniff sniff*

Namja tampan itu meletakkan ponsel ke atas meja dan ikut mengendus-endus tubuhnya. Menyambut harum menyengat yang menguar dari sana. Dan seketika, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah seperti orang yang hendak muntah.

"Badan bau begitu, bagaimana kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Kau malah datang dengan tersenyum seperti orang gila."

Mendengar pertanyaan Kris, Sehun kembali tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Hohoooooo. Aku baru saja meraih mimpiku, Hyung!" jawabnya seraya mengusapkan jempol kanannya ke hidung dengan bangga. "Mimpiku yang dicuri! Aku berhasil mendapatkannya kembali!"

Kris, Suho, dan juga Chanyeol tercengang horor mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Aku senang, Hyuuuuung! Yuhuuuuu!" teriak Sehun girang. "Yu—"

Jdukk

"Iiisss! Aku tidak perduli! Cepat mandi sana!" Suho menendang bokong Sehun. Masih sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Iya iyaaaa!" sahut Sehun jengkel. "Aiiiissshhh! Ini semua gara-gara yeoja-yeoja centil yang mengejarku tadi!" gerutunya seraya bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sesekali masih mengendus tubuhnya yang memang berbau tong sampah itu.

Tapi, mengapa dari tadi dia tidak menyadari bau aneh ini?

Melempar baju baunya ke tong sampah (karena tidak mungkin dia akan memakai baju bangkai itu lagi), Sehun menghidupkan keran dan mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air hangat. Berendam beberapa saat sepertinya bisa menyegarkan dan menetralkan tubuhnya dari bau sampah yang menempel. Mengembalikan harum tubuhnya yang selalu dipuja-puja itu.

Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa saat kemudian dalam keadaan bersih, wangi, harum, dan tampan seperti biasanya, ketiga malhluk yang ia panggil 'Hyung" itu sudah tak lagi di sana. Meninggalkan ruang tamu apartemennya dalam keadaan bersih. Diulangi: DALAM KEADAAN BERSIH.

Sehun mengernyitkan kening. Merasa aneh. Biasanya, jika ketiga Hyung itu sudah berkunjung ke rumahnya, mereka hanya akan meninggalkan sampah-sampah minuman kaleng, bungkus _snack_ dan _popcorn_ yang berserakan di lantai saat pulang. Tapi hari ini?

Hhhhhhh. 'Tumben sekali mereka membersihkan jejak,' pikir Sehun.

Namja itu lalu mengerdikkan bahunya acuh. Mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal di atas meja dan kembali ke kamar. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun. Perasaan bahagia karena akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan kembali mimpinya yang telah dicuri menggeser semua pikiran-pikiran buruk yang ingin menyapa. Sehun merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur _king size_ miliknya dan mulai melakukan rutinitas-pulang-kuliah yang beberapa hari ini tak lagi ia lakukan.

Bermain game.

'Besok, aku akan langsung menerima orang pertama yang akan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya!' batinnya ceria.

_Well,_ sepertinya kondisi hati Sehun memang sedang amat sangat baik hari itu.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

"Baekhyun Hyung! Malam ini jatahmu membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci semua piring kotor!"

Teriakan 5 oktav Kyungsoo terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru apartemen BaekSooLayHan. Salahkan Baekhyun yang dengan seenaknya ngeloyor pergi setelah makan malam tadi. Namja _eyeliner_ itu, memang selalu berusaha untuk menghindari tugas gilirannya. Meski tak pernah berhasil, karena ia selalu berakhir dengan telinga yang dijewer Kyungsoo, tapi ia tetap berusaha.

Entah apa sebenarnya tujuan Baekhyun. Menghindari beres-beres, atau hanya sekedar membuat teman sekamarnya itu mencak-mencak karena kesal.

Luhan terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat. Mengabaikan ribut-ribut yang diciptakan BaekSoo dan berjalan lurus ke kamar. Jemari lentiknya langsung meraih ponsel di atas nakas begitu tiba di dalam kamar, dan kembali meletakkan benda mungil itu setelah mendesah kecewa.

Sejak pulang dari kafe tadi, sudah berulang kali Luhan memeriksa ponselnya. Bahkan hingga sekarang, setelah beberapa jam berlangsung. Setelah dia selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk tidur, Luhan masih sibuk dengan ponsel ber-_cover_ 'Hello Kitty' miliknya (meski dicap tidak manly, tapi ia terlalu menyukai kucing manis itu). Memeriksa kalau-kalau ada pesan baru yang masuk.

"Mwoyaaaa! Bahkan sampai sekarang pun tidak ada balasan sama sekali? Jadi dia benar-benar hanya ingin tahu namaku saja? Hanya begitu saja?" gumamnya sewot. "Jika seseorang mengirimkan pesan padanya, bukankah seharusnya dia membalas pesan itu?! Paling tidak, sebuah ucapan terima kasih!" gumam Luhan lagi. Sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan aneh dan penuh aura curiga dari teman sekamarnya.

Bukannya dia sangat berharap kalau Sehun mau membalas pesannya dan mereka bisa berhubungan lebih lanjut. Sama sekali bukan. Tch! Diberikan hadiah boneka Hello Kitty super jumbo pun, Luhan tidak sudi berhubungan dengan namja narsis itu. Hanya saja, seharusnya Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu padanya, kan? Hanya sedikit konfirmasi agar Luhan yakin, kalau dia tidak mengirimkan pesan ke nomer yang salah.

Itu saja!

"Lu Ge!" tegur Lay dari atas kasurnya yang berjarak hanya dua meter dari kasur Luhan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di kafe sebelum kami datang tadi?" tanya namja berlesung pipit itu penasaran. "Tadi kau juga bersikap aneh dan senyam-senyum sendiri di depan kafe waktu kami datang. Dan sekarang kau malah marah-marah pada ponselmu!"

"Aniyo! Tidak ada apa pun tadi!" jawab Luhan asal dengan nada tak bersemangat. Masih menatap layar ponselnya.

Lay semakin memicingkan mata mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Eiiiiiyyhh! Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Ge! Lihat itu! Telingamu memerah setiap kali kau berbohong! Hidungmu juga kembang-kempis." cibir Lay. "Katakan padaku, Ge! Apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang tadi di kafe? Hmmmmm, sepertinya aku ingat kau menyebutkan sesuatu tentang 'namja aneh' tadi!" lanjutnya dengan memasang pose berfikir.

Luhan menrutuk dalam hatinya. Aiiisshh! Mengapa penyakit pikun Lay bisa sembuh jika menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tiba-tiba Lay berteriak. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Namja itu segera turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kasur Luhan. Mendudukkan bokong tipisnya di sana. "Apa kau sedang menunggu pesan dari 'namja aneh' itu, Ge?" tebak Lay. Menaik-turunkan alis untuk menggoda Gege-nya itu.

Bluussshhh

Luhan tergagap. Wajahnya merona. Matanya mengerjap tak jelas.

Jduukk

Lay tersungkur di bawah kasur Luhan. "Aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak suka ada yang duduk di atas kasurku, kan?! Tidak ada pengecualian, Tuan Zhang!" ujar Luhan setelah memberi tendangan maut untuk Lay. "Dan satu lagi! Tidak ada yang terjadi di kafe tadi siang! Dan aku juga tidak sedang menunggu pesan dari siapa pun! Sudah sana tidur!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Luhan mematikan lampu meja dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Memunggungi Lay kemudian menarik _bed cover_ hingga menutupi bahu. Untuk terakhir kalinya malam itu, Luhan melirik ponselnya yang masih sepi.

'Tch! Dasar bocah narsis sombong! Awas saja! Kalau kita berjumpa lagi nanti!' rutuk namja manis itu kesal dalam hati sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Mengabaikan Lay yang tengah mengusap-usap bokong tipisnya dan memandangnya semakin curiga. Luhan yang salah tingkah seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi. Bahkan selama mereka bersahabat, hampir tidak pernah. Lagi pula, bertahun-tahun tinggal dengannya, Lay hapal sekali kebiasaan namja yang selalu tersenyum manis itu.

Lu Ge yang ia kenal, tidak penah mematikan lampu meja-nya saat tidur.

'Pasti ada sesuatu!' pikir Lay yakin. Dalam hati, namja pikun itu membuat _mental note_ untuk merundingkannya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo besok pagi.

Itu pun, kalau penyakit pikunnya tidak kambuh.

**.**

**.**

_**Di tempat lain**_

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya sudah terpejam sedari tadi, namun mimpi itu tetap tidak mau menyambutnya. Padahal dia sudah mematikan lampu kamarnya. Dia juga sudah memutar musik super mellow mendayu-dayu yang biasanya selalu berhasil membuatnya tertidur.

Tapi nihil.

'Aiissshhh!' Sehun menyingkap selimutnya dengan perasaan kesal dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Pukul 00.15

Seharusnya dia sudah berada di dunia lain sekarang. Seharusnya dia sudah bermimpi indah. Dia sudah mengetahui nama namja Taro itu. Dia sudah mengobati rasa penasarannya. Bahkan dia dapat plus-plus nomor telfon namja itu. Lalu, mengapa dia masih tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak? Apa yang salah?!

AH~ Sehun teringat sesuatu. Nomor telfon itu!

Dengan secepat kilat, Sehun langsung turun dari kasur untuk mengambil ponsel. 'Pasti gara-gara ini!' pikirnya seraya tersenyum PEDE. "Pasti namja Taro itu tengah memikirkanku dan sedang bertanya-tanya mengapa sampai sekarang aku tidak juga membalas pesannya!" gumamnya kemudian terkekeh sendiri. Begitulah Oh Sehun jika penyakit narsisnya kambuh.

"Hahahahaha. Pasti dia sedang menunggu-nunggu pesan dariku sekarang. Makanya aku tidak bisa tidur!" ucapnya LEBIH PEDE LAGI.

Namun senyum itu hanya berlangsung lama. Tawa itu hanya bertahan sesaat saja. Karena detik berikutnya, alis Sehun terangkat. Keningnya berkerut. Matanya berkedut. Hidungnya kembang-kempis saat meneliti satu per satu pesan masuk di ponselnya.

"MWOYAAAAAAAA! KENAPA PESAN ITU TIDAK ADA?!" pekik Sehun histeris.

Tangannya bergerak lincah mencari pesan itu di mana-mana. Harusnya pesan itu berada di urutan paling atas dalam folder 'kotak masuk' di ponselnya. Seharusnya Sehun langsung bisa mengenali pesan dari namja Taro alias Luhan karena itu satu-satunya pesan dari nomor yang belum disimpannya.

Tapi...

Mengapa pesan itu bisa lenyap?

Sehun mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi dan kesal bercampur jadi satu. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa jangan-jangan pesan itu memang tak pernah ada? Apa dari tadi dia hanya berkhayal? Apa ternyata nama namja Taro itu bukan Luhan? Apa dia berhalusinasi? Apa jangan-jangan tingkat kewarasannya sudah berkurang? Apa ini adalah kutukan dari mantan-mantan kekasihnya?

Tidak tidak!

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Menerbangkan segala macam pikiran negatif dan gila yang berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam otaknya. Sehun tidak sebodoh itu. Dia juga tidak se-_hopeless_ itu sampai-sampai membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak ada. Dan yang jelas, dia tidak gila.

Mana mungkin namja tampan sejagat raya sepertinya bisa gila?

Itu jelas tidak mungkin!

'Berfikirlah Oh Sehun! Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini!'

Namja _over_ PEDE itu mulai menggunakan otaknya dengan cara yang lebih normal. Mengingat-ingat kilas balik kegiatannya hari ini. Dimulai saat dia lari terbirit-birit dari kejaran 5 yeoja gila yang seolah ingin menyerangnya.

Kemudian dia bersembunyi di... *ehem* Sehun tidak ingin mengingat kejadian menjijikkan itu.

Lalu dia pulang. Bertatap muka dengan tiga Hyung *coret*tersayang*coret idiot yang sudah membobol apartemennya. Mengobrol sebentar dengan mereka sebelum Suho mengumumkan tentang bau harum yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Setelah itu, dia menuju kamar. Berendam dengan air hangat. Dan saat dia selesai membersihkan tubuh, Kris, Suho dan Chanyeol sudah tidak ada. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, dengan suasana aneh yang tidak biasa.

Itu dia!

Pasti ada yang salah dengan ketiga Hyung-nya. Tidak mungkin mereka mau repot-repot berbaik hati untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang telah susah payah mereka buat untuknya jika bukan karena sesuatu. Dan untuk beberapa alasan serta berdasarkan pengalaman yang sudah-sudah, Sehun bahkan bisa menyebutkan salah satu dari tiga nama itu sebagai tersangka utama.

"Iiiissshhh! Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka besok!" gerutu Sehun seraya kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

Malam itu, Sehun bermimpi seseorang menyiramnya dengan se-ember Bubble Tea.

Rasa Taro.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Sehun berubah cemberut. Semakin hari semakin cemberut. Meski dia sudah menghukum tersangka yang menghilangkan nomor ponsel yang telah ia dapatkan dengan susah payah. Meski ketiga Hyung-nya selalu berusaha untuk mengembalikan keceriaannya. Sehun masih cemberut.

"Yaaa! Magnae! Kalau nomernya hilang, kau kan tinggal memintanya lagi," ucap Chanyeol asal. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin kampus. Meski keadaan kampus tampak sepi, karena memang hari sudah sangat siang, tapi empat serangkai itu memang sering berkumpul di sana sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Khusus untuk Kris, Suho dan Chanyeol, sambil menunggu kelas kekasih mereka selesai.

Sehun menggerutu pelan. Andai saja mendapat nomor ponsel Luhan segampang mendapatkan Ipad baru dari kekasihnya. Tapi nyatanya, ini jauh lebih susah. Sudah empat hari berlalu. Dan entah sudah berapa kali Sehun kembali ke kafe itu. Namun Luhan menghilang seolah ditelan bumi.

'Apa jangan-jangan dia marah karena aku tidak membalas pesannya? Karena itu dia sengaja tidak datang ke kafe untuk semakin menarik perhatianku?'

"Lagi pula, memangnya apa istimewanya sih nomer itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran saat Sehun tak meresponnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Hanya memberi glare mematikan untuk Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Mengapa dia jadi uring-uringan hanya karena sebuah nomer yang hilang? Lagi pula, itu hanya nomer dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Pletakk

Kris menjitak kepala Chanyeol. "Luruskan dulu rambutmu! Baru setelah itu kau bisa berfikir lurus!" ujarnya asal. Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa panas. Memberikan tatapan 'apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?' pada tiang listrik yang telah dengan seenak jidat menjitaknya.

"Kalau nomer itu tidak istimewa, tidak mungkin nomer itu bisa ada di pesan masuk Sehun dan membuat magnae kita ini tersenyum sepanjang jalan kenangan! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau pesan masuk di ponsel Sehun hanya berisi nomer-nomer _limited edition_?!" jawab Kris lalu menoleh pada Sehun. "Iya kan, magnae?" Kris menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan tersenyum lebar. Sehun membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin. Mendengarkan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak membantu dan benar-benar membuat kepalanya semakin berat.

Puk puk

Suho menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja nomer itu," saran Suho. "Aku punya berita yang lebih penting!" lanjutnya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas untuk menatap Suho. Chanyeol dan Kris juga ikut-ikutan menatap Suho penasaran.

"Tebak siapa yang punya tiket VVIP untuk konser 2NE1 nanti malam!" ujarnya sombong dan menyibakkan poninya.

"MWOOOO?!" Chanyeol mendelik.

Mulut Kris menganga lebar.

Dan Sehun, tak ada perubahan drastis. Namun setidaknya ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan saat ini sudah lebih baik.

"HYUNG! KAU BENAR-BENAR PUNYA TIKET VVIP-NYA? AAAAAAAAAAA! KAU YANG TERBAIK, HYUUUNG!" teriaknya histeris kemudian menubruk tubuh pendek Suho dengan tubuh jangkungnya. Mengabaikan tatapan tak penting dari sekeliling kantin. Chanyeol memang paling heboh jika sudah berhubungan dengan 2NE1.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa keras usahaku untuk mencari tiket ini? Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Semuanya SOLD OUT! Padahal aku sudah menunggu di depan laptopku saat penjualan Online dibuka. Tapi tiba-tiba telfomku berdering dan mmffftthh—"

Sebuah apel dijejalkan ke mulut ember Chanyeol. Dan Sehun tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Begini lebih baik dari pada harus mendengar 2NE1 '_freak'_ itu berceloteh tanpa henti.

"Kau terlalu histeris, Hyung! Dan aku masih menyayangi telingaku," komentarnya acuh. "Tapi, apa kalian sudah mendapatkan izin dari trio bebek dambaan hati kalian itu? Kalau aku sih gampang. Hyeri tidak mungkin berkata tidak jika aku mengatakan sesuatu!" cibirnya. "Lagi pula, aku jadi heran. Mengapa trio bebek itu bisa sangat mengontrol tingkah laku kalian? Padahal, waktu bersamaku dulu, mereka mmmfftthhhh—"

Chanyeol balas dendam. Menjejalkan kulit jeruk dari piringnya ke mulut sang magnae.

Puiiih puiih puiih

Sehun kelabakan saat rasa pahit itu melesak masuk dan menyapa indra perasanya. Mengambil gelas berisi Bubble Tea yang sebelumnya tak tersentuh dan langsung menegak minuman itu hingga tak bersisa.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriakan marahnya hanya dibalas cengiran puas dari Chanyeol, Kris dan Suho.

"Rasanya pahit?" tanya Kris dengan tampang sok perdulinya. "Haa! Kalimat itu juga. Jadi, telan semuanya sendiri, oke!" lanjutnya sebelum berlalu.

"Masa lalu mereka bersamamu itu adalah sebuah aib, Magnae! Dan tidak baik untuk mengumbar aib seseorang!" Chanyeol menarik hidung mancung Sehun dengan segenap cinta dan mengikuti langkah Kris.

Puk puk

Suho menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. "Jangan lupa. Nanti kami akan menjemputmu di apartemen," ujar namja berwajah teduh itu dan ikut berlalu. Namun baru beberapa langkah saja, Suho kembali membalikkan badannya. "Kau, akan mengetahui jawaban pertanyaanmu saat kau mencintai seseorang, Sehun-ah!" tuturnya kemudian kembali melangkah meninggalkan kantin.

Sehun menatap kepergian ketiga Hyung-nya dengan alis terangkat. Masih dongkol dengan rasa pahit di lidahnya yang masih terasa. 'Tch! Bahkan jika aku mencintai seseorang nanti, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu mengaturku dengan seenak jidatnya!' cibirnya dalam hati.

Namja tampan itu lalu menyampirkan tas punggung-nya dan ikut keluar dari kantin. Berjalan pelan di koridor kampus dengan diiringi tatapan terpesona dari yeoja-yeoja yang ia lewati. Memberikan senyum ramah yang selalu berhasil membuat mereka berteriak histeris.

Meski sedang dalam mood yang buruk, reputasi tetap nomor satu kan? Dan dia tidak mungkin mengecewakan 'fans'-nya. Hohohoho.

Grebb

Sepasang tangan halus nan lembut melingkar manis di lengan kanannya saat Sehun berjalan menuju arah parkiran. Seorang yeoja cantik yang entah dari mana datangnya berjalan sambil bergelayut maja di sampingnya. Membuat tatapan-tatapan terpesona itu berubah menjadi tatapan _envy_.

"Oppa!" Yeoja itu memanggilnya dengan nada manja.

Sehun bergumam sebagai jawaban. Tubuhnya bergidik geli mendengar panggilan itu. Demi Tuhan! Hyeri bahkan lebih tua 2 tahun darinya tapi selalu memanggilnya dengan kata 'Oppa'. Apa gadis itu tidak merasa aneh dengan panggilan yang digunakannya?

"Temani aku belanja, ya?! Nanti malam aku harus menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temanku, tapi aku tidak punya gaun. Oppa mau kan?" Hyeri mengerjapkan matanya agar terlihat imut.

Sehun tersenyum tampan seraya berusaha melepaskan tangan Hyeri yang menggandeng erat lengannya. "Hmmmmm, ten—"

Kalimat itu terhenti saat secara tak sengaja, pandangannya jatuh pada sosok seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang kampus. Seseorang yang terasa _strangely familiar_ baginya. Rambut coklat madu itu. Postur tubuh itu. Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi? Sehun mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Tapi sosok itu masih di sana. Dan itu hanya berarti satu hal.

Sosok itu, nyata dan dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sehun berjalan pelan ke arah sosok itu. Meninggalkan Hyeri yang terpaku bingung dan sedikit sewot karena kepergiannya. Jantungnya, terasa berdetak aneh, entah mengapa. Dan saat dia benar-benar yakin kalau sosok itu memang orang yang dikenalnya, tanpa sadar, Sehun tersenyum.

"Ehem!" Sehun berdehem pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mengikutiku kemari!" ujarnya pede.

.

.

Luhan tersentak. Suara itu, kesombongan dan kePEDEan yang terkandung dalam suara itu, sepertinya ia mengenalnya. Dengan enggan, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Berharap dalam hati kalau apa yang akan dilihatnya bukanlah orang yang dia pikirkan.

"KAU!?" Luhan memekik kesal. Lagi-lagi, merutuki nasib buruk yang menimpanya karena harus bertemu dengan '_artis wannabe_' ini.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja aku. Memangnya kau pikir siapa, eoh? Kenapa juga kau selalu melontarkan pertanyaan aneh itu setiap kali melihatku!" cibirnya. "Atau jangan-jangan itu karena kau terlalu senang bertemu denganku?" lanjutnya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

Namja manis itu mendecih kesal. Mengapa ketiga makhluk yang memintanya datang belum juga muncul? Mengapa juga dia harus bertemu dengan namja narsis itu di dini? Luhan pikir, saat namja narsis itu tak kunjung membalas pesannya, itu adalah akhir dari takdir(?) mereka. Dia bahkan sudah lupa kalau pernah bertemu dengan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Oppa!"

Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Sehun. Seorang yeoja berpakaian minim yang langsung bergelayut manja pada Sehun dan mengirimkan tatapan tak suka pada Luhan. "Oppa! Dia siapa? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Yeoja itu mem-pout-kan bibirnya pada Sehun kemudian kembali menatap Luhan. Melihatnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, seolah tengah menilainya.

Mata Luhan menyipit. Demi wajah manisnya! Luhan tidak suka jika ada orang yang memandangnya seperti itu. Dan '_pout_' itu! Oh Tuhan! Rasanya, Bubble Tea yang baru saja diteguknya sebelum kemari tadi memberontak dan ingin keluar. Entah karena apa, Luhan tidak menyukai kehadiran yeoja yang tengah menempel pada Sehun itu.

Dalam pandangan Luhan, Sehun terlihat tak nyaman dengan sikap manja yang ditunjukkan si yeoja. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak menolak atau pun menggubrisnya. Namja tampan itu malah masih setia menatap Luhan dan berjalan mendekat padanya. Mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak pernak terfikir olehnya.

"Hei! Namja Taro! Kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk menemuiku, kan? Mau kencan denganku hari ini?"

"MWOOOO!" Mata Luhan mendelik. Wajahnya merah padam. Namja ini! Di depan kekasihnya sendiri, bagaimana dia bisa dengan entengnya mengatakan hal yang seperti itu?

"Dasar namja gila!" ucapnya datar kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun tertegun. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tak percaya pada lidahnya yang bisa dengan sangat mudah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dan lebih tak percaya lagi pada respon yang ia dapatkan dari Luhan.

Hari ini, pertama kalinya, diulangi: PERTAMA KALINYA, seorang Oh Sehun mengajak seseorang untuk kencan dengannya. Dan di hari yang sama pula, ajakan PERTAMA-nya itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Apakah ini masuk akal? Bahkan Hyeri menatap cengo bercampur kagum pada sosok Luhan yang baru saja berlalu.

_Well_, Sehun mengajak seseorang untuk kencan dengannya memang sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan dan tak biasa. Tapi seseorang yang menolak ajakan Oh Sehun? Itu lebih dari sekedar mengejutkan. Itu adalah LUAR BIASA.

'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Apa kata dunia kalau orang-orang tahu bahwa seorang Oh Sehun ditolak mentah-mentah seperti ini?!' batin Sehun menggebu-gebu dan berlari mengejar Luhan yang mulai jauh. Dia harus membuat perhitungan dengan namja Taro itu.

Luhan berjalan tergesa dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. Sepanjang jalan, mulutnya komat-kamit mengerutu dan mengutuk Sehun tiada henti. Apa-apaan namja itu. Bicara dengan seenak jidatnya. Apa namja gila itu terbiasa mengucapkan kalimat seperti tadi pada orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya?

Dasar namja sinting!

Pertama dia membuatnya ilfil saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di kafe. Kedua, dia mengusik dan selalu mengganggu '_Bubble Tea time'_ nya setiap hari hanya karena Luhan menolak untuk memberikan nama. Kemudian dia menjalankan aksi modus dan membuat Luhan *ehem* terpaksa untuk memberikan nomor ponselnya. Lalu, Sehun mengabaikan pesannya sampai berhari-hari. Membuat ia yang sempat berfikir kalau Sehun adalah namja baik yang hanya ingin kenal dengannya kembali kesal. Dan sekarang...

'Mwo! Kencan! Dia mengajakku kencan dengannya?' Luhan mendengus kesal. 'Tch! Dikiranya aku mau apa? Memangnya, di dunia ini sudah tidak ada manusia lain? Dia pikir dia siapa?!' Luhan masih menggumam pelan. Tak menyadari kalau saat ini Sehun sudah berjalan di samping-nya. 'Dasar manusia tak tahu malu!'

"Kalau kau bergumam terus-terusan di tengah jalan seperti itu, orang-orang akan menganggapmu tidak waras!"

Namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Yaaaaak! Kau mengikutiku?!" Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sehun dengan garang. Seperti singa yang siap menerjang.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya santai. "Apa jalan yang begitu lebar ini hanya diperbolehkan untukmu saja?" tanya nya _innocent_.

Iissssshh!

Luhan berdecak. Memutar haluannya dan berjalan ke arah lain. Namun baru beberapa langkah saja, kaki panjang Sehun kembali melangkah beriringan dengannya.

"Yaaaaaa!" teriak Luhan kesal.

Sehun nyengir. "Wae? Aku hanya mengikuti kemana kaki-ku melangkah. Kalau kau mau protes, kau bisa protes padanya," ujar namja tampan itu tanpa rasa berdosa.

Namja mungil itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. Keningnya berkerut. Nafasnya menggebu. Hidung mungilnya kembang-kempis. Dan dia, SANGAT KESAL!

Bugh

Sehun jatuh berlutut memegangi tulang keringnya yang sempat berkenalan dengan sepatu kets Luhan. "Yaaaaaaaaaaakk!" Dia hendak protes, namun Luhan sudah kembali berjalan.

"Oyy! Luhan! Namja Taro!" panggil Sehun tanpa hasil.

"Yaaaaa! Mengapa kau menendangku?!" protes namja albino itu tak terima. Berjalan sedikit tertatih di samping Luhan yang sama sekali tak terlihat perduli.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhku tadi? Itu adalah salam protesku... pada kakimu!" jawab Luhan acuh tanpa memandang Sehun.

Kali ini, namja manis itu berjalan sedikit lebih pelan. Sudah tak mau ambil pusing lagi akan namja aneh yang masih mengikutinya itu. Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Luhan. Membuat sebuah seringaian -yang justru terlihat sangat manis di mata Sehun- terbentuk di wajah manisnya.

'_Two can play the game_' pikirnya jahil.

Dan kalau memang Sehun ingin bermain, maka Luhan dengan amat sangat siap akan meladeninya!

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

_**OMAKE**_

_**KrisYeolHo Side, that day!**_

_Sepeninggal Sehun, Suho segera menyemprotkan pengharum dalam jumlah banyak ke seluruh ruangan dan kembali berkutat dengan buku di tangannya. Sesekali matanya akan melirik ke televisi. Ikut menyaksikan acara yang tengah ditonton oleh Kris. Chanyeol sendiri, masih sibuk menatap ponsel Sehun yang tergeletak di meja. Masih penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ada di sana yang bisa membuat magnae mereka tersenyum idiot. Namja albino itu bahkan tidak menyadari polusi udara yang menguar dari tubuhnya._

_Namja rambut mie itu mencubit-cubit kecil bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan saat ini, Chanyeol sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil ponsel yang seolah tengah melambai-lambai padanya, menggodanya untuk melihat apa yang ingin dia lihat. Atau melupakan semuanya dan kembali pada aktivitas yang ia lakukan sebelum Sehun datang tadi -memilih foto-foto imut kekasihnya untuk dijadikan ikon aplikasi ponselnya._

_Jdukk_

"_Aawww!" Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya setelah mendapat ciuman sayang dari buku yang dipegang Suho._

"_Kau sedang memikirkan apa, eoh? Wajahmu menunjukkan niat jahatmu, Park Chanyeol!" tanya namja serba berlebih itu._

_Chanyeol nyengir. "Ermmm, Hyung! Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana Sehun masuk dengan senyum idiotnya sembari terus menatap ponsel?" Suho menganggukkan kepala, merasa tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Chanyeol._

"_Yaaa! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukan itu!" sahut Kris saat jeda iklan berlangsung._

"_Aiiisssh, Hyung! Apa kau tidak penasaran? Magnae itu terlihat aneh! Mungkin ada sesuatu di dalam sana!" ujar Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan._

"_Halaaaah! Paling-paling dia sedang menonton video mesum!" jawab Kris asal._

_Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Kris tak setuju. "Aeeeeyyhh. Mana mungkin, Hyung! Sehun mungkin akan senyam-senyum kalau lihat vidio begituan, tapi Sehun paling tidak bersahabat dengan bau!"_

_Kris terdiam menatap Chanyeol. Begitu pun dengan Suho. Namja yang memiliki 'angel smile' itu meletakkan bukunya di atas meja. Menatap ponsel di sebelah buku dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Kau benar! Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bau bunga bangkai yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Padalah hidung Sehun paling sensitif dengan bau!" jawab Suho. "Pasti ada sesuatu di sana!" lanjutnya._

_Mendapat lampu hijau, Chanyeol segera memindahkan ponsel dari atas meja ke tangannya. Demi rasa ingin tahunya, dia bahkan mengabaikan peringatan dari Kris yang melarangnya untuk menyentuh ponsel Sehun karena magnae mereka memang tidak suka barang pribadinya dijamah._

_Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening saat tak mendapatkan petunjuk apa pun dari dalam ponsel. Dia sudah membuka galeri foto dan vidio. Namun hasilnya nihil. Dia juga sudah membuka history web yang baru saja ditelusuri Sehun hari itu. Namun tetap tak ada yang istimewa di sana. Bahkan percakapan Line-nya hanya berisi yeoja-yeoja genit dan beberapa namja mungkin, yang begitu menyukai si magnae._

'_Lalu, apa yang membuat tersenyum idiot seperti itu?' pikirnya._

"_Coba cek pesan masuknya!" perintah Kris._

_Suho dan Chanyeol menghadiahkan tatapan 'apa kau serius' dan 'yang benar saja!' untuk saran itu. Bagaimana tidak! Semua orang tahu kalau Sehun tidak pernah mengumbar nomor telfonnya pada orang lain selain mereka bertiga dan kedua orang tua Sehun. Tidak mungkin Sehun akan tersenyum gila seperti itu hanya karena pesan dari mereka, kan? Kecuali kalau Tuan Oh yang mengirim pesan padanya dan berkata kalau dia telah membelikan sebuah pulau untuk Sehun._

_Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali menonton televisi. "Kalian kan tidak menemukan apa pun di sana, dan aku hanya memberi saran!" ujarnya cuek._

_Chanyeol dan Suho saling berpandangan. Mungkinkah..._

_Keduanya kembali bergelut dengan smartphone Sehun. Hingga akhirnya berakhir di 'pesan masuk' -seperti yang disarankan oleh Kris sebelumnya- dan menemukan satu nomor tak dikenal di sana._

_Suho dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. 'Sepertinya ini adalah alasan di balik senyum idiot magnae mereka,' pikir keduanya kompak. Mereka baru saja akan membuka isi pesan itu saat tiba-tiba—_

"_Hyuuung!"_

— _teriakan yang berasal dari arah belakang mengagetkan mereka. Chanyeol dan Suho menatap kepala Sehun yang menyembul dari pintu kamarnya. "Tolong bawakan mobilku ke car wash ya!" ucap magnae bongsor itu seraya tersenyum memohon. Lengkap dengan aegyo yang selalu ditunjukkannya tiap kali ia meminta sesuatu dari mereka._

_Keduanya mengangguk kaku. Dan Sehun tersenyum senang sebelum kembali masuk ke kamar. 'Hhhhhhhhhhh,' Chanyeol dan Suho mendesah lega. 'Hampir saja!' batin mereka dan kembali fokus pada ponsel Sehun. Melanjutkan misi yang tertunda. Tapi..._

_Tunggu tunggu! Ada yang salah dengan ponsel Sehun!_

_Pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal itu tak lagi di sana. Suho menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pahit. Chanyeol menggulir layar ponsel Sehun ke atas dan ke bawah. Tapi pesan itu tetap tak ada. Apa jangan-jangan ia tak sengaja menghapusnya karena kaget tadi?_

_Oh tidak! Apa yang telah mereka lakukan?!_

_Suho dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan -lagi. Tanpa ada yang memberi komando, kedua namja itu segera bergerak ke sana kemari, membereskan sampah juga semua kekacauan yang mereka ciptakan di ruang tamu sang magnae, dan segera kabur dari apartemen itu. tidak lupa untuk Kris yang terlihat kebingungan dengan tingkah mereka._

_**KrisYeolHo Side, Ends**_

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!

Hampir 10 hari, dan Liyya baru kembali sekrang dengan chapter yang makin garing dan gak jelas.

Liyya minta maaf karena baru bisa update hari ini /BOW/ Beberapa hari kemarin, mood Liyya lagi down maksimal, n Liyya memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak. Dan itu sangat membantu.

Liyya mau ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang masih mau menunggu dan membaca ff garing ini. Buat semua yang udah baca, follow, favorit, dan review di chapter kemarin.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

**Balasan Review:**

Kareen Young: Hai dek ^_^ Ini udah lanjut kok

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Guest: Gak jadi End kok dek, ini aja masih TeBeCe XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Lu-Yan: Jeongmal? Beneran lucu dek? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, kirain bakal garing hehehehehe :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

luexohun12: Hohohohoho, Liyya juga suka Sehun yang aneh bin ajaib super PEDE kayak gini hehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

ludeer : Yuhuuuuuuuu! Makasih udah bilang keren, deeek /blushing/ Maknae emang Jjang! Semua uke kece itu diembat sama dia #ditendangLuhan

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

WulanLulu: Luhan gitu loh, Sehun mah pasti klepek2 dan langsung berubah XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

wiand: ini udah lanjut ya

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

hunhankid: Udah lanjut tuh deeeeek. Rasa penasarannya berkurang kan? ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

miyah oh: Kakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak. Ini cerita romcom aja kok. G akan ada orang ketiga. Palingan ya para fans beratnya Sehun :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

ani: Hwakakkakakkaakkakak Kalo gitu mah, Liyya juga dong Eooon? Kita kan sama-sama fujo akut XD Jalan Sehun tuh keriting kaya' rambut Chanyeol. makanya mau dilurusin sama Luhan :P

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

syakila shine: Haaaaaaaaaaaaiii. Ini udah lanjut kok, udah luntur wajibnya kan ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Salam XOXO dari Liyya

Mind to review


	3. Chapter 3

**The Player**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Pair: HunHan

Genre: RomCom(?)

Rate: T

Chapter: 3

**A/N:**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**UDAH ADA 50+ FF YANG UDAH IKUTAN 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE' EVENT.**

**LIYYA MAU NGUCAPIN BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANYAK TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA AUTHOR YANG MAU IKUT BERPARTISIPASI DAN MERAMAIKAN EVENT INI!**

**TERIMA KASIH JUGA BUAT READERS YANG SELALU SETIA BACA, FAV, FOLLOW, N REVIEW FF2 YANG UDAH DIPUBLISH. MAKASIH BANGET BUAT SEMANGATNYA^^**

**#BIGHUG**

**.**

**.**

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**Warning: Romance gagal, cerita abal-abal, ide cerita pasaran -_- typo(s) dimana-mana, feel ngawang(?) alias gak dapet *trus ngapa masih ditulis n di-post -_-* #Liyyanyengir XD**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

_Setelah mengenal Sehun sedikit lebih dekat, bagaimana kalau menelusuri sosok si pembawa 'virus merah jambu' lebih jauh? Sepertinya akan menarik. Tidakkah kalian berfikir demikian?_

_Namanya Luhan. Pemuda berdarah blasteran Korea-Cina yang memiliki wajah semulus pantat bayi meski diusianya yang sudah melewati batas seper-lima abad._

_Coba saja datang ke Inha University dan menyebut nama Luhan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan anak pemilik toko kelontong di depan kampus pun tahu._

_Luhan. Dengan rambut karamel yang ditata seadanya dan tubuh kurus yang selalu dilindungi oleh balutan pakaian simpel, namja manis itu sudah cukup mampu untuk menduduki TOP 3 PRIA PALING DIGANDRUNGI di kampusnya. Lalu dengan nama yang lumayan asing di telinga warga Korea, Luhan menjadi lebih dikenal dari 2 TOP PRIA lainnya. Dan dengan tambahan sedikit bumbu dari otak cemerlangnya, namja penggemar sepak bola itu pun langsung sukses menduduki posisi utama. Hanya saja, yang bersangkutan tidak pernah terlalu ambil pusing dengan segala macam bentuk kepopuleran itu._

'_Hal-hal yang seperti itu bukanlah hal yang penting!' aku Luhan suatu hari._

_Selain sepak bola, namja yang baru saja pulang dari study-nya di negeri kangguru itu juga memiliki obsesi aneh pada Hello Kitty. Meski pada kenyataannya dia sendiri SANGAT menolak untuk dibilang cantik dan SANGAT memaksa untuk disebut manly._

_**Menurut Sehun sendiri, Luhan itu STMJ.**_

_(__**S**__)angat manis_

_(__**T**__)erlalu manis_

_(__**M**__)anis bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeet_

_Tapi sayangnya, dia (__**J**__)utek_

_Lalu apa kata mereka tentang Luhan?_

'_Luhan Oppa itu... SEMPURNA!' ujar salah satu mahasiswi di Inha University._

_Apa sudah disebutkan sebelumnya? Luhan itu, sangat terkenal di kalangan para yeoja di kampusnya. _

'_Luhan Oppa sangat baik. Dia juga manis. Dia tampan. Dia ramah. Dia murah senyum. Dan jika dia memintaku untuk menjadi pembantunya sekali pun, aku pasti mau! Asalkan bisa dekat dengan Oppa!' ujar yeoja lainnya._

'_Luhan Sunbae itu! Asdfghklpwhgtfmncjkd!' - yeoja lain yang sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri._

'_Aku saaaaaaangat menyayangi Lu Ge. Karena dia selalu membelaku kalau Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berkolaborasi!" - Lay._

'_Luhan Hyung?' Kyungsoo terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. 'Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, yang jelas Luhan Hyung adalah sosok Hyung yang selama ini aku idamkan!'_

'_Kau akan langsung jatuh hati begitu melihatnya. Dan kau akan semakin suka saat mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi. Begitulah Luhan Hyung!' tutur Baekhyun._

'_Lu Ge sangat ramah dan mudah bergaul!' imbuh Lay._

'_Tapi dia sangat membenci satu hal!' sahut Kyungsoo._

'_Hyung kami, sangat TIDAK SUKA pada orang narsis yang suka menyombongkan dirinya!'_

_Dan kalimat final dari Baekhyun itu, menutup 'kepo corner' kali ini._

_Tapi, apa Luhan tidak tahu? Orang bilang, BENCI dan CINTA itu memiliki perbedaan yang begitu TIPIS loh!_

**_._**

**_._**

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Sehun menatap jengkel pada namja manis yang tengah asik berkutat dengan sushi di depannya. Menikmati potongan-potongan daging ikan mentah yang sangat menjijikkan -menurut Sehun- tanpa terlihat perduli padanya sedikit pun. Dari cara dia melahap sushi-sushi di atas piring, sepertinya Luhan memang benar-benar menyukai makanan mentah itu. Seperti anak kecil saat mendapatkan es krim kesukaannya. Wajah Luhan terlihat begitu senang. Dan kesan jutek yang selalu ada bersamanya pun menguar.

Sehun tersenyum, tanpa sadar, melihatnya. Menyanggah dagu runcingnya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Menikmati moment 'mari-memperhatikan-namja-cantik-di-depanmu' dengan penuh penghayatan jika saja—

GRWWWLLLL

—cacing-cacing di perut kempesnya tidak memutuskan untuk merusak suasana dengan bernyanyi di dalam sana. Dan Sehun baru menyadari satu hal.

DIA

SANGAT

LAPAR

"Perutmu berbunyi!" Pandangan Luhan beralih dari sushi di piring padanya. "Apa kau lapar? Mengapa kau tidak memesan sesuatu?" tanya namja manis itu dengan tatapan polos. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menambah kesan _innocent_ dari pertanyaannya.

Sehun mendelik. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'KAU SUDAH TAHU ALASANNYA' dan mencoba terlihat mengintimidasi. Namun Luhan kembali mengerjap imut dan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Aku kan hanya bertanya saja," ujarnya acuh sebelum kembali bergabung dengan sushi-sushi yang sempat terabaikan beberapa detik.

Namja tampan itu melengos. Tak percaya dengan sikap '_innocent_' yang ditunjukkan Luhan. Jika saja bukan dia yang mencetuskan ide 'kencan' lebih dulu, Sehun pasti sudah meninggalkan Luhan di tengah jalan sejak tadi.

'Hah! Memangnya apa yang terjadi hari ini bisa disebut 'kencan'?!' batin Sehun geram sembari menerawang pada kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa jam terakhir.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

_**A few hours ago**_

"Namamu, Sehun kan?"

Itu kalimat kedua yang keluar dari bibir Luhan tanpa nada sarkastik, kesal, atau nada-nada negatif lainnya semenjak pertemuan mereka. Kalimat pertama adalah saat ia meminta izin untuk duduk di kafe saat itu.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum puas saat mengetahui kalau Luhan masih ingat namanya. Mengingat bagaimana kesan pertama mereka. Bagaimana sikap jutek dan cueknya Luhan selama ini padanya. Tapi ternyata Luhan masih ingat pada 'kata' yang bahkan baru disebutnya sekali saja hari itu.

Bukankah itu berarti sesuatu?

Apa jangan-jangaaaaaaaaaaaannnn...

'Hehehehhehehe!' Sehun tertawa dalam hatinya. Ternyata pesonanya tidak pudar!

"Yaaaaaaa! Aku hanya bertanya nama, kan? Mengapa kau malah tersenyum tak waras begitu?" tukas Luhan pedas melihat senyum sinting(?) yang sedang ditunjukkan namja narsis di depannya. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dan menyengir konyol. Membuat Luhan semakin ilfil.

"Aku mau!" ucap Luhan. Eh? Sehun menatap Luhan tak mengerti.

Yang ditatap tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Aku menerima ajakanmu untuk berkencan!" ucapnya. "Ataaaauuuu... Ajakan itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi?"

Mata Sehun mengerjap. Mencoba mencerna kalimat Luhan sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Eiiiyyhh! Tentu saja masih berlaku! Ayooo!" ujarnya cepat.

"Tunggu!"

Kaki panjang Sehun tergantung di udara. Langkahnya terhenti. "Aku mau kencan denganmu. Tapi dengan syarat, aku yang menentukan kemana saja kita pergi," tegas Luhan. Sehun berfikir sejenak. 'Kemana saja kita pergi'. Kalimat itu bermain-main di pikirannya.

'Kemana saja.'

'Kemana saja.'

'Kemana saja.'

_Omooo! Bukankah itu berarti mereka akan pergi ke lebih dari satu tempat? Seharian?_

'Assaaaaaaaaaaa!' Sehun bersorak dalam hati. Dia tahu sekali kalau sebenarnya Luhan pasti tertarik padanya. Memangnya, siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun? Hanya saja, Luhan jual mahal. Tch! Lihatlah! Nanti juga dia bakal klepek-klepek. Hanya masalah waktu saja.

Hohohohohohohohoho

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja. Kau yang menentukan tempatnya!" jawab Sehun. bersikap seolah dia tidak begitu antusias dan perduli.

Luhan tersenyum manis dan kembali berjalan. Diikuti Sehun yang juga tersenyum girang dan berjalan di belakangnya. Senyum kemenangan. Untuk sesaat, Sehun merasa sedang terbang di atas awan. Setidaknya sampai Sehun melihat kemana tujuan mereka melangkah.

Tunggu tunggu! Bukankah itu...

'Halte Bis?' gumam Sehun tak percaya.

"Oooyy! Luhan!" panggil Sehun. Mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan yang menolak untuk berhenti meski sudah dipanggil. "Namja Taro! Bukannya kita mau kencan? Lalu, mengapa kita ke halte bis? Bukankah seharusnya kita kembali ke kampusku? Mobilku ada di sana. Masa' iya sih kita harus naik bis? Nant—"

Kalimat Sehun terhenti begitu Luhan membalikkan tubuh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Kau mau kembali ke kampusmu?" tanya Luhan. 'Dan bertemu lagi dengan yeoja centil yang tadi?' batinnya. "Tidak, terima kasih! Kalau kau mau kembali ke sana, silahkan saja!"

Sehun tergagap. Mulutnya megap-megap seperti ikan yang diangkat ke atas air. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari menghindari tatapan Luhan, sampai akhirnya jatuh pada kendaraan yang baru saja terparkir di depan halte.

"Hei! Lihat! Itu bisa-nya suadah datang!" seru Sehun. "Mengapa kita masih berdiri di sini?" Dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Luhan, Sehun segera berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang sedikit terkejut di tempatnya berdiri.

"Yaaaa! Namja Taro? Kau tidak mau ketinggalan bis-nya kan?" teriak Sehun yang sudah tiba di halte sambil melambai ke arahnya. Tidak perduli dengan tatapan menghakimi dari penumpang lain.

Namja manis itu melengos tak percaya. Bukankah tadi dia sendiri yang menolak dan cerewet tentang kendaraan mereka? Dan sekarang, dia justru bersikap seperti itu!

'Dasar gila!' gumam Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju bus yang akan mereka tumpangi. 'Lihat saja! Aku pasti akan memberimu pelajaran hari ini!'

Untung saja saat itu penumpang bis tidak terlalu penuh. Jadi Sehun bisa duduk dengan tenang di sana. Selama perjalanan, namja tampan itu sangat berusaha untuk tidak membuka mulut. Ini pertama kalinya dia naik bis, dan dia tidak ingin membuat Luhan marah dan meninggalkannya di tempat antah barantah. Sesekali, dia tersenyum menggoda menanggapi beberapa 'fans' (menurutnya) yang berbisik-bisik sambil melihat heboh ke arahnya.

'Yaaaah! Beginilah nasib manusia keren bin tampan! Kemana-mana pasti menghadapi situasi seperti ini (read: fans yang berbisik-bisik kagum),' batin Sehun seraya tersenyum sendiri. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyibak rambutnya. Gestur khas seseorang yang tengah membanggakan diri.

Untung saja Luhan tidak memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukan Sehun. Kalau tidak, pasti namja manis itu akan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya saat itu juga.

Saat tiba di halte selanjutnya, Sehun melirik pada Luhan yang hanya diam saja sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau mereka akan turun di sini.

"Permisi, Hyung!" Seorang siswa dengan seragam Junior High School menegur Sehun. Luhan yang duduk di dekat jendela juga ikut menoleh. "Apa nenek saya boleh duduk di sini? Bangku yang lain sudah penuh. Kasihan nenek kalau harus berdiri sementara perjalanan kami masih lumayan jauh," ujar pemuda ber-_name tag_ 'Tae Joon' itu.

Sehun tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menanggapi permintaan pemuda itu. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, menatap deretan bangku yang memang sudah terisi penuh. Ia mengerutkan keningnya tak suka dengan ide untuk memberikan bangku berharganya pada si nenek tua. _Kenapa harus dia? Enak saja! Bangku yang lain kan banyak._ Namja berperawakan sangat tampan itu baru saja akan menolak permintaan Tae Joon saat suara *ehem*lembut*ehem* Luhan menginterupsinya.

"Tentu saja boleh! Halmeoni, duduk di sini saja," ujar Luhan sopan dengan senyum manisnya. Dia lalu berdiri sambil menatap tajam pada Sehun kemudian kembali tersenyum saat menatap Tae Joon dan neneknya. Mempersilahkan si nenek untuk menempati kursi yang tadinya ia duduki.

"Terima kaish anak muda. Kau manis sekali!" ucap si nenek senang. Luhan membungkuk sopan kemudian berjalan dan berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kikuk sendiri di bangkunya.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Menatap Tae Joon yang berdiri di sampingnya dan Luhan yang berdiri di dekat pintu bergantian. Lalu menatap 'fans' yang masih berbisik di belakang sambil sesekali menatap ke arahnya. _Oh tidak! Bisa-bisa wibawanya jatuh hanya karena masalah ini._

"Errrmmmm, kau juga boleh duduk di sini. Aku akan berdiri di sana saja!" ujar Sehun pada Tae Joon yang langsung menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati. Sehun tersenyum _cool_ dan membungkuk sopan pada si nenek. Begini-begini, dia kan masih mengerti apa itu sopan santun.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Luhan menatap jengah pada Sehun yang sedang berjalan, dengan sedikit kesusahan, ke arahnya dan kemudian mengambil posisi terpat di sampingnya. Lengkap dengan senyum -sok- tampan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Pemberhentian selanjutnya, beberapa orang masuk ke dalam bis. Membuat keadaan yang sebelumnya lengang menjadi sedikit lebih sesak. Seorang ahjussi dengan wajah mesum menatap Luhan dan berdiri di depannya. Mengambil kesempatan dari bis yang berayun(?) untuk menabrak dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan.

Namja manis itu terlihat tak nyaman. Sebenarnya dia hendak memarahi ahjussi mesum itu, namun malas membuat keributan dan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Sehun yang melihat hal itu langsung bergerak cepat. Menarik tubuh Luhan agar merapat padanya dan berganti posisi berdiri di depan namja cantik itu. Menjadi dinding pemisah antara si ahjussi mesum dan Luhan. Tak lupa untuk memberikan _glare_ terbaik yang dia miliki pada si ahjussi.

"Te-terima kasih!" ujar Luhan pelan, namun masih cukup keras untuk sampai ke telinga Sehun yang langsung menatap Luhan dan tersenyum tampan.

Luhan langsung memutar bola matanya malas melihat senyum Sehun. Uuurrrggghhh! Sungguh Luhan ingin membuang wajah narsis Sehun saat itu juga, kalau saja dia tidak ingat apa yang baru saja 'artis _wannabe_' itu lakukan untuknya.

Setelah itu, perjalanan terasa begitu panjang bagi Luhan. Padahal bis baru bergerak sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Namja dengan bulu mata lentik itu menatap ke luar jendela. Menghindari tatapan Sehun yang bisa ia rasakan tengah tertuju padanya dengan begitu lekat. Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah untuk alasan apa, tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan udara di sekitar menjadi sedikit lebih panas. Khususnya di area pipinya.

Sehun sendiri tanpa malu-malu terus memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Matanya yang indah. Bulu matanya yang lentik. Hidung bangirnya yang mungil. Bibir merahnya. Bahkan luka kecil di bawah bibir Luhan juga tak luput dari pandangan Sehun. Belum lagi, pipi Luhan yang terlihat merona. Sehun tersenyum sendiri. Dengan semua perpaduan itu, Luhan terlihat sangat jauh dari kesan jutek yang selalu ia tunjukkan padanya. Luhan yang ada di depannya saat ini, terlihat begitu...

"Cantik!"

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya dengan kedua bola mata yang terbelalak sempurna.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan melotot padanya, mengernyitkan kening bingung akan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu dan ikut membelalakkan matanya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya yang untuk sesaat tadi tak terkendali.

_Apa dia mengucapkan kata 'cantik' tadi bukan di dalam hati? Apa dia ternyata menyuarakan kata itu tadi? Apa Luhan mendengarnya? Matilah kau Sehun!_

Luhan benar-benar menatap Sehun tak suka. Wajah yang sebelumnya merona itu menjadi merah padam karena gerah akan tingkah Sehun. Keningnya berkerut. Hidung bangirnya kembang-kempis. Nafasnya memburu.

_Kau benar-benar akan mati, Oh Sehun!_

Pintu bis terbuka. Beberapa penumpang melewati Sehun dan Luhan dan berjalan keluar dari bis. Luhan masih memandang marah pada Sehun. Sebelum akhirnya...

Bugh

Sehun terduduk memegangi tulang keringnya yang lagi-lagi bertemu kangen dengan sepatu kets Luhan. DI tempat yang sama. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk!" protesnya kesal. Namun Luhan sama sekali tak perduli dan malah berjalan turun dari bis yang mereka tumpangi sebelumnya. Sehun sendiri menyusul di belakang dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih.

**1-1 **

**Untuk Luhan yang berhasil menarik Sehun masuk ke dalam bis.**

**Untuk Sehun yang berhasil mendapatkan 1 point **_**positif**_** di mata Luhan karena telah menyelamatkannya.**

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

_**Beberapa saat kemudian...**_

Luhan dan Sehun terlihat tengah berjalan mengelilingi sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar di Incheon. Dengan langkah ringan, Luhan menyusuri deretan pakaian di salah satu toko di dalam Mall tersebut. Seringaian manisnya tak terlihat oleh Sehun yang berjalan bingung di belakang.

Luhan terus melihat-lihat. Sesekali, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil beberapa potong pakaian, melihat dan mengira-ngira sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan tanpa mencoba terlebih dahulu.

Sehun sendiri juga sedang terlihat asik menatap deretan jaket di depannya. Mengambil satu jaket yang kira-kira akan terlihat begitu sempurna jika membalut tubuhnya. Kemudian mengambil satu jaket lagi dengan ukuran sedikit lebih kecil untuk Luhan.

"Cobalah! Aku yakin jaket ini akan terlihat mengagumkan di tubuhmu!" ujar Sehun. Luhan menatap namja tampan itu dan jaket di tangannya bergantian.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Sehun mulai melancarkan aksinya merayu Luhan. Pasalnya, sejak turun dari bis tadi, Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat berbicara dengannya. Dan entah apa alasannya, hal itu sangat mengganggu bagi Sehun. Demi Tuhan! Bukankah mereka sedang berkencan? Mana ada pasangan yang kencan dalam diam! Mereka kan tidak bisu.

Tanpa diduga, Luhan tersenyum begitu manis dan menyambut jaket yang diulurkan Sehun. Namun, bukannya membawa jaket itu ke kamar 'pas' untuk mencobanya, Luhan malah memasukkan jaket itu ke dalam keranjang yang berisi beberapa lembar pakaian yang telah ia pilih.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu memilih dan membelikan jaket ini untukku, Sehun-ah!" ujar Luhan ramah. "Toh semua pakaian ini, kau juga yang akan membayarnya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Luhan berlalu menuju kasir.

Sehun melongo di tempatnya. Otaknya masih menyerap dan mencerna maksud ucapan Luhan.

"_Toh semua pakaian ini, kau yang akan membayarnya."_

MWOOOOOOO?!

"Yaaa! Apa maksudmu dengan aku yang akan membayar semua ini, eoh?!" bisik Sehun pada Luhan. Mereka sedang berdiri di depan kasir yang tengah menghitung belanjaan. Jadi, tidak mungkin Sehun mengucapkan itu dengan suara lantang, kan? Jaga imej doooonk.

Lagi-lagi, Luhan tersenyum manis. Dan Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan senyum itu. Senyum yang terlihat begitu manis, namun menyimpan aura kejam dan mengerikan di baliknya.

"Sehun-ah! Bukankah kau yang mengajakku kencan tadi? Jadi, seharusnya kau yang membayar semua ini untukku, kan?" jawab Luhan sambil berbisik juga. "Apa kau tidak mau membelikan semua ini untukku?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut dan mengusap pipi Sehun dengan tangan kanannya.

Deg deg deg deg deg

Jantung Sehun berpacu kencang. Sentuhan tangan lembut Luhan di pipi kirinya terasa seperti aliran listrik yang meletup-letup. Dan perasaan itu. Reaksi aneh yang terasa di dalam perutnya, seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Luhan di kafe, kembali menghampirinya.

"Ehem! Semuanya jadi tiga 4.765.000 Won, Tuan!"

Luhan beralih menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Kau akan membelikan itu untukku, kan?!" ujarnya lagi. Sehun mengangguk tanpa sadar. Dan Luhan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun.

"Kalian pasangan yang sangat manis!" komentar si kasir saat menerima kartu yang diberikan Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum malas menanggapi komentar itu. Memalingkan wajahnya dan berlagak seperti hendak muntah. Sedangkan Sehun? Wajahnya persis seperti bocah SD yang malu-malu mau saat diajak main oleh anak lain yang diam-diam disukainya.

**2-1 untuk Luhan yang membuat Sehun membayar semua belanjaannya.**

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Usai berbelanja, Sehun dan Luhan melanjutkan 'kencan' mereka. Luhan bersikeras mengajak Sehun untuk pergi ke 'Game Center' untuk bermain. Dan lagi-lagi, kantong Sehun harus terkuras. Namun Sehun sama sekali tak terlihat keberatan. Dibandingkan Luhan yang jutek dan menatapnya dengan tatapan malas, Luhan yang tengah bermain dan menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi itu jauh terlihat lebih baik. Dan Sehun rasa, beberapa ratus ribu Won lagi, tak masalah.

"Hei, Sehun-ah! Apa kau tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Mengapa kau hanya diam saja di sana? Ayo bermain!" ajak Luhan.

Namja manis itu bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dia baru saja memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan akrab. Seolah mereka sudah kenal sejak lama.

"Tch! Kau yakin ingin bermain denganku? Aku tidak mau nanti jika aku menang, kau akan menangis dan menuduhku bermain curang!" ejek Sehun.

"Ha... Ha... Ha...! _Very funny!_" Luhan balas mengejek. "Kalau kau takut, bilang saja!" cibirnya.

Sehun mendecih pelan. "Jangan menyesal ya!"

"Sama sekali tidak!" balas Luhan.

Sehun lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi kosong dan duduk di samping Luhan. Melakukan gerakan pemanasan dan peregangan seperti orang yang hendak bertinju. Memberikan _smirk_ tampannya pada Luhan dan memulai permainan.

'Go Cart'

**.**

**.**

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi, kau pasti akan kalah dan menuduhku bermain curang," ujar Sehun saat mereka keluar dari Game Center. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Luhan.

Namja manis itu cemberut. Wajahnya tertekuk. Jelas tak terima dengan kekalahannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam 22 tahun sejarah hidupnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia kalah dalam permainan 'Go cart'. Terlebih lagi, ia harus dikalahkan oleh pemuda tengil yang narsisnya amit-amit itu.

"Yaaa! Mengapa kau jadi cemberut begitu?!"

Luhan bungkam. Ia merasa sangat kesal saat ini. Dan yang bisa membuat kekesalannya lenyap hanya satu hal.

"Belikan aku es krim!" pinta Luhan yang sama sekali tak terdengar seperti meminta, melainkan memerintah.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Dan Luhan kira, namja albino itu menolak untuk membelikannya es krim. Namun ia langsung tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang berjalan menuju stan es krim yang ada di seberang jalan dan membelikan semangkuk jumbo es krim coklat untuknya.

Luhan menunggu dengan sabar di tempatnya sembari memperhatikan Sehun di seberang sana. Tersenyum geli saat melihat Sehun yang beberapa kali dihampiri oleh beberapa yeoja yang sepertinya mengenal namja itu dan harus berhenti untuk menyapa mereka.

"Maaf lama!" ujar Sehun seraya menyodorkan es krim di tangannya. Luhan menyambut es krim itu dengan semangat 45 dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun dengan tersenyum. "Gwaen—"

"Yeoja-yeoja tadi itu fans-ku. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan mereka begitu saja. Setidaknya, aku harus menjawab panggilan mereka dan tersenyum ramah."

Senyum Luhan langsung lenyap. Dan tanpa sepatah kata pun, Luhan membalikkan badannya. Sehun dan 'kenarsisannya' yang overload. "Dasar sinting!" cibirnya pelan sebelum berlalu.

Sehun melongo, lagi, entah untuk yang ke-berapa kalinya hari itu. 'Apa aku salah bicara? Mengapa mood namja itu cepat sekali berubah? Seperti yeoja yang tengah PMS saja!' pikir Sehun. Mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan menyusul Luhan.

**2-2 untuk Sehun yang memenangkan permainan 'Go Cart'.**

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

"Hei Sehun! Kau saja yang membeli tiketnya, ya. Biar aku tunggu di sini. Aku malas kalau harus mengantri di sana!" tunjuk Luhan pada antrian panjang di tiga kasir bagian penjualan tiket. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menonton, atas permintaan (perintah) Luhan, tentunya.

"Yaa! Menga—"

"Ah~ Dan jangan lupa untuk membeli _popcorn_ pedas manis dan _soft drink_ juga ya!" ujar Luhan lagi, memotong rentetan protes yang baru akan keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Tidak lupa menambahkan sedikit bumbu aegyeo sebagai pemanis aksinya. Dan tanpa menunggu respon Sehun, ia segera menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Sehun mendengus. Namja ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Wajahnya saja yang manis seperti malaikat. Tapi akal bulusnya selevel dengan makhluk bertanduk yang menjadi lawan malaikat (Sehun tidak bisa menyebutkan kata 'setan' untuk mendeskripsikan sifat Luhan, entah mengapa).

"Memangnya kau mau nonton film apa?" tanya Sehun menyerah.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ekor matanya. "Apa saja. Asal bukan horor," jawabnya sambil lalu.

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, sisi _devil_ Sehun kumat. 'Ha ha! Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya menyuruhku seperti pembantu?!_' _Namja tampan itu bergegas menuju loket karcis dan membeli 2 tiket. Sialnya, bioskop itu tidak menerima pembayaran dengan menggunakan kartu. Tapi untungnya dia membawa beberapa lembar Won yang cukup di dalam dompet untuk membayar 2 tiket, 1 _popcorn_, dan 1 _soft drink_ pesanan Luhan tadi.

Perlu diketahui, isi dompet Sehun memang hanya beberapa kartu kredit dan satu '_black card_' hadiah Appa saat ia ulang tahun 3 bulan lalu. Ada juga kartu identitas dan SIM, serta kartu mahasiswa. Tapi, tidak ada uang _cash._ Setidaknya, tidak dalam jumlah besar.

Lagi pula, uang di dalam dompetnya jarang terpakai. Biasanya kalau makan di luar, Suho lah yang membayar tagihannya. Dan saat kencan seperti ini, Sehun juga tidak pernah mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun. Jadi ya, selama ini, Sehun memang tidak terbiasa membawa lembar uang _cash_ di dalam dompetnya. Apalagi uang koin! _Tch! Memangnya dia pengamen jalanan?!_

"Kau benar-benar sudah membelinya?" tanya Luhan begitu Sehun duduk di sampingnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan antrian yang masih begitu panjang dan kembali menatap Sehun. "Cepat sekali?"

Sehun tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja! Dengan wajah tampan ini, apa sih yang tidak bisa aku lakukan? Hanya satu kedipan mata, noona kasir itu langsung mendahulukan aku!" jawabnya sombong.

Entah setan apa, Sehun selalu ingin membanggakan dirinya di depan Luhan. Mungkin karena Luhan tak terlihat tertarik padanya. Mungkin karena Luhan tak bisa melihat ketampanan dan pesona seorang Oh Sehun dengan mata indahnya. Karena itu, Sehun ingin membuat Luhan sadar dengan caranya sendiri. Tanpa tahu, kalau apa yang dilakukannya justru membuat Luhan semakin gerah, gerah dan sangat gerah.

"Memangnya, kau membeli tiket film apa?" tanya Luhan lagi. Memilih untuk mengabaikan kalimat narsis Sehun sebelumnya.

Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Kau pasti akan menyukainya, Luhan!"

Luhan bergidik mendengar jawaban Sehun. Perasaannya berubah aneh. Ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan senyum tampan yang ditunjukkan Sehun padanya. Dan Luhan tahu kalau dia tidak akan menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

"MUAHAHAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di depan gedung bioskop begitu mereka keluar dari sana. Wajah Luhan merah padam. Antara kesal, sebal, jengkel, dan ehem... malu.

"Hahahahhaha! Kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana wajahmu saat di dalam studio tadi, Lu!" ujar Sehun, masih tertawa mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan. Saat Luhan dengan tangan yang berkeringat dingin, bergerak-gerak gusar di tempat duduknya. Mata terpejam erat. Kedua tangan bersiap siaga menutupi telinganya. Menghalangi suara-suara mengerikan yang terus terdengar dari layar raksasa di depannya yang tengah menampilkan wajah 'cantik' _Annabelle_. Beberapa kali, Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, berniat hendak keluar dari studio. Namun penerangan yang begitu minim nyaris tak ada, ditambah lagi dengan ocehan protesan kemarahan penonton lain yang duduk di belakangnya, melunturkan niat Luhan.

"Yaaak! Namja gila! Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan membeli film horor!" Luhan berteriak pelan namun tajam pada Sehun yang masih tertawa.

"Aniyo! Aku hanya mendengar kau mengucapkan 'apa saja' tadi. Selebihnya, aku tidak dengar. Salahkan saja keadaan bioskop yang terlalu ramai!" jawabnya enteng.

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar jawaban acuh Sehun. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang mempermainkan Sehun? Mengapa justru ia yang merasa dipermainkan oleh namja nista ini?

"Hahahahahahaha!" Sehun tertawa lagi. "Kau benar-benar lucu, Luhan. Seharusnya, kau gunakan saja jurus tendangan mautmu tadi. Aku yakin _Annabelle_ pasti akan dengan senang hati berkenalan dengan sepatu kets-mu!" Sehun memberikan komentar terakhirnya sebelum berjalan mendahului Luhan yang terlihat semakin kesal.

**Luhan 2**

**Sehun 3**

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Waktu sudah menjelang malam. Tapi Sehun dan Luhan masih terlihat asik dengan 'kencan' mereka. Saat ini, keduanya berada di sebuah taman kota. Beberapa anak kecil terlihat tengah bermain dan berlari-larian di sekitar taman. Saling bekejar-kejaran dengan teman yang lain. Ada juga keluarga yang sepertinya memutuskan untuk melakukan piknik kecil-kecilan di taman. Menggelar tikar berukuran sedang dengan berbagai macam makanan di atasnya.

Luhan sendiri tengah menikmati es krim _vanilla_ yang dibelikan Sehun -lagi- di salah satu bangku yang memang tersedia di sana. Sehun duduk di sampingnya tanpa banyak kegiatan. Hanya memandang aktifitas yang terjadi di sekitanya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Luhan yang terlihat begitu menikmati es krimnya. Entah bagaimana bisa namja bermata rusa itu tidak muak, padahal itu adalah es krim ke-tujuhnya hari itu.

Keduanya memang memutuskan untuk melepas penat sesaat setelah lelah berkeliling kota. Mengitari pertokoan yang berjejeran di sepanjang jalan dan sesekali masuk untuk melihat-lihat saat dirasa ada yang menarik di dalam sana. Sehun juga membelikan Luhan sebuah kalung manis dengan _pendant_ huruf 'L' yang seperti tengah tersenyum manis menyambutnya. Dan Luhan, yang pada dasarnya memang menyukai berbagai aksesoris manis, langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Saat melewati toko boneka di samping toko aksesoris, hampir saja Luhan kehilangan kewarasannya begitu melihat boneka jumbo tokoh karakter kucing imut kesukaannya yang dipajang di etalase depan. Untung saja ia masih bisa menahan diri. Atau dia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan namja nista ini (read: Sehun). Dan untung saja saat itu sepertinya Sehun tidak terlalu memperhatikan dirinya. Namja albino itu tengah sibuk melihat isi dompetnya saat Luhan sedang berkelut dengan batinnya sendiri.

Bukankah tadi sudah dikatakan kalau Sehun tidak membawa banyak uang _cash_? Dan sekarang, uang yang tak banyak itu hanya tersisa beberapa ribu Won saja. Dengan perasaan was-was, Sehun melirik Luhan yang terpaku menatap ke toko boneka di samping mereka. 'Bukankah itu toko boneka?' pikir Sehun. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Luhan yang tertuju pada boneka 'Hello Kitty' berukurang jumbo di dalam sana.

Mungkinkah...

"Errrmmm, Namja Taro!" tegur Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. "Kau menginginkan boneka itu?" tanyanya penasaran. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, wajah Luhan tiba-tiba merona. "M-mwoo? Y-yaa! K-kau pikir aku ini yeoja?!" Luhan menatap Sehun tajam dan menjawab dengan terbata. Sehun memasang tampang blo'onnya. Mengernyit bingung dengan emosi Luhan yang benar-benar tak bisa ditebak. Keningnya semakin berkerut saat tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi, Luhan kembali berjalan tanpa mengajaknya.

'Aiissshh! Namja Taro ini benar-benar seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS!' pikir Sehun begitu mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan. Mata elangnya masih menatap Luhan yang seolah tak menyadari tatapannya.

"Sunbae!"

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara saat mendengar panggilan itu. Dua orang yeoja manis berjalan mendekati mereka. Dua yeoja yang dikenali Sehun sebagai yeoja yang tadi satu bis dengan mereka. Oh Tuhan! Dunia begitu sempit. Apa jangan-jangan mereka sengaja mengikutinya? Hhhhh, tak apa. Sehun rasa, dua tanda tangan di waktu senggangnya bukan masalah yang besar.

Dengan sigap, Sehun langsung mengaktifkan radar '_Idol Mode_' nya. Memberikan senyum terbaik pada kedua yeoja itu. Hitung-hitung sebagai pembuktian pada Luhan sekaligus pamer kalau kenyataannya, dia memang pemuda yang digandrungi banyak orang. Dan Luhan telah salah karena telah mengabaikannya kemarin-kemarin. Lalu setelah itu Luhan akan sadar, dan mereka... Hehehehehehehehe.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan membayangkan itu semua. Dia baru saja akan memberikan _fans service_ terbaik pada dua 'penggemar' itu. Namun—

"Annyeonghasaeyo, Luhan Sunbae!"

— sapaan itu tidak tertuju untuknya. Melainkan untuk Luhan yang tersenyum ramah pada dua orang itu. Sedangkan Sehun, hanya berdiri kikuk. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Sunbae! Boleh kami minta tanda tangan? Kami berdua mengagumimu, Luhan Sunbae!" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

'MWO? Jadi mereka penggemar Luhan? Bukan penggemarku? Dan mereka memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan apa? S-sunbae? Tapi, bukankah Luhan seumuran denganku?'

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan sedikit terkejut.

Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk semangat. Mengeluarkan sebuah '_note book_' dan memberikannya pada Luhan. "Kami juga ingin seperti Sunbae yang bisa belajar di Australia!"

'MWOO? Australia?'

"Aigoooo! Jeongmalyeo? Hmmmm, sepertinya musim nanti nanti akan ada program pertukaran pelajar lagi. Apa kalian sudah mendaftar?" Keduanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, kalian harus rajin belajar! Okay!" ujar Luhan setelah mengembalikan dua _note book_ yang telah ia tanda tangani.

"Ne! Ghamsa Hamnida, Luhan Sunbae!" ucap mereka kompak kemudian berlalu dengan membawa ekspresi bahagia setelah berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan Luhan. Sesekali, mereka masih menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum girang.

"Jadi, kau mempunyai 'penggemar' seperti itu?" tanya Sehun keki. Dia merasa dongkol dengan sikap dua yeoja yang sama sekali tak cantik itu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak bisa melihat dirinya yang begitu tampan ini dan hanya menatap pada Luhan yang cantik itu? Apa yeoja jaman sekarang sudah lebih menyukai pemuda cantik dari pada pemuda tampan?

Dia juga kesal karena Luhan bersikap begitu manis pada mereka dan malah bersikap jutek padanya. Memangnya dia salah apa? Selama ini, dia kan hanya ingin berteman dengan Luhan.

Dan yang lebih membuat Sehun jengkel adalah, dia tidak tahu mana yang membuatnya sangat marah. Kenyataan kalau dua yeoja itu tidak menganggap keberadaannya tadi, atau kenyataan kalau Luhan bisa tersenyum sangat manis ketika berbicara dengan mereka tapi tidak dengannya.

"Mereka bukan penggemarku. Hanya beberapa junior yang kebetulan belajar di jurusan yang sama denganku," jawab Luhan. "Mengapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu?" tanyanya kemudian, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh. Merasa bingung dengan nada yang digunakan Sehun saat bertanya. Mengapa Sehun terdengar tak suka?

"Aniyo. Aku hanya—

GRWWLLLLLLL

— lapar!"

Luhan tertawa geli mendengar suara perut keroncongan Sehun. Dan baru ia sadari, kalau dia juga kepalaran. Mereka memang sudah berjalan seharian tanpa makan sama sekali. Hanya _popcorn_ dan beberapa mangkuk es krim yang mengisi perut.

Tapi, ini bukan waktunya tertawa, Luhan! ini waktunya balas dendam untuk apa yang terjadi di bioskop tadi!

"Ah, Sehun-ah! Apa kau suka masakan Jepang?" tanya Luhan. Berharap kalau Sehun akan menjawab 'tidak'.

Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya tanda tak suka.

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Dan di sini lah Sehun sekarang. Di sebuah restoran Jepang yang bahkan dalam mimpi pun rasanya ia enggan untuk mampir. Menatap jengkel pada namja manis yang tengah asik berkutat dengan sushi di depannya. Menikmati potongan-potongan daging ikan mentah yang sangat menjijikkan -menurut Sehun- tanpa terlihat perduli padanya sedikit pun.

Dia sudah sangat lapar, tapi tidak ada satu masakan pun yang tertera di daftar menu yang bisa ia makan. Belum lagi, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Luhan bersikeras kalau Sehun-lah yang harus membayar semuanya.

"_Memangnya kau tidak tahu 'aturan kencan' yang paling utama, ya?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah innocent-nya. "Orang yang mengajak kencan, harus membayar segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan acara kencan mereka!" tutur Luhan ngawur. "Bukankah kau cukup terkenal dan memiliki banyak FANS? Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah kencan sebelumnya?" sindir Luhan._

Sehun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Tiba-tiba merasa pening dan frustasi. Itulah masalahnya. Selama ini, dia adalah pihak yang diajak. Dia tidak pernah mengajak seseorang untuk kencan. Luhan adalah yang pertama.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhh! Masakan Jepang itu memang paling lezaaaat!" komentar Luhan setelah menghabiskan semua makanan yang ia pesan.

Sehun tidak habis pikir, dengan tubuh mungil dan kurus seperti itu, entah dimana Luhan menyimpan semua makanan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan tujuh mangkuk es krim yang ia nikmati seharian ini.

"Ah! Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu" tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak sedikit keras, namun tidak sampai menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. "Kau membawa uang _cash_, kan? Di restoran tradisional seperti ini, aku tidak yakin mereka akan menerima pembayaran dengan menggunakan kartu kredit!" tutur Luhan khawatir. Tentu saja hanya pura-pura. Dia sempat melirik isi dompet Sehun saat berada di toko aksesoris tadi. Hehehehehe.

MWOOOOOOO?!

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Luhan. Seingatnya, uang di dompetnya tadi hanya tersisa beberapa ribu Won saja. Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa membayar semua ini? Lagi pula -Sehun menatap piring-piring kosong di atas meja- makanan segitu banyak, tidak mungkin hanya beberapa ribu Won, kan? Dan lagi, restoran ini kelihatannya cukup bergengsi.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka saat Luhan meminta _bill_-nya. Luhan menerima _bill_ tersebut dan tersenyum pada si pelayan yang berlalu pergi. Membacanya sekilas kemudian memberikannya pada Sehun.

MWOOOOOOOOO?! 745.000 Won?

Mata Sehun kembali membulat sempurna. Masa' makanan yang tidak seberapa itu harganya semahal ini? Apa pelayan itu memberikan _bill_ dari meja yang salah? Apa ini _bill_ milik meja sebelah? Dan yang lebih penting, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sehun tidak mau muncul di halaman depan majalah kampus dengan judul berita:

'PANGERAN XOXO UNIVERSITY YANG PALING TAMPAN, OH SEHUN, TIDAK MAMPU MEMBAYAR MAKANAN YANG TELAH DIMAKANNYA!'

Itu bisa merusak citranya!

Luhan terkekeh dalam hati melihat ekspresi Sehun. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan pura-pura khawatir. Padahal dalam hati, ia sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kepanikan yang tercetak di wajah Sehun.

"Omoooo! Jangan bilang kalau kau tak bisa membayarnya!?" tembak Luhan. "Aaaahhh~ Eottokhae?"

"Errrmm, sebenarnya uang segitu tidak ada artinya untukku! Hanya saja, semua uangku ada di atm. Karena aku tidak terbiasa membawa uang _cash _dalam jumlah banyak." jawab Sehun. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini pun, namja ini masih sempat menyombongkan diri.

"Hhhhh, seharusnya kau bilang dari awal kalau kau tidak punya uang. Jadi kita kan tidak perlu kemari dan aku juga tidak perlu memesan makanan sebanyak ini!" sesal Luhan dengan sedikit menyindir. "Bagaimana ini? Aku juga tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk membayar ini semua. Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Ah~ Bagaimana kalau aku keluar sebentar untuk mengambil uang di atm? Kau tunggu di sini saja!" usulnya.

Red alert, Luhan!

"Shireo!" tolak Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu hanya alasan yang kau buat karena kau tak mau membayar? Bagaimana kalau kau ternyata malah pergi meninggalkanku di sini?"

"Yaaaaaaaakk! Kau pikir aku orang yang seperti itu, eoh?" ujar Sehun tak terima.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah! Aku belum terlalu mengenalmu, jadi aku tidak bisa begitu saja percaya, kan?" jawab Luhan membela diri.

'Mwoooo?! Aiiisshhh! Namja ini! bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan itu setelah menguras isi dompetku? Aku bahkan sudah membayar semua belanjaannya tadi siang!' sewot Sehun dalam hati.

_**~I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul Choummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungaseun**_

_**Get in slow motion~**_

Ponsel Luhan berdering. Dan sungguh, jika saja situasinya tidak sedang mencekam seperti ini, Sehun ingin sekali tertawa melihat _phone case _yang digunakan oleh namja manis itu.

"Halo? Ah? Kau sudah sampai di depan restoran? Baiklah, aku akan keluar sekarang." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Melambaikan tangannya pada pria tampan yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada Audi hitam-nya. Satu tangan memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan, dan tangan lainnya melambai ke arah mereka.

"Mianhae, sehun-ah! Aku harus pergi. Aku lupa kalau sudah ada janji malam ini!" ujar Luhan dengan wajah menyesal sembari merapikan barang-barangnya. "Kau bisa mengatasi ini, kan?"

Alis Sehun berkedut gusar. Jangan bilang kalau namja manis ini akan meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja di sini. "Kau... tidak akan benar-benar pergi, kan?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawa yang nyaris keluar melihat wajah panik artis _wannabe_ di depannya itu. "Temanku sudah menunggu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya menunggu lebih lama, kan? Atau... Kau mau aku meminjam uang pada temanku untuk membayar ini? Setelah itu kita bisa ke atm sebentar untuk menarik uang!" usul Luhan.

"Andwae!" tolak Sehun cepat. Tidak pernah dalam sejarah Sehun meminjam uang. Catat itu! TIDAK PERNAH! Tidak kemarin, tidak hari ini, tidak besok, tidak SELAMANYA!

"Sudahlah. Kau pergi saja! Aku akan mengatasi ini."

Luhan tersenyum menang. "Tentu saja kau bisa mengatasinya. Bukankah kau memiliki BANYAK FANS? Mereka, pasti bisa membantumu, kan? Atau... Kau berikan saja satu KEDIPAN MATAmu pada pelayan atau manajer restoran, seperti yang kau lakukan waktu di bioskop tadi. Bukankah PESONAmu sangat luar biasa? Siapa tahu, mereka akan memberikan diskon khusus karena keTAMPANanmu!" Tiba-tiba Luhan kembali menjadi Luhan yang jutek.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ne! Pai pai!"

Dan Luhan pun melangkahkan kakinya. Masih menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa yang siap meledak kapan saja. Salah satu pelayan di sana menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihatnya. Setelah berada di luar restoran, Luhan pun berjalan mendekati Sehun. Jemari lentiknya terangkat untuk mengetuk dinding kaca di samping Sehun.

Ting ting ting

"Sehun-ah! HWAITING!" teriaknya memberi semangat pada Sehun yang masih kebingungan di dalam dan kembali melangkah ringan menuju mobil Audi yang tengah menunggunya.

**Luhan 97.**

**Sehun 3.**

Sehun melongo. Menatap Luhan yang telah masuk ke dalam mobil dengan senyum manisnya. Dan menatap tak suka pada pria yang di dalam mobil yang dengan mudahnya mendapat senyum tulus dan manis dari Luhan.

Mengapa dia tidak bisa mendapatkan itu? Mengapa Luhan tak mau tersenyum seperti itu padanya? Dan mengapa pula dia ingin Luhan memberikan senyum itu untuknya?

Aigooooo. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya otak encernya sudah mulai beku gara-gara namja berambut coklat madu itu. Atau karena mata indahnya? Atau mungkin hidung bangirnya? Bulu mata lentiknya? Bibir cherry-nya? Ataaaau...

'Oh Sehun! kau benar-benar sudah gila!' gumamnya. Ini bukan saatnnya memikirkan Luhan. Ini adalah saatnya dia memikirkan keselamatan hidup dan martabatnya!

Mengambil ponsel (yang seharian ini terlupakan) di dalam tas punggungnya, Sehun terbelalak heboh melihat 94 panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa pesan masuk di sana.

_**Magnae! Kau di mana? Kau tidak lupa acara kita malam ini kan? Si rambut mie itu sepertinya akan meledak jika kau tak segera muncul. - Kris**_

_**Sehun-ah! Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Lupakan saja perihal nomor yang hilang itu. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh! - Suho**_

_**Kalau sampai aku gagal melihat Sandara Noona malam ini, kau bisa mendaftarkan dirimu di pemakaman besok pagi, Oh Sehun! - Chanyeol**_

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Dia baru ingat kalau malam ini mereka berencana akan menonton konser 2NE1 bersama ketiga Hyung-nya. Hhhhhhh. Chanyeol pasti akan benar-benar membunuhnya.

Aiiisshhh! Persetan dengan keselamatan hidupnya yang terancam berakhir di tangan Chanyeol. Yang penting sekarang dia harus menyelamatkan harga diri dan martabatnya. Dan yang bisa menolong Sehun tanpa menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya tiga Hyung *coret*tersayang*coret itu.

Sehun pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetik beberapa kata dan mengieimkannya pada ketiga calon penyelamatnya.

_**Red Allert! SOS! EMERGENCY! Hyuuuuung! Tolong aku! T_T**_

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

_**OMAKE**_

_**Luhan Side!**_

"_MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"_

_Luhan melepaskan tawa yang sudah ditahannya sedari tadi. Memegang perutnya dan menghapus titik air mata di sudut mata. Wajahnya terlihat begitu puas setelah mengerjai Sehun._

"_Dia siapa?" tanya pria tampan yang duduk di balik kemudi._

_Luhan menghentikan tawanya. Meraih botol air mineral di dashboard dan menegak isinya. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang namja aneh yang, sialnya, tak sengaja kukenal," jawab Luhan kembali tertawa geli._

_Pria itu menaikkan alisnya. "Pria aneh?" tanyanya lagi. Luhan mengangguk seraya memasang sabuk pengaman._

_Pria itu tersenyum jahil. "Mungkin kau lupa. Tapi kau selalu menyukai hal-hal yang berbau aneh, Lu!" ujarnya. Luhan menghentikan kegiatan 'memasang seat belt'-nya dan menatap namja itu tak setuju._

"_Ani—"_

"_Buktinya, ketiga temanmu itu. Yang satu, seperti Donal Bebek. Tingkat kecerewetannya selevel dengan ahjuma yang melihat diskon besar-besaran di swalayan. Yang satu lagi, begitu menyukai Pororo. Maniak dapur dan segala pernak-perniknya. Dan yang terakhir, yang bernama Lay. Oh Tuhan! Jangan membuatku mengatakan apa saja keanehan-keanehan yang ia lakukan selama aku mengenalnya! Dia selalu mengingatkanku pada sahabatnya Sponge Bob."_

_Luhan merengut. Mem-pout-kan bibirnya dengan sangat imut. Meski apa yang pria itu katakan adalah kenyataan, tapi Luhan tidak begitu suka kalau teman-temannya dinilai 'aneh' seperti itu. "Mereka teman-temanku. Dan mereka tidak aneh. Hanya sedikit berbeda saja!" kilahnya tak terima. "Lagi pula, meski aku menyukai hal-hal yang berbau aneh, namja di dalam restoran itu adalah pengecualian. Dia ANEH, NARSIS, SOK GANTENG, MENYEBALKAN, dan aku TIDAK suka!"_

"_Benarkah?" tanya pria itu dengan nada menggoda. "Tapi dia memang tampan kok. Dan sepertinya—"_

"_TITIK!" potong Luhan. "Sudahlah, sekarang cepat nyalakan mobilnya, karena aku sudah terlambat. Nanti Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Lay bisa memarahiku kalau konsernya dimulai dan aku belum sampai di sana!" ucapnya sewot._

_Pria itu tertawa kecil melihat kesewotan Luhan dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Memecah jalanan kota Incheon yang cukup sepi malam itu._

"_Errrmm. Henry Ge!" panggil Luhan setelah terdiam beberapa detik. "Apa menurutmu aku keterlaluan? Aku meninggalkan namja aneh itu di sana dengan bill 745.000 Won dan berkata kalau restoran itu tidak menerima pembayaran dengan kartu kredit! Dan sekarang, dia tengah kebingungan karena di dompetnya tidak ada uang cash sebanyak itu."_

_CKIIIIIITTTTTT_

_Henry menginjak rem mendadak mendengar jumlah uang yang disebutkan Luhan. "Mwooooo? 745.000 Won? Yaaakk! Luhan-ah! Memangnya kau makan apa di sana? Apa kau memakan piring kristalnya?" tanya Henry tak percaya._

_Namja manis merengut dan itu menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Ermmm, sebenarnya makanan yang kumakan tadi tidak semahal itu. Aku sengaja menyuruh Minseok untuk menambahkan harganya, hehehhee!" Luhan nyengir. "Habisnya aku kesal, Ge! Dia membuatku menonton Annabelle dan mentertawakanku! Bayangkan saja bagaimana keadaanku saat di bioskop tadi. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa film seperti itu bisa sangat laku!"_

_Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia juga sangat sombong dengan wajah tampannya dan menganggap kalau semua orang akan terpesona padanya. Tch! Aku tidak tertarik, dan aku ingin dia tahu itu!"_

_Tck tck tck_

"_Tunggu, tunggu! Kau bilang 'makanan yang kumakan'. Apa itu berarti hanya kau yang makan?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Dia tidak suka masakan Jepang. Makanya aku mengajaknya kesana."_

_Henry menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tingkah konyol Luhan. "Tapi kau tetap tidak boleh seperti itu, Lu! Apa yang kau lakukan itu keterlaluan," komentar namja tampan itu._

"_Benarkah?"_

_Henry mengangguk. "Tapi, jika memang dia se-menyebalkan yang kau katakan tadi, aku rasa sedikit pelajaran tak masalah. Lagi pula, sepertinya dia orang kaya, kan? 750ribu Won sepertinya bukan masalah," imbunya kemudian._

_Luhan terdiam. Namja yang memiliki mata indah itu terlihat gamang. Otaknya bekerja. Memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Saat Sehun menjadi... Sehun. Well, itu memang menyebalkan. Tapi namja itu sudah membelikan banyak es krim untuknya hari ini. Dia juga membayarkan semua belanjaannya. Dan lagi—_

_Luhan teringat kejadian di dalam bis._

—_Sehun telah menyelamatkannya dari tangan jahil si ahjussi mesum. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya narsisnya saja yang keterlaluan. Dia juga sopan dan memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik. Luhan juga teringat akan wajah panik Sehun tadi. Dan jangan lupakan perut Sehun yang beberapa kali berbunyi. Aaaaah~ Dia pasti sangat lapar sekarang._

_Hmmmmmm. Apa ia memang keterlaluan?_

_Aiiiissssshhh! Luhan berdecak sebal. Merogoh ponsel di dalam tas dan langsung menghubungi seseorang._

"_Ah~ Minseok-ah! Apa 'dia' masih ada di sana?" tanya Luhan begitu panggilannya diterima._

"_..."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_..."_

"_Hmmm, bisa lakukan sesuatu untukku? Namja itu tidak menyukai masakan Jepang, jadi bisa kau meminta Jongdae untuk membuatkan makanan yang lain untukknya? Aku rasa, semua orang Korea pasti menyukai Omurice, kan?"_

"_..."_

"_Baiklah! Ah~ Jangan lupa katakan padanya kalau semua makanan tadi tidak perlu dibayar! Arrasseo!"_

"_..."_

"_Dan satu lagi! Kalau Omurice-nya sudah matang, hubungi aku sebelum mengantarkan makanan itu padanya, yaaaaa!" Luhan mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Tangan kiri mengusap-usap pendant 'L' dari kalung yang tergantung cantik di lehernya. Dan bibir merah itu mengulum senyum manis yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya._

_Di sampingnya, Henry kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Luhan. 'Hhhhhh, dasar bocah labil! Tadi katanya tidak suka -_-! Sekarang malah menyuruh Koki utama untuk membuatkan Omurice,' batin namja tampan itu kemudian kembali menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan Audi-nya._

_**Luhan Side, Ends**_

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!

Hampir satu bulan, dan Liyya baru kembali sekarang dengan chapter sangat mengecewakan, sepertinya, dan makin gak jelas mau dibawa kemana.

Liyya minta maaf karena baru bisa update hari ini /BOW/ Beberapa hari kemarin, mood Liyya lagi down maksimal. Tiap mau ngetik, pasti bawaannya g semangat. Padahal idenya udah melayang-layang di dalam kepala. Huhuhuhu.

Liyya mau ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang masih mau menunggu dan membaca ff garing ini. Buat semua yang udah baca, follow, favorit, dan review di chapter kemarin.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

**Balasan Review:**

Flame park: Boleh deeeeek, bunuh aja tuh TBC XD Mian kemaren g bisa update asap, banyak gangguan(?) hehehehhe. Mw ikutan Event? Boleh bangeeeeeeeeeeeeettt. Masih sampek akhir Desember kok dek :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

miyah oh: Luhan gak galak kaaaaak, dia gilo sama Sehun yang over PD wakakakkaka XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Lu-Yan: Laaaaaaaaaaaahhh? Trus gmana? Masih nyambung tapi kan sama ceritanya? hehehehe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Aku adalah aku: Mian, tapi Liyya gak jualan aqua(?)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

ludeer : Sehun mah asal nyeplos aja dek. Lah wong belom jadian aja dia udah tunduk banget ame Luhaen XD Entah lucu ato malah tegang, Kakak juga belom tau. Kita lihat aja saat moment itu datang(?) hehehehe. APPUAAAAAAAAAAAHH? Kamu jadi suka baca BL karena Kakak? #kabur

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Stephi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, makasiiiihhhh :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

clx: Ini udah lanjut yaaaa. Maaf kalau lelet #bow

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Ini luhan: Sip mantaaaaaaaaaapp. Ff ne gak akan ada hurt2 nya kok, tenang ajah ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

ani n: Eoooonnn, dimana2 kerjanya jadi rentenir neeee -_- Yang kepo tu si Chanyeol. Suho ketularan. Lah Kris katut pisan wakakkakakkaka XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

pandayehet88: Sama-samaaaa :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Guest: Hhwakakakkakakkakaka. Gak mungkin pake banget lah kalo kakak bikin Pair yang 'itu' deeeeeek :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

hunhankid: Whoaaaaaaaaaaa. Makasih makasiiiiih #XOXO

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Yang punya akun, bisa cek PM-nya yaa!

See U, next chapter!

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


	4. Chapter 4

**The Player**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Pair: HunHan

Genre: RomCom(?)

Rate: T

Chapter: 4

**A/N:**

**SEPERTI BIASA, ****LIYYA MAU NGUCAPIN BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANYAK TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA AUTHOR YANG MAU IKUT BERPARTISIPASI DAN MERAMAIKAN 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE' EVENT INI!**

**TERIMA KASIH JUGA BUAT READERS YANG SELALU SETIA BACA, FAV, FOLLOW, N REVIEW FF-FF YANG UDAH DIPUBLISH. DAN JUGA, MAKASIH BANGET BUAT SEMANGATNYA^^**

**#BIGHUG**

**.**

**.**

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**Warning: Romance gagal, cerita abal-abal, ide cerita pasaran -_- typo(s) dimana-mana, feel ngawang(?) alias gak dapet *trus ngapa masih ditulis n di-post -_-* #Liyyanyengir XD**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

_Cinta._

_Semua orang pasti tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi, apa sebenarnya makna dari lima huruf yang begitu sempurna jika bersama itu? Apa yang begitu hebat dari satu kata itu yang bisa membuat seseorang melakukan apa pun demi cinta? Dan apa pendapat mereka tentang cinta?_

_Bagi Chanyeol, "Cinta adalah saat aku selalu bisa menjadi alasan di balik senyum manis kekasihku! My Baekkie!" Dan Baekhyun, langsung memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki, untuk Chanyeol._

"_Saat aku melihat ke dalam matanya, aku tidak hanya akan melihat pantulan diriku di sana. Aku juga meilhat hari ini, esok, dan masa depanku! Itulah cinta. Dan aku, melihat itu semua dengan jelas saat menatap mata Kyungsoo!" ungkap Suho sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu-malu mau di sampingnya._

"_Ketika aku bisa mencintai dan menerima kekasihku apa adanya, dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya, itulah cinta!" tutur Kris, kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan bersiap untuk menyapa bibir manis kekasihnya yang sudah memejamkan mata. Namun saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja, Kris berhenti._

"_Satu lagi, kalau suatu saat nanti kau lupa namaku, kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan 'MINE', babe!" Mata Lay, yang sebelumnya terpejam itu, terbuka lebar. Dengan raut wajah kesal, ia lalu mendorong jidat Kris menjauh darinya. Menolak mentah-mentah niat baik Kris untuk melembabkan bibirnya._

_Thanks to komentar tak penting dari Kris setelah sebuah kalimat yang membuat Lay melayang ke langit tujuh, kita semua tidak perlu menyaksikan aksi rated plus plus dari pasangan unik itu._

_Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun dan Luhan? Apa kata mereka tentang cinta?_

_Bagi Sehun, cinta adalah saat ia menatap mata indah Luhan dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Saat ia melihat lengkungan manis di bibir Luhan yang mengulum senyum karena dirinya. Saat ia masih keukeuh mengejar Luhan yang bersikap acuh padanya. Saat ia menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan yang terasa begitu pas di dalam genggaman tangannya. Saat sebuah keinginan untuk melindungi itu terasa begitu membuncah di dalam dirinya. Saat ia, dengan perasaan bahagia dan bangga, akhirnya bisa menyebut Luhan sebagai 'MINE' di depan semua orang. Dan saat Luhan, dengan senyum malu-malunya, mengangguk sembari mengucapkan kata 'YOURS' dengan suara pelan._

_Dan bagi Luhan, cinta adalah takdir yang mempertemukan dirinya dan Sehun. Pilihan yang ia buat saat menjadi teman Sehun. Keputusan yang tidak akan pernah ia sesali saat menerima cinta yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Dan saat eksistensi seorang Sehun berubah di matanya. From nothing to evertything._

"_**Somewhere between laughing for no reasons, stupid arguments, and making fun of each other, I fell in love with you!"**_

_**-HunHan-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Tiga mobil mewah terlihat memasuki area parkir sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah. Disusul dengan munculnya tiga namja tampan luar biasa dari ketiga mobil mewah tersebut. Kris dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja-nya. Suho dengan wajah khawatir-nya. Dan Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya. Ketiga namja tampan itu saling menatap satu sama lain saat menyadari di mana mereka berada.

_Restoran Jepang?_

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Suho, Kris, dan Chanyeol bergegas masuk ke dalam. Mencari-cari sosok namja berkulit putih pucat yang beberapa menit lalu mengirim pesan SOS pada mereka.

"WOW! Aku kira tadi kami salah masuk restoran," komentar Chanyeol begitu mereka tiba di tempat Sehun duduk. Niat baik untuk membunuh Sehun langsung lenyap dari benak namja berambut mie itu ketika melihat keadaan sang magnae yang terlihat mengenaskan dalam pandangannya.

Sehun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya malas mendengar komentar itu.

"Ya! Sehun-ah! Apa yang terjadi? Kau kan tidak suka makanan Jepang. Mengapa malah ada di sini?" Pertanyaan itu berturut-turut keluar dari bibir Suho.

Kris memutar bola matanya. "Kau bodoh atau bagaimana?!" cibir tiang listrik itu. "Lihat saja piring kotor di atas meja. Semuanya ada di sebelah sana. Tidak ada yang di depan Sehun. berarti Sehun tidak memakan apa pun. Dan berarti sebelumnya ada orang di sana. Iya kan, Sehun?" jelasnya kemudian.

"Terimakasih telah menjelaskannya, Hyung!" ujar Sehun sarkastik.

"You're welcome, magnae!" jawab Kris santai.

Suho mendelik. "Kau ditinggal pergi oleh Hyeri?" tanya namja pendek itu. Setahunya, pacar ter_-update_ Sehun adalah gadis centil yang tidak mau dipanggil 'Noona' itu.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ini pertama kalinya kau ditinggal oleh kekasihmu! Aku tidak menyangka Hyeri bisa melakukan hal seperti ini," sahut Chanyeol terkejut.

Uuurrrggghhh. Sehun mulai menyesal karena meminta bantuan dari tiga orang ini. Harusnya dia meminta salah satu pelayan rumahnya untuk membawakan sejumlah uang kemari. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan berani bertanya apa pun padanya. Dan seandainya saja ketiga Hyung ini tahu kalau hari ini ada begitu banyak kata 'pertama kali' yang dilakukannya.

Pertama kali, mengajak seseorang untuk kencan.

Pertama kali, naik bis umum.

Pertama kali, membayarkan belanjaan seseorang.

Pertama kali, membelikan sesuatu untuk orang lain selain ketiga Hyung-nya.

Pertama kali, menggunakan uang receh yang ada di dompetnya.

Pertama kali, ditinggal begitu saja oleh teman kencannya.

Dan jika saja Sehun mau menelusuri lebih dalam ke lubuk hatinya, dia akan menemukan satu kata 'pertama' lagi di sana dan menyadari sesuatu.

Ini adala pertama kali, ia menyukai seseorang.

Sehun cemberut. "Kalian pikir Hyeri Noona bisa melakukan hal seperti ini padaku?" Chanyeol, Kris, dan Suho saling berpandangan.

"Jadi, bukan Hyeri?" - Suho

"Jadi, ada orang lain? Siapa?" - Kris

"Jadi, kali ini kau pacaran dengan dua orang sekaligus?" - Chanyeol

"Hyung! Memangnya kau pernah melihatku mengencani dua orang sekaligus?!" Hhhhhhhh. Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Seseorang. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Namja yang nomor ponselnya telah kalian lenyapkan!" jawab Sehun.

"MWOOOOOO?!" Suho berteriak histeris. "Jadi kau dicampakkan oleh orang yang baru saja kau kenal?" komentar Chanyeol. "Well, ini bahkan lebih mengejutkan lagi!" sahut Kris.

Sehun semakin frustasi. Apa ini sesi wawancara? Mengapa ada begitu banyak pertanyaan? Tak bisakah mereka menolongnya tanpa banyak bertanya?

"Aiisshhh! Hyung! Tidak bisakah kalian membayar _bill -_nya dan kita segera keluar dari sini? Di dompetku tidak ada apa pun selain kartu! Tapi katanya di sini tidak menerima pembayaran dengan kartu!" tukasnya kesal dengan kepala tertunduk dan kening yang menempel di meja.

Suho melongo kemudian menngetuk sayang kepala Sehun. "Kau bodoh atau apa, Oh Sehun? Jaman sekarang, restoran mana yang tidak menerima kartu kredit? Memangnya ini warteg pinggir jalan?!"

Namja bermarga 'Oh' itu sontak mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Suho. Mengapa ia tidak berfikiran seperti itu?

"Tapi tadi dia bilang—"

"MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chanyeol tergelak tiba-tiba setelah memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Yaaa! Kau telah ditipu mentah-mentah, Sehun-ah! Dia mengerjaimu, Tuan Oh! Hahahahahaa."

Sehun tercengang. Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan Suho memberikan tatapan simpati untuknya.

Uuurrrgghhh! Ya Tuhan! Sehun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Pokoknya bayarkan saja, Hyung! Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini dan membeli sesuatu. Aku—"

Kalimat Sehun terhenti. Aroma sedap dari makanan favoritnya tiba-tiba menyapa indra penciuman Sehun. Namja itu segera membuka tangkupan tangannya dan langsung bersitatap dengan sepiring Omurice di atas meja.

"—lapar!" lanjutnya pelan. Tapi sepertinya Sehun masih memiliki kontrol diri. Buktinya, meskipun tengah amat sangat kelaparan, dia tidak langsung menyantap makanan _nganggur_ di depannya. Namja berdagu tajam itu malah menatap pelayan yang baru saja meletakkan makanan menggiurkan itu.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sehun _blo'on_.

"Aku baru tahu kalau restoran Jepang juga menjual Omurice," ujar Chanyeol tak penting.

Si pelayan membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlalu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dan Sehun baru menyadari keberadaan sosok lain bersama si pelayan tadi. Seseorang yang mengenakan jas rapi tengah tersenyum sopan padanya dan ketiga Hyung-nya.

"Tuan muda meminta koki utama membuatkan ini untuk anda," ucap orang itu sopan. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya dia manajer di restoran ini.

Eh? Sehun mengerjap bingung. Tuan muda? Siapa? Apa jangan-jangan dia salah satu fans-nya? Lalu dia tersenyum aneh. Hahaaaaaaaai, beginilah namanya orang terkenal. Dimana-mana, ada saja fans yang memberikan sesuatu. Hohohohoho.

"Dan Tuan muda juga berpesan kalau anda tidak perlu membayar semua makanan yang ia makan tadi!" ujar orang itu lagi. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Silahkan dinikmati, Tuan!"

Sehun berhenti tersenyum aneh. Orang itu berlalu. Meninggalkan Sehun dan ketercengangannya. Meninggalkan Kris, Chanyeol dan Suho yang saling melempar pandang.

"Sehun-ah! Kau, kencan dengan anak pemilik restoran ini?" tanya Chanyeol mulai 'kepo'.

Sehun masih mengerjap bingung. Otaknya bekerja sangat keras. Mencoba mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan manajer restoran ber_name-tag_ Xiumin tadi. Tuan muda? Makanan yang dimakannya? Siapa? Orang yang dimaksud, yang dipanggil Tuan muda.

Mungkinkah?

Dddrrrtttt

Ponsel Sehun bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya terpampang di layar depan. Dengan kening mengernyit, namja tampan itu membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

_**Maaf TT_TT**_

Keningnya makin berkerut bingung. Namun detik berikutnya, sebuah pesan lain dari nomer yang sama kembali masuk. Dan kerutan itu, berubah menjadi senyuman.

_**Aku tidak tahu makanan apa yang kau suka. Tapi kudengar, semua orang Korea menyukai Omurice. Jadi, kau harus menghabiskannya, ya! Aku akan memastikannya lewat Xiumin! ^o^**_

Dan saat pesan ketiga masuk, senyuman itu menjadi semakin lebar. Sangat lebar.

_**Kau, tidak akan dendam padaku, kan? Kita impas? :)**_

Kris, Chanyeol, Suho cengo. Menatap ngeri pada Sehun yang tersenyum lebar seperti seorang maniak sambil terus menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kau, benar-benar harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi, magnae!" ujar Kris yang langsung diangguki oleh kedua temannya. "Dengan detail!" imbuh Suho.

Namun Sehun seolah tak mendengarnya. Pikirannya melayang ke awang-awang karena pesan itu. Ditambah lagi emot '_smiley_' yang ditambahkan Luhan di pesan yang ketiga. Aaaaah~ Sehun jadi membayangkan senyum manis Luhan yang ditujukan untuknya. Senyum manis yang benar-benar manis dan tulus.

Kali ini, Sehun tidak membuang waktu lagi. Mengetikkan beberapa kata sebagai balasan dan langsung menyimpan nomor Luhan sebelum terkena tangan-tangan jahil nan kepo milik ketiga makhluk abstral di depannya (_read_: KrisYeolHo).

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

"Kau tidak mau mampir dulu, Ge?" tanya Luhan saat Henry memarkirkan mobilnya di depan apartemen Luhan.

Pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Ge' itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah, Lu!" tolaknya halus. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan restoran. Kau tahu itu, kan? Apalagi, hari ini kau sudah membuat aku rugi!"

Iiissshhh! Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kenap pelit sekali pada adik sendiri, eoh?! Lagi pula, restoran itu kan milik Baba. Bukan milikmu!" cibirnya.

Henri tertawa pelan. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, haruskah aku melaporkan apa yang terjadi hari ini pada Baba? Biar dia tahu, kalau anak tersayangnya, yang berwajah malaikat ini juga memiliki sisi gelap! Hahahahahaha!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk!" Luhan mendelik. Membuat Henry semakin terpingkal melihatnya wajahnya yang sangat imut itu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Luhan semakin keki.

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk!" Henry menghentikan tawanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari kursi belakang. "Dan berikan ini pada ketiga teman anehmu itu. Mereka pasti kesal karena kalian tidak jadi nonton konser!" ujarnya seraya menyodorkan sekotak sushi pada Luhan.

Namja manis itu tersenyum senang dan langsung menubruk Henry dengan tubuh kurusnya. "Huwaaaaaaa! Gege memang yang terbaik!" serunya. Ia lalu memberikan ciuman sayang di pipi Henry dan bergegas keluar dari mobil.

_Dengan sekotak sushi ini, dongsaeng-dongsaeng cerewet itu pasti akan memaafkannya, hehehehe._

Ddrrrttttt

Langkah ringannya terhenti saat merasakan getaran yang berasal dari ponsel di saku _jeans_ yang ia kenakan. Luhan mengambil ponsel tersebut dan segera membuka kunci layarnya. Sebuah pesan masuk dengan nama 'namja aneh' terpampang di sana.

_**Besok. BUBBLE TEA PALACE. Jam 3.**_

_**Setelah itu, baru kita impas! :D**_

'Tch!' Luhan berdecih pelan. Mengetikkan beberapa kata di layar ponselnya dan mengirim pesan itu pada Sehun.

_**Jika kau berjanji untuk bersikap sedikit lebih 'waras', mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya! :P**_

Namja manis itu kembali melanjutkan langkah ringannya setelah mengirimkan balasan. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan senyum lebar yang bisa-bisa membuat orang salah paham dan mengiranya tak waras.

Blamm

Luhan menutup pelan pintu apartemennya. Melepas sepatu _kets_ yang sempat beberapa kali menyapa tulang kering Sehun dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang tersedia dengan sangat rapih. Ponsel ditangan buru-buru dimasukkan kembali ke dalam saku sebelum ketiga dongsaeng cerewet yang tinggal dengannya mulai rusuh.

"Aku pulang!" ujarnya sedikit nyaring untuk menarik perhatian tiga manusia kerdil nan imut yang tengah menonton di ruang tengah. Ia lalu menghampiri mereka yang terlihat agak kesal. Luhan maklum, bagaimana pun dia telah merusak acara mereka malam ini. Bukan hanya masalah konser 2NE1, tapi juga kencan mereka.

Hhhhhh. Namja manis itu menghela nafasnya pelan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di antara Lay dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat acuh dan begitu fokus pada televisi di depan mereka. Meski kenyataannya saat itu sedang jeda komersial. Sedangkan Baekhyun memilih untuk sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Mungkin bertukar pesan dengan sang kekasih dan mengeluh tentang kencan mereka yang gagal.

"Mianhae! Tadi ada sedikit masalah, jadi aku tidak bisa sampai tepat waktu," ujar Luhan menyesal. "Sebagai gantinya, aku membawakan sushi kesukaan kalian dari restoran Henry Ge! Jjaaa!" serunya semangat. Menunjukkan plastik berisi sekotak sushi yang diberikan Henry tadi.

Baekhyun terlihat melirik dari ekor matanya. Dan Luhan bisa mendengar suara air liur yang diteguk dari sisi kanan dan kirinya. 'Langkah pertama, cukup sukses!' pikir Luhan.

"Kalian tidak mau? Ataaaaaaau, aku berikan saja pada MinWoo (anak tetangga sebelah yang sangat menyukai makanan khas Jepang)? Aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan menolaknya. Apalagi, ini kan dari restorannya Henry Ge!" pancing Luhan.

Masih diam.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, dengan sangat perlahan. "Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang mau. Aku—"

"ANDWAEEEE!" Ketiganya berteriak dengan sangat kompak.

Luhan tertawa pelan dan kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu meletakkan plastik itu di atas meja. Dan detik berikutnya, LayBaekSoo sudah menyerbu makanan mungil-mungil itu. "Yaaaaaaaaaa! Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian lebih menyukai sushi daripada aku!" sindirnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan memeluk Luhan dari samping dengan sayang. "Aniyo, Hyung!" ucapnya dengan mulut penuh sushi. "Memangnya, kau kemana saja, eoh? Apa terjadi sesuatu di restoran?" tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan hampir saja tergelak karena pertanyaan itu. Tiba-tiba teringat kembali pada kencan seharinya dengan namja tampan itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, 'kencan'nya hari ini tidak begitu buruk. Bahkan bisa dibilang kalau ia senang dan terhibur. Minus kenarsisan Sehun yang sepertinya tak berujung itu tentunya. Kekekekeke.

"Hyung!" panggil Baekhyun. "Kau melamun!"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata kala tersadar dari lamunanya. "Eh? Kalian mengatakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya curiga. "Apa terjadi sesuatu hari ini, Hyung? Kau terlihat aneh. Tidak biasanya kau melamun."

Uurrgggh. Insting detektif Baekhyun memang sangat kuat! Untung saja dua adiknya yang lain tidak seperti itu.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. "Ada sedikit 'masalah' tadi di restoran," jawab Luhan seadanya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kekasih kalian? Apa mereka pulang?" Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hhhh, padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Aku kan juga ingin tahu seperti apa kekasih dongsaeng-dongsaengku." tuturnya. "Dan seharusnya, kalian pergi saja ke konser tanpa aku tadi!"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kyungsoo lagsung menghentikan makannya dan beranjak duduk di depan Luhan, di atas karpet. Menyandarkan kepala di atas kedua punggung tangan halusnya yang berada di atas paha Luhan.

"Mengenai itu, sebenarnya kegagalan acara malam ini tidak sepenuhnya karenamu, Hyung," ujar namja yang memiliki hobi memasak itu. Luhan menatap ketiga adiknya bingung.

"Kami juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi sepertinya ada hal _emergency_ yang terjadi, dan magnae mereka tidak bisa datang. Dia mengirim sebuah pesan untuk ketiganya, dan wussshhhhh. Mereka langsung meluncur pergi dan membatalkan acara malam ini," sahut Lay.

"Tapi, ada untungnya juga acara nonton konser kita dibatalkan. Karena aku tidak mau magnae gila itu bertemu denganmu!" imbuh Baekhyun. Lay dan Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Magnae? Memangnya ada apa dengan 'magnae' itu sampai kalian tidak ingin aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Luhan penadaran.

BaekSooLay saling berpandangan. 'Karena kami tidak mau kau terpesona lalu jatuh hati padanya dan berakhir seperti kami!' jawab ketiganya kompak. Tapi, tentu saja hanya di dalam hati.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, Hyung! Kami hanya tidak ingin kau berteman dengan orang yang salah," jawab Baekhyun.

"Memangnya, dia bukan orang yang baik?" tanya Luhan lagi, semakin penasaran. Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sebenarnya dia baik sih, Hyung! Tapi terkadang dia suka over PeDe, dan kami tahu kalau kau tidak suka dengan orang seperti itu, kan?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun yang menjawab. Urusan mencari alasan, memang Baekhyun ahlinya. Hohohoho.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya. Mendengar cerita Baekhyun tentang 'magnae' itu, ia jadi teringat lagi pada namja yang beberapa jam lalu menemaninya keliling kota Incheon. Jadi, orang seperti itu benar-benar ada lagi di luar sana? Ia kira, Sehun adalah satu-satunya di dunia.

"Iya, makanya Hyung tidak perlu bertemu dengannya!" jawab Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. "Tapi, jika adiknya seperti itu, apa Hyung-nya tidak mirip-mirip begitu juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Ge! Kris itu tidak seperti adiknya. Meski wajahnya sedikit angker seperti _Angry Bird_, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik. Hanya saja, dia tidak begitu bisa tersenyum dengan orang-orang yang tidak begitu ia kenal!" jelas Lay.

"Chanyeol apalagi. Dia tipe-tipe orang yang tidak ada beban dalam hidupnya. Selalu tersenyum dan menyebar kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan dijuluki _Happy Virus_ oleh anak-anak kampus." Baekhyun ikut membanggakan kekasihnya.

Luhan lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang masih bersandar dipangkuannya. Menunggu cerita singkat tentang kekasih magnaenya itu. "Kalau Suho Hyung. Dia ramah. Baik. Tidak enggan untuk memberikan senyumnya pada siapa pun. Dan dari mereka ber-empat, Suho Hyung adalah yang paling bijak," ujarnya.

Ada rona merah yang merekah di kedua pipi tambun Kyungsoo saat mengucapkan itu. Membuat Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubitnya karena gemas. Hhhhhhhh. Mendengar cerita dari ketiga adiknya, tiba-tiba Luhan juga ingin mempunyai seorang kekasih. Setidaknya, nanti tidak akan ada yang berani menggodanya lagi. Dia juga jadi punya teman saat menikmati minuman favoritnya di kafe. Dan jika dia bertemu dengan ahjussi mesum di dalam bis seperti tadi siang, akan ada yang melindunginya.

"Sepertinya mereka bertiga orang yang baik," komentar Luhan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan si magnae. Errrrr, siapa tadi namanya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Namanya Se—"

_**~I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul Choummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungaseun**_

_**Get in slow motion~**_

Luhan meraih ponsel di sakunya yang berdering begitu nyaring. 'Tunggu sebentar, ya!' bisiknya pelan dan menerima panggilan itu.

"Oh, Minseok-ah? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan begitu mendengar sapaan dari seberang sana. Ia lalu berdiri dan beranjak menjauh dari ketiga dongsaeng yang menatapnya penasaran. Tidak biasanya Luhan menjauh saat menerima panggilan seperti itu. Apalagi kalau yang menelfon adalah Xiumin, manajer di restoran keluarga Luhan sekaligus sahabat dekatnya.

"Oh ya! Aku membelikan baju untuk kalian! Lihat saja di plastik itu!" ujar Luhan yang menyadari tatapan penasaran dari ketiga adiknya. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Dan berhasil. Karena BaekSooLay sekarang tidak lagi menatap penasaran padanya dan malah berkumpul di depan plastik yang ia tunjuk tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Luhan setelah yakin kalau ia 'aman'.

"_Misi selesae! Mereka sudah pergi, dan aku juga sudah melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan!"_ jawab Xiumin.

"Mereka?" Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Mereka siapa?"

"_Molla! Sepertinya namja yang kau tinggalkan tadi menghubungi beberapa teman untuk menyelamatkannya dari situasi yang kau ciptakan tadi."_

Aaah~ Luhan mengangguk paham. "Lalu, apa dia memakan Omurice-nya?"

"_Yups! Sangat bersih. Bahkan jika piringnya bisa dimakan, aku yakin dia juga akan memakannya. Entah karena ia mendapat makanan gratis, atau karena ia memang benar-benar sedang amat sangat kelaparan, atau juga karena -entah apa pun- pesan yang kau kirim padanya. Yang jelas, ia makan dengan tersenyum saaaaangat lebar. Bahkan ketiga temannya hanya bisa memandang ngeri padanya. Kekekekeke."_

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telfon, Luhan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan senyum -sangat- lebar yang siap terbentuk di wajahnya. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, tapi mendengar apa yang Xiumin 'laporkan' padanya, ada rasa aneh yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan yang menghampirinya. Membuatnya ingin terus tersenyum.

"Hyung! Jaket ini untukku yaaaaaaa!"

Teriakan merdu dari Baekhyun menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Matanya langsung mendelik lebar saat menyadari 'jaket' yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Karena hanya ada satu jaket di sana.

"Andwaeeee!" Luhan bergerak cepat dan mengambil 'jaket' di tangan Baekhyun. "Kalian boleh memilih dan mengambil yang lain, tapi jangan ini." Tangan mungilnya menggenggam dan mendekap jaket itu dengan erat.

BaekSooLay cengo melihat tingkah aneh Hyung mereka. "Mwoyaaa. Mengapa reaksimu berlebihan begitu, Hyung? Aku juga tidak akan mengambilnya kalau memang tidak boleh." Baekhyun manyun.

"Lu Ge! Jaket seperti itu kan bukan _style_-mu. Mengapa kau membelinya? Aku pikir tadi, itu untuk Baekhyun!" ujar Lay.

"Hyung! Katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu hari ini? Kau benar-benar aneh, Hyung. Apa seseorang membelikannya untukmu?" tembak Kyungsoo.

Luhan terkesiap. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Lalu tertutup lagi saat ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kemudian terbuka, dan tertutup lagi. Persis seperti ikan lohan yang tengah berenang cantik di dalam aquarium yang terletak di samping televisi.

"Jadi," Baekhyun menyipitkan mata sipitnya. "Jaket itu benar-benar pemberian 'seseorang', Hyung? Nugu? Apakah kekasihmu?" tanyanya kemudian dengan _smirk_ manis di wajahnya.

"Y-yaaa! Me-memangnya aku tidak boleh mengganti _style_-ku?" kilah Luhan, dengan terbata. Membuat mereka yang curiga semakin penasaran. "Su-sudahlah! Aku capek dan mengantuk! Jaljayooo!"

Dan Luhan pun, berlalu. Meninggalkan tiga makhluk paling _kepo_ sedunia yang saling melempar pandangan jahil nan usil. Kata orang, semakin kau menyangkalnya dengan penuh semangat, maka kau semakin menunjukkan kalau apa yang dituduhkan padamu adalah sebuah kebenaran.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Hari itu, keadaan kantin nampak ramai. Mungkin karena cuca di luar yang begitu panas menyengat, jadi para penghuni kampus lebih memilih untuk melewatkan makan siang mereka di dalam kantin. Untung saja ada AC yang menfasilitasi ruangan yang memang selalu ramai itu.

Di salah satu sudut kantin, ada tiga 'Pangeran' kampus yang juga tengah menikmati makan siang mereka. Tatapan tak suka, iri, cemburu, _pengen_, dan sejenisnya tertuju ke sana. Lebih tepatnya, ke arah tiga namja manis nan imut-imut yang menjabat sebagai kekasih sang 'Pangeran'. Meski pada awal-awal dulu mereka merasa risih dengan pandangan seperti itu, tapi sekarang mereka sudah terbiasa. Bahkan ada rasa bangga yang terbesit karena telah menjadi yang 'terpilih' dari sekian banyak kontestan aka mahasiswa XOXO University lainnya.

Tapi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, ada yang kurang dari meja 'khusus' yang selalu digunakan para 'Pangeran' itu.

"Sehun kemana, Hyung? Tumben dia tidak ikut makan siang?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Yapss. Sehun tidak ada di sana. Lalu di mana? Hanya Tuhan dan yang bersangkutan yang tahu.

"Apa KEKASIH barunya membawakan bekal makan siang untuknya?" Baekhyun ikut bertanya.

"Tapi kan, biasanya meskipun Sehun mendapatkan bekal makan siang, dia tetap akan memakannya di sini," sahut Lay.

Chanyeol menatap ketiga namja imut itu dengan memicingkan matanya. "Yaaaaa! Kenapa kalian jadi perhatian sekali dengan Sehun? Apa kalian jatuh cinta lagi padanya?" tanya pria bertelinga runcing itu asal.

Pletakk

Jduk

Bugh

Pletak

Nyiuut(?)

Pertanyaan asal yang langsung mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari kelima penghuni meja. Chanyeol mengusap kepala, tulang kering, yang terasa nyeri. Oh, jangan lupakan lengan kanannya yang terasa perih akibat cubitan sayang dari sang kekasih. Ia menatap sedih pada kelima manusia kejam yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan belas kasihan mereka padanya.

"Itulah yang didapatkan oleh orang-orang yang suka asal bicara!" komentar Kris acuh sembari kembali memakan buah apel di tangannya.

Chanyeol cemberut. "Kalian tega sekali!" cicitnya, tanpa ada seorang pun yang perduli.

"Eh, tapi akhir-akhir ini Sehun memang aneh. Bahkan rasanya sudah lebih dari seminggu aku tidak melihatnya berkeliaran di sepanjang koridor kampus dengan menggandeng seseorang!" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian, setelah keadaan lebih tenang.

Chanyeol dan Kris melempar pandang yang tak wajar. Berlagak sok misterius yang justru terlihat begitu culun. Sedangkan Suho, tersenyum aneh. Persis seperti seorang ayah ketika merasa bangga pada anaknya.

"Yaaaaaaaaaa! Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

Suho berhenti memakan ramennya. Melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dada, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Magnae kita, sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta!" ucapnya bangga.

"MWOOOO?!"

Teriakan kompak yang sarat akan rasa ketidak pecayaan itu terdengar dari BaekSooLay. Magnae mereka? Oh Sehun? Yang tidak pernah pecaya cinta itu? Yang mendapat julukan '_The Player_' itu? Yang -sialnya- pernah mereka sukai itu? Dia...

"JATUH CINTA?!"

Suho, Kris dan Chanyeol mengangguk berbarengan. Mengiyakan pertanyaan histeris dari ketiga kekasih mereka.

"Aeeyyhhhh! Maldo Andwae!" cibir Baekhyun. "Jangan bercanda, Hyung! Itu tidak lucu!" sahut Kyungsoo. "Iya kan, Lay Hyung?" Ia kemudian bertanya pada Lay yang tercengang di sampingnya.

Yang ditanya tak segera menjawab. Mengernyitkan kening bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa Sehun benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa?" tanya Lay dengan wajah polosnya.

"Lay Hyung! Kau tidak mungkin percaya pada mereka, kan?" protes BaekSoo.

"Yaaaa! Apa susahnya sih untuk percaya? Seorang _playboy_ sekali pun, pasti ada masanya dia berubah saat menemukan cintanya!" tutur Kris yang langsung diangguki oleh Suho dan Chanyeol. Namja setinggi tiang listrik itu lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan dagunya saat melihat seseorang memasuki wilayah kantin. "Kalian bisa menilainya sendiri kalau masih tidak percaya!" ujarnya.

Sehun melangkah ringan ke arah mereka, dengan senyum lebar dan mata terfokus pada layar ponselnya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia tidak menabrak sesuatu apa pun dengan gaya berjalan seperti itu. Seolah ia tengah berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Hai, Hyungs!" sapanya dengan riang begitu tiba di meja mereka lalu duduk di samping Suho. Mata dan tangan masih bergerak lincah di atas ponsel layar sentuh di tangannya. Tanpa menyadari tiga tatapan intens yang tertuju padanya.

'Lihatlah baik-baik!' Suho berkata tanpa suara pada BaekSooLay. Memerintahkan mereka untuk mengamati tingkah laku Sehun. "Ehem!" Namja 'kurang' tinggi itu berdehem pelan sebelum memulai aksinya. "Ohoooo! Sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia!" ujarnya memancing perhatian dari Sehun. "Apa ada perkembangan baru dengan _namja_ itu?"

'Hehehehhee!' Sang magnae tertawa pelan dan berhenti bermain dengan ponselnya. "Tentu saja aku senang, Hyung. Hari ini kami akan bertemu di Bubble Tea Palace, Hyung!" jawab Sehun.

"LAGI?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada bosan. "Yaaaa! Hampir setiap hari kalian bertemu di sana. Apanya yang menyenangkan? Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja!"

Mengacuhkan komentar sarkastik itu, Sehun mengambil beberapa potong apel dari piring Suho. "Hyung! Apa perlu kubelikan cermin yang besar?" tawarnya. "Aaaah, aku tidak sabar lagi. Aaaaah, kapan Baekhyun-ku sampai? Aaaaaaah, aku sangat merindukannya!" Ia mulai menirukan gaya dan kalimat Chanyeol. "Setiap hari pun, kau mengatakan itu meski kenyataannya kita selalu makan siang bersama!" cibirnya.

Keempat temannya tertawa keras mendengar cibiran Sehun. Chanyeol _nyengir_ malu. Dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan pipinya yang merona.

"Sudahlah! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Pai pai, Hyungs!" ujar Sehun kemudian, sebelum berlalu dari sana dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Tidak lupa memberikan _kiss bye_ untuk KrisYeolHo dan BaekSooLay yang menatapnya horor.

Suho mengangguk paham. Mengucapkan 'selamat bersenang-senang' pada Sehun kemudian menata BaekSooLay dengan tatapam '_told you!_'. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tercengang heran melihat tingkah laku aneh Sehun.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau Sehun sedang jatuh cinta. Apa kalian pernah melihat dia seperti itu sebelumnya? Bahkan kami yang hampir selalu bersamanya saja tidak pernah!" tutur Kris.

Baekhyun masih terlihat tak percaya. Kyungsoo seperti tengah mencoba untuk percaya. Dan Lay, dia terlihat tengah berfikir. Sepertinya ia masih mencoba mencerna kejadian demi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Atau mungkin, dia sedang... _well_, menjadi Lay?

"Memangnya, siapa dia? Yang sudah membuat Sehun jatuh cinta?" tanya Baekhyun. Masih menolak untuk menerima kenyataan.

Kenyataan kalau ada seorang NAMJA yang telah berhasil mencuri hati Sehun. Selama ini, 'mantan' Sehun yang ber_gender_ NAMJA hanya dia, Lay, dan Kyungsoo. Dan meski mereka tidak se-WOW para Pangeran kampus itu, tapi bagi para _Seme_ tampan, mereka bertiga adalah _Uke _ idaman. Jadi, siapa gerangan yang telah mengalahkan pesona mereka bertiga? Namja seperti apa yang telah berhasil membuat Sehun jatuh cinta? Apa lebihnya namja itu dibanding mereka?

Apa lebih cantik dari dirinya?

Atau, lebih perhatian dari Kyungsoo?

Atau juga, lebih menggemaskan dari Lay?

"Apa dia anak kampus kita? Mengapa Sehun tidak membawanya kemari saja?" tanya namja manis itu -lagi.

Chanyeol menggerakkan jari telunjukkan ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan wajahnya. "No no no no no! Dia, bukan mahasiswa kampus kita!" jawabnya.

"Lalu?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bersuara.

"Dia anak Inha University!" sahut Suho.

"Inha University?" Lay mengerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

Kris mengangguk. "Yaps! Kami tidak tahu dia mahasiswa tingkat berapa. Bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak tahu waktu kami bertanya hari itu. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari aura _baby face_ di wajahnya sih, sepertinya dia mahasiswa baru! Apalagi, Sehun bilang, sebelum-sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah melihat namja itu di kedai Bubble Tea langganannya. Dan sepertinya dia bukan orang Korea. Namanya saja bukan nama Korea. Mungkin, dia baru datang ke kota ini untuk kuliah di Inha University!" jelasnya panjang lebar. Dan demi wajah kelima temannya yang _cengo_, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh tiang berjalan itu selama mereka saling mengenal.

Inha University

_Baby face_

Bubble Tea

Bukan orang Korea

Nama yang berbeda

_Kenapa ia jadi teringat Luhan Ge?_ Lay kembali terlihat larut dalam pikirannya. Mencoba mengaitkan beberapa _link_ yang tecipta di dalam kepalanya.

"Memangnya, namanya siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sembari meminum Cola yang sempat terbengkalai. Bersikap seolah ia tidak terlalu perduli. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia penasaran setengah mati.

"Namanya Luhan!" jawab Chanyeol.

"MWOOOOOOO?!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Byuuurrr

Wajah Chanyeol basah kuyup. Begitu juga dengan baju bagian atasnya. Salahkan Baekhyun yang tengah membeku di tempatnya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Di sampingnya, keadaan Kyungsoo juga tak jauh berbeda. Bahkan, matanya yang memang sudah bulat itu terlihat semakin bulat. Nyaris seperti hampir keluar dari sarangnya.

Dan Lay. Masih _L-O-A-D-I-N-G_!

"Yaaaaaaaaaaak! Baekhyunnie. Kau mem—"

"Apa kalian mempunyai foto namja itu?" tanya Lay setelah _link-link_ di kepalanya serta nama yang baru saja diucapkan Chanyeol berhasil _connect _.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Suho cepat. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celana yang ia kenakan dan mengambil ponselnya. Mengutak-atik benda canggih itu sebentar dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada mereka. Sebuah foto yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun semakin mengaga lebar. Sebuah foto simpel yang juga berhasil membuat mata Kyungsoo terlihat berkali-kali lebih besar dari biasanya. Dan membuat Lay langsung meraup(?) benda itu kemudian mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

"OMOOOO!" serunya saat menatap lekat foto itu. "Bukankah ini hmfft—"

Baekhyun dan Kungsoo serempak bangkit dari kursi mereka dan membungkam mulut namja berlesung pipit itu. Mengambil alih ponsel di tangannya dan mengembalikan benda itu pada Suho.

"Yaaaa! Mengapa kalian melakukan itu pada kekasihku?" protes Kris tak terima. "Apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Suho. "Kalian terlihat mencurigakan!" sahut Chanyeol.

"ANIYO!" jawab BaekSoo cepat. Membuat Lay menatap keduanya bingung. Mengapa mereka berbohong? Meski hanya sebuah foto dengan _angle_ dari samping dan tidak begitu jelas, tapi itu adalah Luhan. Apa mungkin penyakit pikunnya sudah menular pada mereka?

Melihat reaksi BaekSoo yang sedikit berlebihan, KrisYeolHo semakin curiga. "Tapi, sepertinya Lay tidak sependapat dengan kalian. Dia bahkan baru akan mengucapkan sesuatu kalau saja kalian tidak menutup mulutnya!" ujar Suho. BaekSoo buru-buru melepaskan tangan mereka dari bibir Lay karena tuduhan itu.

"Nah, sekarang lanjutkan kaimatmu yang tadi, _babe_!" ujar Kris sok mesra. Dan jika saja situasinya sedang tidak seperti ini, Baekhyun pasti dengan senang hati sudah menyumpal mulut Kris dengan kulit durian.

"Memangnya tadi aku mau bilang apa?" tanya Lay bingung.

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya pelan. Lay dan penyakit lupa-nya! Urrrggghh! "Hyung! Kalimat tak sempurna saat kau melihat foto Luhan tadi!"

"Aaaah~" Lay mengangguk mengerti. "Ituuuuuu..." Ia menggantung kalimatnya. Menatap BaekSoo yang menatapnya penuh harap. Seolah tengah mengirimkan sinyal padanya.

_Jebal, Hyung! Sekali ini saja!_

"Aku, cuma ingin mengatakan kalau namja itu, siapa tadi namanya? Luhan? Dia manis sekali, hehehehe!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar jawaban Lay. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, keduanya langsung mengambil tas yang tergeletak manis di atas kursi dan bergegas pamit undur diri.

"Mianhae! Kami lupa kalau hari ini, kelas akan dimulai lebih awal. Kami duluan yaaa! Annyeong!" pamit keduanya. Meninggalkan KrisYeolHo yang masih terlihat curiga namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tidak lupa menarik Lay, yang meski terlihat bingung karena mereka tidak ada kelas lagi hari itu, namun hanya mengikuti kemana kedua dongsaeng ini membawanya. Dan tidak lupa memberi kecupan manis di pipi kekasihnya sebelum pergi.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Luhan berjalan tergesa dengan langkah lebarnya menuju kedai Bubble tea langganannya. Dalam hati menggerutu pada dosen pembimbing yang tiba-tiba ada keperluan mendadak dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sampai dia kembali. Siapa yang menyangka kalau penantian itu nyaris satu jam? Belum lagi, sesi bimbingannya yang entah kenapa memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya.

'Apa 'dia' masih di sana?' pikir Luhan.

Saat tiba di depan pintu kafe, Luhan berhenti. Mengatur nafasnya agar tak terlihat tersengal-sengal. Membuka pintu kaca itu perlahan dan masuk ke dalam. Matanya refleks tertuju pada satu bangku yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat ia istirahat dan menikmati segelas Bubble Tea di sore hari sembari mengobrol santai.

Dia masih di sana. Jari-jari yang terlihat begitu sibuk dengan _gadget_ di tangan. Kepala sedikit tertunduk. Kening berkerut karena terlalu fokus dengan entah apa pun yang ia lakukan pada _gadget_-nya itu. Dan dua gelas Bubble Tea, satu masih penuh tak tersentuh dan satu lagi nyaris kosong, tergeletak di atas meja.

Luhan tersenyum dan melangkah ke sana.

"Ehem!" Namja manis itu berdehem pelan saat tiba di meja tersebut. "Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

Mendengar suara Luhan, namja yang terlihat tengah sibuk sendiri itu langsung mendongak dan meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja. "Hmmmmm, kalau kau mau membelikan aku satu gelas Bubble tea lagi, kau boleh duduk di sana, Hyung!" canda Sehun.

Ya! Sehun. Oh Sehun.

Setelah 'kencan' atau lebih tepatnya aksi jahil Luhan hari itu, yang kemudian diganti dengan 'kencan' di Bubble tea Palace keesokan harinya, mereka jadi sedikit lebih dekat. Lebih saling mengenal. Dan bahkan sekarang, keduanya seolah mempunyai perjanjian tak tertulis untuk bertemu setiap hari di kedai Bubble Tea itu. Berbincang-bincang, bercanda, atau hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu dengan menikmati minuman bergelembung yang menjadi favorit mereka. Luhan juga tak jarang membawa beberapa _manga_ atau novel dan membacanya di sana. Dan Sehun akan sibuk dengan game di ponselnya.

Luhan mendecih pelan dan menyamankan dirinya di atas kursi. Meminum Bubble tea-nya seteguk demi seteguk. Aaaaah~ Setelah aktivitas berlari yang cukup melelahkan tadi, memang tidak ada yang lebih baik dari segelas Bubble Tea. "Mianhae! Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Ia meletakkan minumannya kembali dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah menyesal.

"Aniyo! Aku juga baru datang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu!" jawab namja tampan itu.

Mata Luhan tertuju pada gelas Bubble Tea nyaris kosong di depan Sehun. "Benarkah? WOW! Apa kau sangat kehausan sampai-sampai Bubble Tea Jumbo itu nyaris habis hanya dalam hitungan menit, eoh?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. _Salting_, ia menggaruk tengkuk yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak gatal. "Kau, terlihat lelah!" komentar Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Luhan mengangguk. "Dosen pembimbingku benar-benar membuatku kewalahan. Katanya aku mahasiswa kesayangannya, tapi dia memperlakukan aku seperti ini!" keluh Luhan. Dia lalu mulai mengeluarkan berkas-berkas skripsi yang baru saja dicorat-coret oleh dosen pembimbing tadi dan mulai mempelajarinya.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dalam diam. Harus Sehun akui, namja di depannya ini terlihat begitu manis bahkan hanya dengan balutan kemeja putih, bercorak satu garis horizontal berwarna merah yang cukup lebar di bagian tengah, dan jins hitam yang membungkus kaki rampingnya. Beberapa gelang berwarna senada dengan jins yang dikenakannya terlihat melengkapi penampilan Luhan. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian Sehun adalah bagian leher Luhan.

Eiiittss! Jangan berfikiran yang iya-iya dulu. Sehun bukannya memperhatikan leher jenjang putih mulus yang begitu menggoda itu. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi ia memperhatikan benda kecil yang melingkar di sana. Aksesoris kecil dengan liontin huruf 'L' yang ia kenakan. Kalung yang ia belikan untuk Luhan hari itu.

Sesekali, bibir Sehun akan melengkung ke atas saat Luhan mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Atau saat Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil yang ia pegang ke dagunya. Atau saat kening itu berkerut dan kedua pipi merona itu menggembung dengan sangat imut.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar mahasiswa semester akhir?" tanyanya tanpa bisa dicegah. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan wajah dan tingkah yang seperti itu, rasanya dia masih belum bisa percaya kalau Luhan adalah 'Hyung' di antara mereka berdua.

Luhan berhenti memeriksa _draft_ skripsinya dan beralih menatap Sehun. "Yaaaa! Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal yang sama, eoh? Kau tahu, kan? Berapa kali pun kau bertanya, jawabannya tidak akan pernah berubah, Tuan Oh!" jawab Luhan.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Jangan salahkan aku, Hyung! Siapa pun yang melihat kita sekarang, pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan kalau kau adalah adikku," kilahnya.

Luhan ikut tertawa pelan kemudian kembali berkutat dengan _draft_-nya. Bukannya dia sombong dan tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sehun. Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa menatap wajah Sehun terlalu lama. Apalagi, namja tampan itu selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Luhan sendiri tidak tahu harus mengartikan apa. Dan tatapan itu, selalu membuat dadanya berdesir aneh. Luhan juga tidak mau Sehun melihat pipinya yang pasti merona tiap kali ditatap seperti itu.

_**~I lost my mind**_

_**Noreul Choummannasseultte**_

_**No hanappego modeungaseun**_

_**Get in slow motion~**_

Ponsel Luhan yang ia letakkan di atas meja berdering merdu dengan nama 'Yixing' yang tertera di sana. Luhan menyentuh 'ikon 'terima' dan menyapa salah satu dongsaengnya itu.

"Yeob—"

"_Hyung! Kau di mana?"_

"Aku? Aku ada di kedai Bubble Tea yang biasa kita kunjungi. Waeyo?" tanya Luhan. Keningnya berkerut, karena alih-alih suara si pemilik telfon aka Lay, justru suara cempreng Baekhyun yang menyambutnya.

"_Apa kau bisa pulang segera? Ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu!"_

"Sekarang?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"_Iya, Hyung! Sekarang! Palli palli!"_

"Arrasseo! Kalian tidak mau dibelikan apa-apa?"

"_Aniyo! Kami hanya butuh satu paket Luhan utuh. Segera!"_

"Baiklah! Tunggu di sana, aku akan tiba beberapa menit lagi!" Ia pun memutuskan sambungan telfon dan bergerak merapikan barang-barang di atas meja. Memasukkan semua itu ke dalam ransel biru-nya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Hyung?" tanya Sehun bingung. Hari-hari biasanya, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu di sana sampai senja. Tapi hari ini, mengapa Luhan sudah akan pulang? Ini bahkan baru beberapa menit.

Luhan memberikan tatapan 'maaf' pada Sehun. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu di rumah. Jadi aku harus pulang sekarang," jelasnya. "Mianhae!"

Meski berat hati, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Gwaenchanna, Hyung! Biar aku antar, ne?!" tawarnya.

"Eh? Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, Sehun-ah! Apartemenku kan tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Biar aku naik bis saja!" tolak Luhan halus.

Sehun menulikan telinganya. Ia juga ikut merapikan barang-barangnya yang berceceran di atas meja dan memakai jaketnya. Lalu meraih tangan Luhan dan menariknya menuju parkiran. "Aku tidak terima penolakan, Hyung! Hari ini kau terlambat. Lalu baru beberapa menit saja, kau sudah akan pergi lagi. Jadi kau tidak berada dalam posisi tawar-menawar, Hyung!" tukasnya. Mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sekarang, berikan aku alamatnya, Tuan!" ujar Sehun seraya sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Bersikap seolah ia adalah supir pribadi Luhan. Gestur yang sukses meluncurkan seulas senyuman manis dari Luhan, yang beberapa hari ini selalu didapatkan oleh Sehun. Namja cantik itu lalu menyebutkan alamat apartemennya, dan mobil pun melaju.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil Sehun terlihat memasuki sebuah kawasan apartemen yang cukup mewah. Yaaaaaaah, sebelas dua belas lah dengan kawasan apartemennya. Ia menghentikan mobil mewahnya tepat di depan pintu masuk lalu keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu kursi penumpang. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling. Entah kenapa, sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Rasanya dia pernah beberapa kali kemari, mengantar mantan-mantan kekasihnya.

Apa itu Hyejin? Atau Yura? Atau Minah? Atau Miyah?

Ah! Dia ingat. Dia pernah mengantar Baekhyun. Dan itu berarti dia juga pernah mengantar Lay dan Kyungsoo. Karena mereka bertiga tinggal di tempat yang sama. Makanya tadi dia merasa pernah ke sini beberapa kali.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan sedikit keras. Sehun berhenti menatap ke sekeliling dan menoleh pada Luhan. "Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau hanya diam saja. Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo, Hyung! Aku hanya teringat pada beberapa teman yang tinggal di gedung apartemen ini," jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Kau punya teman yang tinggal di sini? Apa tidak mau sekalian mampir?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak!" tolaknya halus. "Meski aku tahu mereka tinggal di sini, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana tepatnya, Hyung. Aku hanya pernah mengantar mereka sampai sini saja," jelasnya kemudian.

"Aaaahh! Sayang sekali!" ujar Luhan. "Eh, kau kuliah di XOXO University, kan? Adik-adikku juga kuliah di sana!"

"Eh? Adik?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

Namja manis itu mengangguk semangat. "Eum! Bukan adik kandung sebenarnya. Tapi mereka adik-adikku!" jawab Luhan. "Aiiissh! Kalau saja aku tidak buru-buru, pasti aku bisa menceritakan tentang mereka. Siapa tahu kau kenal!" serunya senang.

Sehun tersenyum menanggapi. "Gwaenchanna, Hyung! Kau bisa menceritakannya besok!"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu ya! Mereka pasti sudah menungguku!"

Lagi, Sehun mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menjalankan kendaraan roda empat itu saat Luhan tak lagi terlihat.

Luhan sendiri berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa. Hal penting apa sampai Baekhyun menelfon dan memintanya untuk segera pulang? Biasanya, meski ia pulang agak malam, ketiga adiknya itu tidak pernah sampai menelfon. Paling-paling hanya bertanya melalui pesan singkat.

Blamm

"Aku pulang!" teriaknya cukup keras begitu menutup pintu apartemen. Namja berparas cantik itu meletakkan sepatu di rak dan berjalan masuk dan langsung disambut oleh ketiga adiknya yang berdiri berjejer dan menatapnya ragu.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Hyung..." panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Gege! Kau, kenal dengan Sehun?" tanya Lay.

"Apa kau sedang berkencan dengannya?" sahut Baekhyun.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sambil mencerna pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh adik-adiknya. "Kalian... Kenal dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan pada akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami, Hyung!" tegur Baekhyun.

"Kalian juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" balas Luhan.

BaekSooLay mendesah pelan dan menarik Luhan untuk duduk di atas sofa. Sedangkan meraka bertiga duduk di atas karpet. "Tentu saja, Hyung! Seluruh kampus pun kenal dengan Sehun," jawab Kyungsoo. "Sekarang katakan dengan jujur, Hyung! Kau sedang berkencan dengan Sehun? Mengapa kau tidak pernah cerita pada kami?" pertanyaan beruntun itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tebalnya.

"Apa—"

"Apa Sehun yang melarangmu untuk bercerita pada kami, Hyung?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya. "Kau, menyukainya?"

Luhan tergagap mendengar pertanyaan terakhir. "Okay!" ujarnya pelan. "Sehun dan aku berteman. Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari setelah kembali dari Australia di kedai Bubble Tea. Dan mengapa aku tidak menceritakannya? Karena tidak ada yang penting, kan? Sehun hanya teman. Dan, ya! Aku memang menyukainya." Luhan berhenti sebentar. Memperhatikan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh ketiga dongsaengnya. "Sebagai seorang teman!"

Ketiganya terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. "Hyung! Kau tahu kalau kami menyayangimu, kan?" Luhan mengangguk. Kenapa suasana tiba-tiba menjadi seirus seperti ini?

"Kau mungkin menyukainya sebagai seorang teman sekarang. Tapi kita ini sedang membicarakan seorang Oh Sehun, Hyung! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika kau terus-terusan berada di dekatnya!" tutur namja bersurai hitam itu lembut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Maksud kami, Hyung! Kau boleh menyukai siapa pun. Kau bebas kencan dengan siapa pun. Karena itu adalah hak-mu. Tapi Sehunnie andwae! Dia tidak pantas untukmu, Hyung!" jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi mengapa? Dia baik. Mungkin memang narsis berlebih, tapi dia pemuda yang baik menurutku!" kilah Luhan masih tak mengerti.

"Kami tahu, Hyung!" ujar Kyungsoo. "Sehun memang baik, tapi dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira! Dia tidak akan pernah serius, Hyung!"

Luhan semakin bingung. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia begitu ingin membela Sehun yang terus dijelek-jelekkan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Tapi—" Luhan baru saja akan membelanya lagi, jika saja—

"Sehun itu adalah mantan kekasihku, Ge!"

—pengakuan itu tidak terucap dari bibir manis adik pertamanya itu. Lay akhirnya angkat bicara setelah tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"Mwo?" Luhan terkesiap dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

Lay mengangguk. "Dia juga, mantan kekasih Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo!"

"MWOOOOOOOOOOO?!" Dan mata itu semakin melebar.

Sehun

Mantan kekasih

Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

Apa ini masuk akal? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Astaga! Kebetulan macam apa yang sebenarnya tengah menghampiri kehidupannya?!

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

_**OMAKE**_

_**BaekSooLay Side, that day!**_

"_Oooii! Mengapa kalian menarikku? Mengapa juga kalian berkata kalau kalian tidak mengenal Luhan Ge?" tanya Lay._

_Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman belakang fakultas kesenian. Namja ber-lesung pipit manis itu lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas bangku dan memijat pelan tangan kanannya yang terasa sedikit kebas karena terus ditarik tadi._

"_Ya ya yaaaaaaaaa! Bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan itu? Kalian berdua membuatku pusing!"_

_Lay menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya. Dan hal itu sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Keduanya, dengan kening berkerut dan ekspresi yang sama terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup berat._

_Hanya karena Luhan dan Sehun? Apa yang salah jika memang Sehun menyukai Luhan. Bukankah ini hal bagus kalau memang Sehun bertaubat dan jatuh cinta pada seseorang?_

"_Hyung! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak mau Luhan Hyung jatuh ke tangan Sehun!" cetus Baekhyun._

"_Wae?" tanya Lay. "Kalau mereka memang saling suka, ya biarkan saja!"_

"_Mwo? Biarkan saja? Itu tidak mungkin, Hyung! Kau tahu bagaimana Sehun, kan? Dia tidak pernah serius. Berapa banyak yeoja yang telah menjadi korbannya? Dan juga kita bertiga!" sergah Kyungsoo._

_Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Kau tidak mau Luhan Hyung mengalami nasib yang sama dengan kita, kan? Kau tidak mau Luhan Hyung terluka, kan?" pancingnya._

_Lay terdiam. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin Gege tersayangnya itu terluka. "Lalu kita bisa apa?" tanya Lay akhirnya._

_Baekhyun mencubit-cubit kecil dagunya seraya memikirkan sesuatu. "Kita benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu. Jika memang Sehun hanya main-main saja. Jika dia tidak benar-benar serius dengan Luhan Hyung. Setidaknya kita harus bisa mencegah agar Luhan Hyung tidak terluka oleh kelakuan Sehun!" tegasnya._

"_Lalu, bagaimana jika Sehun serius? Bagaimana jika ternyata Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan ge?" tanya Lay lagi._

_Salah satu sudut bibir Kyungsoo terangkat ke atas. Membentuk seringaian jahil. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Jika memang itu yang terjadi. Kita tidak boleh melewatkan satu-satunya kesempatan kita untuk balas dendam!" ujar namja bermata belok itu. "Dan memberi pelajaran pada Tuan Oh 'Player' Sehun!" sahut Baekhyun._

_Hohohohohohohohohohoho_

_Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum 'evil'. Sepertinya mereka sudah mempersiapkan rencana di dalam benak mereka._

"_Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kris, Suho dan Chanyeol?"_

_Kyungsoo duduk di samping Lay. "Kita pasti akan memberitahukan mereka, Hyung!"_

"_Tapi tidak sekarang!" Disusul Baekhyun yang juga duduk di sisi satunya. _

_Lay mendesah pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Meski sering bertengkar kecil, namun kalau sudah berurusan dengan kejahilan, dua dongsaengnya itu memang selalu kompak. Dalam hati, ia hanya bisa berharap satu hal._

_Jika memang Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan, ia harap namja tampan itu sudah mempersiapkan diri dan mentalnya dengan ujian yang akan diberikan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo._

_**BaekSooLay, Ends**_

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!

Kali ini, gak sampai satu bulan, kaaaaaaaaaann? Hehehehehe.

I know, I know, ff ini semakin lama semakin amburadul dan melenceng jauh banget d dari plot awal. Lah wong sebenernya ini tuh cuma wansyut, dan sekarang malah udah chap 4 -_-! Liyya Cuma berharap chapter ini masih layak baca ^o^

Tapi tenang ajah, Cuma tinggal 2 chap lagi aja kok. Setelah itu, END ^_^

Oh ya, kata-kata tentang cinta di atas, ada yang Liyya ambil dari anonymous quotes dan Liyya kembangkan sendiri hehehehe.

Liyya mau ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang masih mau menunggu dan membaca ff garing ini. Buat semua yang udah baca, follow, favorit, dan review di chap-chap sebelumnya.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

**Balasan Review:**

hunhankid: Ohoooooo, ini juga Luhan udah luluh, dek. Tapi sweet momentnya nyusul ya hehe.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

miyah oh: asdfhgknajdkja. Wong Lulu nya masih belom doyan albino, kak. ya gak cemburu lah dia XD Hehehhe

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Guest: 7 juta? *uhuk* itu 7ratus ribu dek, hehehe.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

ani n: Eooooooooooooooon! Gak bosen apa jadi rentenir -_-! Luhan mah punya hati yang besar kok, Eooon. Liyya udah pernah cek(?) XD Hmmmm, kata si author Istana Kedua, nanti kalau Event HunHan udah kelar, Eoooon :P

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Guest: Hhwakakakkakakkakaka. Sehun udah gak belagu lagi kok, dek! Dia udah agak waras hehe.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Guest (Kiky): Sayangnya mereka gila-gilaannya Cuma sehari doang deeek. hehehe.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

ludeer : Dia gak tulus seratus persen sih dek. Cuma jaim ajah. Masa' HOLANG kaya g bisa bayar segitu hehehe. Tapi emang ada saat-saat dia tulus hohohoho. Ohooooo. Sayangnya, mereka g jadi nonton konser. Gara2 HunHan -_-!

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Yeboo: Aaaaaah. Maaf maaf kalo gak suka Luhan yang kemaren #bow# Luhan g sok kok. Dia kan anak baik. Hehehe.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

mybabydeer: Lah ngapa males login, dek? Mw mentertawakan Sehun? boleh boleh boleeeeehh XD Makasih juga udah baca, deeek. ini udah lanjut. Moga g jelek-jelek amat ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**Yang punya akun, bisa cek PM-nya yaa!**

See U, next chapter!

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


	5. Chapter 5

**The Player**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Pair: HunHan

Genre: RomCom(?)

Rate: T

Chapter: 5

**A/N:**

**SEPERTI BIASA, ****LIYYA MAU NGUCAPIN BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANYAK TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA AUTHOR YANG MAU IKUT BERPARTISIPASI DAN MERAMAIKAN 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE' EVENT INI!**

**TERIMA KASIH JUGA BUAT READERS YANG SELALU SETIA BACA, FAV, FOLLOW, N REVIEW FF-FF YANG UDAH DIPUBLISH. DAN JUGA, MAKASIH BANGET BUAT SEMANGATNYA^^**

**#BIGHUG**

**.**

**.**

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**Warning: Romance gagal, cerita abal-abal, ide cerita pasaran -_- typo(s) dimana-mana, feel ngawang(?) alias gak dapet *trus ngapa masih ditulis n di-post -_-* #Liyyanyengir XD**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Rasanya seperti dejavu. Ini adalah kali kedua Lay melihat pemandangan yang sama di depannya dalam satu hari. Hanya saja, kali ini dengan pelaku yang berbeda. Di depannya, Luhan terlihat masih sedikit _shock_ atas pengakuan mereka tadi. Lay bisa maklum. Siapa yang tidak kaget saat mengetahui kenyataan aneh seperti itu?

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Kakinya, tanpa bisa ia tahan, terus bergerak. Berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ketiga adiknya yang kini duduk berjejer di atas sofa. Sesekali, ia akan memijit pelipisnya pelan dan menggumam tak jelas. Baru setelah beberapa saat berlalu, namja manis itu berhenti dan menghadap lurus pada BaekSooLay.

"Jadi," Luhan mulai bersuara. "Sehun adalah mantan kekasih kalian bertiga?" tanyanya masih tak percaya. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay mengangguk kompak. "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Mengapa aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kalian memiliki satu mantan kekasih yang sama?!" Ia melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Errrrrrmmm, itu..." jawab Baekhyun ragu. "Karena kami sepakat untuk tidak menceritakan hal memalukan itu padamu, Hyung. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan, karena hubungan itu tidak lebih dari satu minggu."

"Mwo? Satu minggu? Kalian hanya pacaran selama satu minggu saja?"

Ketiganya mengangguk. "Bahkan yang lain biasanya hanya tiga hari," imbuh Lay.

"Yang lain?" Luhan kembali bertanya dengan alis terangkat. Dia benar-benar masih tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan. Melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan yang bersilang di depannya dan menggenggamnya. "Hyung! Mantan kekasih Sehun, bukan hanya kami bertiga. Aku tidak tahu persisnya, yang jelas mereka ada sangat banyak. Karena itulah aku berkata padamu kalau Sehun tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Dia tidak akan pernah serius ketika menjalin sebuah hubungan. Semua itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja, Hyung! Tidak pernah ada perasaan di dalamnya," jelas Kyungsoo, perlahan.

Baekhyun ikut berdiri di samping Luhan. "Ada alasan mengapa nama panjangnya adalah Oh '_Player_' Sehun, Hyung! Karena dia adalah seorang _playboy_. Dia hanya main-main saja!"

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Luhan terasa berdenyut. Namja manis itu lalu menatap Lay yang hanya diam di atas sofa. Tersenyum tipis seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Membenarkan perkataan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Dan kepalanya terasa semakin berdenyut. Lagi-lagi, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Aku rasa, kita sedikit berlebihan," ujar Luhan setelah pikirannya lebih jernih. "Sehun dan aku kan cuma berteman. Dia tidak menyukaiku, dan aku juga tidak menyukainya seperti itu. Jadi, mengapa kita harus membahas ini?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melempar pandang. "Kalau begitu, berjanjilah satu hal pada kami, Hyung!" ujar namja ber-_eyeliner_ tipis itu. "Jika nanti Sehun benar-benar berkata kalau dia menyukaimu, kau tidak boleh langsung memberikan jawaban!" Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kami harus yakin dulu bahwa Sehun benar-benar serius dan tidak akan menyakitimu, Hyung!" jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau berjanji? Hmmmm?"

Namja itu lalu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk mengambil janji Luhan. Dan Luhan, bisa merasakan kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut saat jari kelingking mereka saling mengikat. Seiring janji yang juga terikat bersamaan dengannya.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya sama sekali tak bisa terpejam. Padahal biasanya, jam segini ia pasti sudah mengarungi samudera mimpi. Tapi kali ini tidak. Serapat apa pun ia memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuk itu tak kunjung datang. Pikirannya kacau. Kalimat demi kalimat yang dikatakan oleh ketiga adiknya tadi masih melayang-layang di dalam kepalanya. Luhan tahu, seharusnya ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Karena Sehun hanya seorang 'teman'. Tapi mengapa semua itu terasa sangat mengganggu?

Pikiran dan hatinya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Gege! Kau belum tidur?" tanya Lay pelan.

Luhan, yang tadinya tidur dengan posisi miring dan memunggungi Lay, membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap adik pertamanya itu dan langsung beradu pandang dengan Lay yang juga tidur miring menghadapnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Lay, ia justru mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Lay tersenyum tipis. "Kau _grusak-grusuk_ di seberang sana. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, Ge?" godanya. "Apa kau masih memikirkan apa yang kami katakan tadi?"

Luhan memeluk boneka 'Hello Kitty' kesayangannya erat-erat. "_Not really_! Aku, hanya masih sulit percaya saja," akunya. "Sehun... terlihat begitu baik. Dia juga menyenangkan. Selain sifat narsis yang tak berujung itu, rasanya tak ada hal buruk lagi dalam dirinya. Tapi kalian bilang..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka kucing manis itu.

"Aku tahu, Ge!" jawab Lay. "Dan ya! Sehun memang namja yang baik. Sangat baik. Dia memang menyenangkan. Dan dia juga ramah. Karena itulah, semua orang menyukainya. Semua orang berusaha untuk dekat dan menjadi temannya. Dan hampir semua orang rela meski hanya menjadi kekasih Sehun selama beberapa hari saja!" tuturnya.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus menjauhi Sehun?" tanyanya.

"Mengapa kau harus menjauhinya? Kau bilang tadi kalian hanya berteman, kan? Berarti tidak ada masalah, Ge. Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab," jawab Lay.

Kening Luhan berkerut. Namja manis itu terus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata indahnya menatap lusur ke depan, tapi tidak padanya. Mata itu tengah menerawang jauh. Ada raut kecewa dan gamang di wajah cantik itu. Ekspresi yang membuat Lay menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

_Sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Luhan dari pesona Sehun!_

"Kau, menyukai Sehun, Ge?" tanya Lay hati-hati.

Luhan, seperti tersentak akan pertanyaan itu, kembali menatap fokus pada Lay. Dia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab 'Aniyo!' dengan suara pelan dan terkesan ragu-ragu. Dan meski hanya diterangi oleh lampu temaram yang berasal dari nakas-nya, Lay bisa melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipi tambun Luhan. Dan juga...

"Telingamu merah, Ge!" seru Lay. Dia tahu kebiasaan Luhan. Telinganya akan menjadi sangat merah jika ia tengah gugup, malu, dan berbohong.

Luhan tidak menanggapi komentar itu. Kemudian, tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan memunggungi Lay. Mencoba memejamkan matanya meski terasa sulit. Seperti yang Lay katakan, biarkan waktu yang memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan Sehun. Lagi pula, mereka hanya teman, kan?

Ddrrrttttt

Ponsel Luhan bergetar. Meski malas, Luhan tetap menyambar ponsel di atas nakas dan membaca isi pesan tersebut. Biasanya, dia akan selalu tersenyum saat menerima pesan serupa. Tapi malam ini, pikirannya terlalu kalut bahkan untuk mengulas sebuah senyum tipis sekali pun.

**_Jangan lupa untuk meminum susu sebelum tidur. Siapa tahu, ketika bangun besok ada keajaiban dan kau bisa lebih tinggi dari aku. Hehehehehe  
>Jaljayeo, Hyung ({})<em>**

Di belakangnya, Lay menatap punggung Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Antara senang dan juga simpati.

Senang, karena baru kali ini, sejak mengenal Luhan, ia melihat Luhan yang seperti ini. Melihat Luhan yang akhirnya terpikat oleh seseorang. Melihat Luhan yang mungkin merasakan apa yang ia rasakan untuk Kris. Meski perasaan Luhan masih terlihat sangat lemah dan samar, tapi perasaan itu jelas ada di sana. Entah Luhan menyadarinya atau tidak.

Simpati, karena orang pertama yang berhasil membuat Luhan seperti ini adalah Sehun. Seorang _playboy_ yang sama sekali tidak perduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Yang hanya memikirkan kesenangannya sendiri saja. Dia takut, jika pada akhirnya Luhan akan terluka. Gegenya itu terlalu berharga untuk dilukai.

Tapi melihat kelakuan Sehun tadi siang, tidak apa untuk menaruh harapan pada namja tampan itu, kan? Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar berubah. Dan jika nanti Luhan benar-benar terluka oleh perbuatan Sehun, tidak perlu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dia sendiri lah yang akan menghukum Sehun.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Sudah dua hari ini, trio tampan sejagat raya aka Kris, Chanyeol, dan Suho dibuat kelabakan oleh tingkah magnae mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Magnae bongsor itu uring-uringan. Tidak mau kuliah, tidak mau keluar dari apartemen. Bahkan saat Suho dengan baik hatinya menawarkan untuk membelikan Bubble Tea di kafe langganannya, Sehun merengut dan malah marah-marah. Menuduh Suho yang _innocent_ ingin mengolok-ngolok dirinya.

Dan semua itu hanya karena satu hal. Lebih tepatnya, satu orang. Seseorang yang bernama Luhan.

"Yaaa, Oh Sehun! Ireonaaaa! Kau sudah 'bercumbu' dengan bantalmu itu seharian kemarin. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada bantal yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya itu?" celoteh Chanyeol sambil menarik-nari tubuh kurus Sehun yang masih setia menempel pada kasurnya.

Klik

Suara sebuah gambar yang diambil dengan menggunakan ponsel itu terdengar nyaring di kamar Sehun yang sepi. Kris memandang hasil _jepretan_nya dengan bangga dan melirik Sehun. "Jika kau tidak bangun dan mandi sekarang juga, aku akan dengan senang hati mengirim foto nista ini pada seseorang!"

Mendengar ancaman itu, mata sipit Sehun yang terpejam langsung mendelik. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap tajam pada Kris yang cuek-cuek saja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia melesat secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi.

Kris tersenyum puas. Suho beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sesuatu yang bisa mereka makan. Dan Chanyeol tercengang menatap Kris yang masih tersenyum bangga sambil mengikuti langkah Suho. _Mengapa ia tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya? Dari pada harus menarik-narik tubuh kurus-tapi-berat Sehun dan membuat tangannya sakit -_-!_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, masih menggunakan baju santai dan rabut yang sedikit acak-acakan namun tetap terlihat tampan, dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia tahu kalau ketiga Hyung-nya pasti ada di sana.

"Makanlah! Setelah itu kau bisa mulai bercerita!" titah Suho.

Kali ini Sehun tidak menolak lagi. Ia mendudukkan bokong seksinya ke salah satu kursi di meja makan dan mulai melahap _pancake_ buatan Suho. Baru ia sadari, kalau perutnya benar-benar kosong dan keroncongan.

"Jadi?" tagih Suho dengan alis terangkat begitu Sehun menghabiskan _pancake_ ketiga-nya.

Sehun yang baru saja akan mengambil _pancake_ lagi, terdiam dan meluruskan duduknya. "Luhan Hyung tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Dia mengabaikanku, Hyung! Memangnya apa salahku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Dia tidak membalas pesan apalagi menerima panggilanku!" keluhnya panjang lebar dengan wajah sendu yang sungguh tidak enak dilihat.

"Hyung? Jadi si '_barbie baby face'_ itu seorang Hyung?" tanya Kris tak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Bukan hanya Hyung-ku. Dia juga Hyung untuk kalian semua!" jawab si magnae.

"Mwoooo?" Ketiganya berteriak kaget.

Sehun mengangguk lagi. "Aku tahu apa yang kalian rasakan, Hyung! Aku juga kaget. Dengan wajah seperti itu, siapa sangka dia 4 tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku bahkan memaksanya untuk menunjukkan ktp-nya saat itu karena tak percaya. Dia seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir dan aku—" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Yaaaaaaaakk! Mengapa kita jadi membahas itu, Hyung? Ada masalah yang lebih penting di sini!"" ujarnya kesal.

Suho cengo. KrisYeol apa lagi.

"Padahal kan kau sendiri yang memulai cerita tadi," cibir Chanyeol. KrisHo mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi aku penasaran!" celetuk Kris. "Sebenarnya, kau dan Luhan ada hubungan apa? Apa kalian pacaran? Akhir-akhir ini kalian sepertinya sangat dekat."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Mengerjapkan matanya. Dan menatap ketiga Hyungnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyung! Kami cukup dekat. Aku meyukainya. Dan aku yakin sekali kalau dia juga menyukaiku. Tapi kami tidak pacaran," akunya. Kali ini KrisYeolHo yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku juga heran kenapa sampai sekarang Luhan Hyung masih belum memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Padahal kan sekali saja ia memintaku, aku pasti akan langsung menerimanya tanpa basa-basi lagi!" Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal setelah mengucapkan itu semua. "Aku tidak habis pikir. Dia punya kesempatan untuk dekat denganku tapi tidak mau memanfaatkannya. Coba kalau itu yang lain. Mereka pasti tidak akan sungkan untuk menerkamku di tempat!" celotehnya panjang lebar dengan wajah _innocent_.

Lagi-lagi, KrisYeolHo dibuat cengo oleh Sehun. Magnae mereka ini, bodoh, idiot, atau sangat idiot?

Pletakk

"Auuuu!" Kris menyentil jidat mulus Sehun dengan geram.

Plakk

"Adaaaauu!" Dan Chanyeol memukul kepala sang magnae dengan koran di tangannya.

"Yaa—"

"Suho-ya! Ini adalah tugasmu! Aku, tidak tahan lagi melihat tingkahnya!" ujar Kris singkat sebelum berlalu ke ruang tivi. Memotong serangkaian protesan dan kekesalan yang baru saja akan keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun karena ulahnya.

"Tolong bimbing dia, Hyung!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya simpati menatap Sehun, dan berjalan menyusul Kris. Menyempatkan diri untuk kembali memukul kepala Sehun dengan koran tadi. Kapan lagi ia punya kesempatan seperti ini. Hohohohohoho.

Sehun mengusap kepala dan keningnya yang pasti berwarna merah seperti orang India dan menatap Suho dengan tatapan memelas. Meminta penjelasan atas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kedua tiang listrik kembar itu. Suho terkekeh geli.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, Sehun-ah? Kalau kau memang menyukai Luhan, mengapa harus menunggu? Mengapa tidak kau saja yang memintanya menjadi kekasihmu?" ujar Suho seraya mengusap-usap sayang jidat mulus adiknya.

Sehun terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sebelum menjawab. "Tapi biasanya tidak begitu, Hyung. Biasanya mereka lah yang—"

"Apa Luhan adalah seseorang yang 'biasa' bagimu?" tanya Suho.

Sehun terdiam, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aniyo!" jawabnya pelan. Suho menaikkan satu alisnya menunggu kalimat Sehun selanjutnya. "Dia... spesial!" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Se'spesial' apa?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Sangat spesial!"

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk orang yang 'sangat spesial' itu?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak. "Aku akan membuatnya tahu kalau dia sangat spesial," jawabnya.

"Dan, apa dengan menunggunya memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dia akan tahu kalau dia 'sangat spesial'?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Lalu? Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Berhenti mengurung diri di dalam rumah hanya karena tiba-tiba Luhan mengabaikanmu dan lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kalau dia tidak datang ke kafe, kau temui dia di kampusnya. Kalau dia marah padamu, kau harus minta maaf. Bukannya malah bertapa di dalam kamar dan menciptakan aura _gloomy_ di hari yang cerah seperti ini!" tutur Suho panjang lebar.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. "Kau benar, Hyung!" serunya. "Aiiissshh, mengapa aku tidak pernah memikirkannya ya?" Dan dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar, ia menghabiskan _pancake_ terakhirnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya, sebelum kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Rapih dan mempersona tentunya.

"Hyung! Aku titip apartemenku, ya! Tolong jangan membuat kekacauan dan tunggu kabar baik dariku! Hohohoho!" ujarnya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu depan. Wajah sendu yang tadi pagi ia tunjukkan kepada ketiga Hyung-nya telah berubah total.

"Aigooo! Mengapa anak itu tidak pernah berubah? Selalu saja idiot," komentar Kris. Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju dan memberikan satu jempol untuk Kris.

Suho menatap malas kedua sahabatnya. Mengambil buku tebal di atas meja dan mulai membacanya. "Hhhhh, itulah kenapa aku selalu ada di dekatnya!" ujarnya santai. Chanyeol kembali mengangguk-angguk setuju dan memberikan dua jempol untuk Suho.

Kali ini, giliran Kris yang memutar bola matanya malas melihat aksi kedua sahabatnya.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

"...han! Luhan!"

Sebuah guncangan tak terlalu keras terasa di kedua pundaknya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan tatapan khawatir Kevin, teman sekelasnya.

"Hmm?" gumamnya dengan mata bingung.

Kevin berdecak pelan dan menunjuk seisi kelas dengan dagunya. "Kelas sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kau masih melamun sendiri di sini!" ujarnya. Luhan memandang ke sekeliling kelas. Benar sekali! Kelasnya sudah sepi. Tidak ada satu orang pun di dalam kelas selain ia dan Kevin.

"_Tough day, isn't it_?" tanya Kevin. "Kau ada masalah, Han? Ceritakan saja padaku. Aku pasti akan membantu!" tawar namja berparas manis itu, sembari menatap Luhan yang tengah sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada sedikit masalah. Tapi bukan masalah serius," jawabnya.

"_Okay! Let me guess. About_ _LOVE_?" tebak Kevin.

Luhan tersenyum lagi. "_No!_" elaknya. "_A friend!_" tegasnya kemudian.

Mata Kevin memicing. "_Soon to be_, eoh?" godanya.

Kali ini Luhan tertawa pelan, namun tidak menjawab. Melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan pulang. Tadi itu memang kelas terakhirnya untuk hari ini. Luhan berjalan dengan langkah pelan bersama dengan Kevin di sampingnya. Tidak ada satu pun yang bersuara. Luhan hanya diam dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan Kevin yang juga diam memperhatikan temannya itu.

Pikiran Luhan menerawang. Mengingat seseorang yang mungkin sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Sudah berapa hari sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengannya? Lima hari? Satu minggu? Luhan tersenyum tipis. Bukankah baru kemarin lusa Sehun mengantarkannya pulang? Itu berarti baru dua hari berlalu. Tapi mengapa terasa begitu lama?

Memikirkan Sehun, terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah di dalam hati Luhan. Sejujurnya, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengabaikan apalagi menjauhi Sehun. Hanya saja, setelah pengakuan mengejutkan yang dilontarkan ketiga adiknya, Luhan merasa belum siap untuk bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan namja tampan yang secara perlahan mulai menginvasi satu sudut ruang hatinya itu. Ia butuh waktu. Untuk memikirkan semuanya. Untuk menyelami apa yang sebenarnya hatinya rasakan.

Mereka hanya teman saja, kan? Tapi mengapa Luhan merasa terganggu dengan semua ini? Mengapa ia harus merasa terganggu? Mengapa?

"Luhan!"

Tepukan di pundaknya yang berasal dari orang yang sama kembali menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Kau tahu aku selalu ada untuk mendengar ceritamu, kan?" ujar Kevin seraya menatap dalam pada kedua mata indah Luhan. Dan lagi-lagi, Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis dan anggukan kepala.

Kevin ikut mengangguk, mengedikkan bahunya, dan kembali menatap ke depan. Mereka sudah berada di dekat gerbang kampus, dan segerombolan mahasiswi yang berkerumun dan berteriak-teriak heboh di samping gerbang menarik perhatiannya.

"Seperti ada artis yang datang!" komentar Kevin.

"Eh?" Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Kemudian mengikuti arah tatapan Kevin. "Mungkin memang artis," komentarnya pula.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat saja, Han!" seru Kevin, dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Luhan, ia segera berjalan pelan ke sana sambil menarik tangan Luhan. Memaksanya untuk ikut melihat. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat isi(?) dari kerumunan saat sudah berada sedikit lebih dekat.

"Omo! Bukankah itu Sehun?" serunya setelah berhasil mengintip isi kerumunan.

Mata Luhan terbelalak lebar mendengar nama itu. Apa mungkin Sehun yang 'itu'? Tidak tidak! Untuk apa dia datang kemari? Tapi... Bisa jadi, kan?

"Sehun?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya, Sehun! Oh Sehun!" jawab Kevin.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu. "Kau, kenal Sehun?" tanyanya lagi.

Kevin menatap Luhan tak percaya. "Luhan! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Pangeran tampan dari XOXO University. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Aku dengar ia tidak memiliki kekasih saat ini. Hhhh, jika saja aku tidak sedang berpacaran dengan Eli, aku pasti akan menggaet namja tampan itu!" jawab Kevin.

Luhan terkesiap. Matanya membola. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. "K-kau, menyukai Sehun?" tanyanya gugup.

Kevin terkekeh pelan. "_I was_! Sebelum aku bertemu dengan Eli. Tapi sekarang cintaku hanya untuk Eli seorang." Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Jantungnya kembali berdetak normal.

"Lagi pula, dia mantan kekasih adik sepupuku!" ujar Kevin lagi.

MWOOOOOOOOO?

Mata Luhan kembali terbelalak lebar. Jadi apa yang dikatakan ketiga adiknya itu benar? Sehun adalah seorang _Player_? Luhan kira, Baekhyun hanya melebih-lebihkan saja waktu mengatakan itu. Luhan kira, Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin Luhan berpacaran dengan mantan kekasihnya karena akan menjadi sangat canggung bagi mereka nantinya. Luhan kira...

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

Teriakan riang itu terdengar lantang. Menenggelamkan teriakan heboh dari para mahasiswa yang berkerumun. Luhan terkesiap, lagi. Ia menatap ke arah sumber suara dengan perasaan tak menentu. Dan di sana, Sehun berdiri di samping _Ferrari_ yang terparkir dengan sangat angkuh di depan gerbang kampus dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Sebuah senyum menawan terbentuk di wajah tampan Sehun. Dan demi koleksi boneka Hello Kitty yang ia punya, Sehun terlihat amat sangat tampan maksimal.

Di sampingnya, Kevin menatap cengo pada Luhan dan Sehun secara bergantian. Sebelum kemudian mencolek pelan pinggang temannya itu. "Yaaaa! Luhan! Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Errrrm, _kinds of?!_" Luhan terkekeh salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan kembali menatap Sehun yang masih tersenyum padanya dan tengah berjalan bak seorang foto model untuk menghampirinya.

"Ohooooooo! _A friend, _eoh? _That friend you were thinking about before_?" goda Kevin. "_I'd really love to hear te complete story, _Han!" bisiknya pelan sebelum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan dengan sebuah seringaian aneh di wajahnya. Tepat saat Sehun tiba di depan Luhan.

"Hai, Hyung!" sapa Sehun canggung.

"Hai!" balas Luhan, tak kalah canggung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Menjemput seseorang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku menjemputmu, Hyung!" jawabnya.

"Eh?" Luhan mengerjapkan mata.

"Kau tidak datang ke kafe beberapa hari ini. Jadi aku yang datang kemari!" jelas Sehun. "Sekarang, bisa kita pergi dari sini, Hyung? Aku, merasa risih dengan tatapan mereka," bisiknya pelan.

Luhan menatap ke sekitar, menemukan tatapan ingin tahu, iri, dan kagum dari beberapa mahasiswi yang tadi mengerumuni Sehun, dan tersenyum geli. "Wae? Bukankah biasanya kau suka saat orang-orang menatapmu seperti itu?" sindirnya.

"Dulu iya, tapi sekarang tidak!"

"Dan mengapa begitu?"

"Karena saat ini, satu tatapan darimu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku!" jawab Sehun. "Kajja!"

Blusssshhhh

Pipi Luhan menghangat. Sehun menarik tangannya dan membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Ada rasa senang yang meletup-letup di dada kirinya. Namun ada juga sebuah pertanyaan yang terbesit dan mengganggu rasa itu.

_Apa Sehun memang selalu memperlakukan mereka semua seperti ini? Semua mantan kekasih Sehun?_

"Sebenanya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Hyung!" Sehun membuka suara, seiring mobil yang mulai bergerak. "Tapi aku rasa, itu bisa menunggu nanti. Sekarang, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Hitung-hitung menggantikan kencan absurd kita waktu itu!"

"Apa aku boleh menolaknya?" tanya Luhan basa-basi, karena ia tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Sehun.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Hyung! Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

Tch! Luhan berdecih pelan. "Aku tahu! Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?"

Sehun tergelak. Membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan di mata Luhan. Sebenarnya, bukan hal yang mengejutkan kalau Sehun memiliki _list_ panjang yang berisikan nama mantan atau mungkin bahkan kekasih. Dengan wajah tampan dan menawan seperti itu, ia sudah menduganya. Apalagi jika ia mengingat hari dimana mereka tak sengaja bertemu di XOXO University. Luhan ingat sekali tatapan tak suka dari gadis yang bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Sehun hari itu. Tapi, Luhan hanya tidak menyangka saja kalau nama ketiga adiknya juga masuk ke dalam _list_ itu. Dan hal itu, mau tidak mau membuat pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang terbesit di dalam pikirannya.

Apakah ia juga hanya akan menjadi _another name_ yang tertulis di dalam _list_ itu? Apa dirinya juga hanya akan menjadi pelengkap 'koleksi' bagi Sehun?

Luhan tersenyum sendiri. Ia tahu, mungkin terlalu jauh untuknya berfikir ke sana. Sehun bahkan tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang hubungan mereka saat ini. Sehun juga tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya dan ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih. Tapi semua sikap dan perilaku yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Luhan rasa, tidak perlu terlalu jenius untuk mengetahui makna di balik itu semua.

"Apa wajahku setampan itu sampai kau terus menatapnya dan tersenyum seperti itu, Hyung?" ujar Sehun dengan nada _pede_ yang sudah Luhan maklumi. Sifat itu sepertinya sudah terlalu mendarah daging dan sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Blussshhh

Pipi Luhan merona mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Merasa malu sendiri karena sudah ketahuan memperhatikan namja tampan itu dengan sangat lekat dan lama. Aaaaah~ Sejak kapan ia jadi seperti ini? Seingatnya, beberapa waktu lalu ia masih memandang sebal dan tak bersahabat padanya.

"Tch! Siapa yang melihatmu? Aku melihat pemandangan di luar. Sepertinya pemandangan di sebelah jendelamu lebih bagus dari pada di sebelah sini!" kilah Luhan, kemudian memalingkan wajah ke jendela di sebelahnya.

Sudut kanan bibir Sehun mengulum senyum. "Aku baru tahu kalau bis dan beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di seberang jalan adalah pemandangan bagus!" ujar Sehun santai. "Tapi kalau memang suka, kau boleh melanjutkannya, Hyung. Aku pasti tidak keberatan kok. Hehehehehe!"

Luhan manyun. Memilih untuk memandangi lalu-lalang di luar jendela dari pada menganggapi ucapan Sehun barusan. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmmmmm, entahlah," Sehun mengetuk-ketukkan jemari tangannya di atas setir mobil. "Kau mau kita pergi kemana, Hyung?" Ia malah balik bertanya. Luhan mendesah pelan dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Kalau pertanyaan dijawab dengan pertanyaan seperti ini, kapan mereka akan mendapatkan jawaban?

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

"Hyung! Ini tempat apa? Mengapa kita tidak pergi ke restoran saja?" keluh Sehun. Matanya bergerak liar ke sekeliling dengan pandangan tak nyaman.

"Yaa! Kau tidak pernah datang ke tempat ini?" Luhan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sehun di depannya. Saat ini, ia dan Sehun tengah berada di kedai tteokbeokkie yang berada di dekat taman kota, karena Luhan yang memintanya dan menunggu pesanan mereka sampai.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hyung! Kata Kris Hyung, makanan di pinggir jalan seperti ini terlalu banyak mengandung minyak dan bubuk pedas. Dan hal-hal seperti itu tidak baik untuk wajah tampanku!" jawab Sehun. Hidungnya mengernyit geli membayangkan makanan-makanan berminyak itu.

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Mwoyaaa! Orang Korea seperti apa yang tidak menyukai tteokbeokkie. Aku pikir semua orang menyukai makanan ini," kilahnya.

Sehun mencibir. "Hyung! Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku seperti tempo hari, kan?"

Dan Luhan kembali tergelak. Ahjumma pemilik kedai mengantar pesanan mereka. Satu porsi tteokbeokkie ekstra pedas dan dua kaleng Cola. Luhan membungkuk sopan pada ahjumma tersebut dan segera menarik Sehun pergi dari sana setelah membayar apa yang mereka beli.

"Sekarang, kita mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tentu saja mencari tempat yang pas untuk memakan ini semua," jawab Luhan.

"Di taman, maksudmu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aniyo! Tapi di belakang taman!"

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan terus berjalan dengan langkah santai. Mereka terus berjalan, sampai ke taman kota, melewati taman kota, dan melalui jalan setapak yang hampir tertutup oleh semak belukar. Sehun baru saja akan bertanya lagi namun mulutnya kembali tertutup saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"WOW! Aku tidak tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini di taman kota." komentar Sehun. "Pantas saja saat kemari tadi aku merasa jalan kita menanjak," ujarnya lagi.

Luhan tersenyum. "Indah, kan? Memang tidak banyak yang tahu tempat ini. Apa lagi jalannya yang tertutup semak belukar. Mana ada yang mau kemari!" Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju satu-satunya bangku yang ada di bawah pohon persis di tepi bukit dan meletakkan semua bawaannya di sana. "Lagi pula, anak sekarang, dari pada pergi ke bukit seperti ini, pasti lebih suka ke Mall, kan?" sindirnya.

"Hehehehehe," Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu. Karena memang sedari tadi ia terus mengeluh dan mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan di Mall saja.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau mencobanya?" tawar Luhan saat Sehun sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini, enak? Tapi Kris Hyung bilang—"

"Apa menurutmu wajahku jelek?" Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hyung! Kau itu can—" Luhan mendelik. "Maksudku kau tampan!" ralat Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum puas. "Lihat kan? Tidak ada hubungannya antara makanan pinggir jalan dan wajah. Cobalah! Ini enak kok." Ia mengambil satu potong tteokbeokkie yang paling kecil dengan sumpit di tangannya dan menyodorkannya pada Sehun. Awalnya, Sehun terlihat ragu, namun mata rusa Luhan yang menatapnya dengan berbinar itu membuatnya luluh. Ia pun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan 'makanan aneh' itu. Mengunyahnya pelan dan merasakan perpaduan minyak dan bubuk cabe di dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Masih mencoba meresapi rasa makanan asing yang baru saja ia malan. "Tidak begitu buruk!" jawabnya. Luhan tersenyum senang. Setidaknya, jawaban itu lebih baik dari pada 'tidak enak'!

Setelah itu, keduanya makan dengan tenang. Sehun berkeras agar Luhan menyuapinya atau dia tidak mau makan. Dan Luhan tak terlihat keberatan sama sekali. Ia justru melakukannya dengan senang hati. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun seperti ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Meski mereka sebenarnya hanya duduk dan menikmati makanan pinggir jalan saja. Ia bahkan nyaris saja lupa mengenai apa yang dikatakan ketiga adiknya beberapa hari lalu.

Nyaris.

Kalau saja Sehun tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah bahkan telinganya memerah sempurna saat hari semakin senja dan mereka akan pulang.

"Hyung! Jadilah kekasihku. Aku, menyukaimu!"

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Luhan menutup kupingnya yang terasa berdengung mendengar teriakan lima oktaf BaekSoo. Tidak habis pikir, apa yang begitu mengejutkan dari ucapannya barusan hingga kedua namja bersuara nyaring saat berteriak ini terlihat begitu kaget? Dia kan tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Dia hanya barkata—

"Sehun menyukaimu?"

"Dia memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya?"

Yaps. Luhan hanya mengatakan dua kalimat yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sampai sekarang, masih tak mengerti apa yang begitu istimewa dari dua kalimat itu. Bukankah mereka berdua adalah mantan kekasih Sehun? Jadi seharusnya, mereka juga pernah mendengar hal yang sama dari bibir Sehun, kan?

Kedua makhluk mungil yang Luhan anggap sebagai adik itu masih membelalakkan mata dan menatapnya tak percaya. Lengkap dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Detik berikutnya, dengan kompak, mereka mulai berjalan mondar-mandir secara berlawanan arah. Muka serius seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan bibir komat-kamit.

"Daebakk!" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak percaya ini!" gumam Baekhyun.

Lelah berdiri, Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di atas sofa. Di samping Lay yang tengah tersenyum kagum padanya. Dan kali ini saja, Luhan membenarkan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Henry tempo hari.

Ketiga sahabat sekaligus adiknya ini memang sedikit aneh.

"Yaaaaaaa! Kalian kenapa? Mengapa bersikap seperti itu hanya karena sebuah berita kecil? Sehun kan hanya bilang 'suka', bukan 'cinta'. Mengapa reaksi kalian berlebihan?" ujar Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sontak menghentikan aksi mondar-mandir cantik yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu dan langsung berhambur ke arah Luhan. Baekhyun di sampingnya dan Kyungsoo, yang seperti biasanya, memilih duduk di lantai di depan Luhan.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau katakan? Berita yang kau bawa bukan berita kecil, Hyung!" seru Baekhyun.

"Apa kami belum mengatakannya?" sahut Kyungsoo. "Meski Sehun adalah seorang _Player,_ dia tidak pernah tertarik apalagi sampai mengatakan 'suka' pada kekasih-kekasihnya!"

"Tapi kalian—"

"Tidak satu orang pun yang pernah!" tegas Baekhyun.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. "M-maksud kalian?" tanyanya bingung. Tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar bingung. Dia paham sekali apa maksud ucapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, Luhan tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan yang salah.

Lay tersenyum, masih senyum yang sama yang dipasang di wajahnya sejak Luhan menceritakan apa yang Sehun katakan padanya di atas bukit kecil tadi. Namja ber-lesung pipit itu meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau adalah yang pertama, Ge. Dan itu berarti, Sehun benar-benar menyukaimu!" tuturnya.

Deg deg deg

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang. Sehun, menyukainya? Sehun? Tapi...

"Tunggu, tunguu! Bukankah kemarin kalian bilang Sehun tidak pernah serius dengan perasaannya. Dan sekarang kalian bilang Sehun benar-benar menyukaiku. Jadi sebenarnya, mana yang benar?"

Kali ini, tidak hanya Lay, tapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum aneh. "Dua-duanya benar, Hyung!" jawab Baekhyun.

"Sehun memang tidak pernah serius dengan perasaannya di masa lalu, tapi dia juga memang benar-benar menyukaimu saat ini," imbuh Kyungsoo.

"Dan kalian percaya itu?"

BaekSooLay mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak?" jawab mereka kompak. Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apalagi sampai mengejar ke kampus dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan mereka tahu, meski dia suka mempermainkan perasaan banyak orang, Sehun tidak pernah berbohong.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan rencana kalian? Itu berarti kita tidak perlu melakukannya, kan? Bukankah kalian sudah mempercayainya?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil. "Tentu saja—" Kyungso sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya agar lebih dramatis. "Tidak!" lanjutnya. "Iya kan, Baek Hyung?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum jahil. "Yups! Justru sekarang, karena Sehun ternyata memang benar-benar menyukaimu, semuanya menjadi _PERFECT_. Dan rencana kami WAJIB dilaksanakan!" ujar Baekhyun semangat.

Lay ikut mengangguk setuju, tapi tidak tersenyum jahil. "Kami memang percaya kalau dia menyukaimu. Tapi kami tidak cukup percaya untuk menyerahkanmu padanya, Ge. Karena jika ia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan 'Gege' kami, kata 'suka' saja tidaklah cukup! Sehun membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar suka!" tambahnya.

Luhan bergidik ngeri. Perasaannya tidak enak melihat ekspresi ketiga adiknya. "Sebenarnya, apa sih yang kalian rencanakan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Itu... Kau akan tahu nanti. Jika Sehun sudah setuju!" jawab Baekhyun sok misterius. Ia lalu meminta Luhan untuk mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Sehun. Tidak lupa untuk memintanya mengaktifkan mode _speaker_.

Iiissshhh! Mengapa mereka tidak mau mengatakannya? Luhan mem-_pout _-kan bibirnya kesal. Dan memangnya, apa yang harus disetujui oleh Sehun? Lalu, kalau dia tidak setuju, bagaimana? Kalau—

"Hyung!"

Sapaan hangat dan bersemangat dari seseorang yang berada di ujung telfon menghentikan gerutuan Luhan. "Ah~ Sehun-ah!" sapanya canggung. Dan ketiga dongsaeng mungil itu langsung tersenyum menggoda saat melihat pipi Luhan yang mulai berwarna.

"Ada apa, Hyung? Jangan bilang kalau kau merindukanku? Kita kan baru saja berpisah, Hyung, hehehehe!" canda Sehun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya kemudian menatap bingung pada Baekhyun karena tidak tahu harus bertanya apa. Baekhyun yang paham, langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana, sebelum menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

"Errrm, Sehun-ah! Aku... Aku akan mengadakan pesta kecil akhir minggu ini. Apa kau.. ermmm... Apa kau bisa datang?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Akhir minggu?" tanya Sehun. Dari nadanya, sepertinya ia tengah menimang-nimang sesuatu.

Luhan mengangguk. Namun segera menjawab dengan 'iya' saat ia sadar kalau Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya. "Eum, akhir minggu. Tapi kalau memang kau tidak bisa, tidak—"

"Aniyo!" sahut Sehun cepat, memotong kalimat Luhan. "Aku akan datang. Aku pasti akan datang, Hyung!"

Lay mengepalkan tangannya dan tertsenyum menang begitu mendengar jawaban Sehun. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga tertawa tanpa suara dan melakukan _high five_ dengan sangat pelan. Sedangkan Luhan, menatap ketiga adiknya dengan tatapan was was.

Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, kan?

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

**_OMAKE_**

**_Sehun and KrisYeolHo side, the same day!_**

_Sehun meringkuk di atas kasur King Size miliknya. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan bed cover hangat faforitnya. Di sekeliling Sehun, ada Kris, Suho dan Chanyeol yang menatap gumpalan besar di tengah kasur, yang kebetulan bernama Sehun itu, dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya._

_Sehun pulang dengan wajah sendu. Bukannya membawa kabar baik seperti yang telah ia janjikan, ia justru langsung berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya dan berakhir seperti ini. Siapa yang tidak bingung?_

_"Yaaa! Magnae! Kali ini apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menoel-noel, bagian tubuh yang ia yakini sebagai, pinggang Sehun._

_Sehun bergeming tak menjawab._

_"Apa Luhan masih tidak mau bertemu denganmu?" tanya Kris._

_Sehun masih diam._

_"Atau, jangan-jangan kau ditolak oleh Luhan?" tebak Suho._

_Dan kali ini, Sehun sedikit bergerak. Menyingkap bed cover yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebahu. Hanya menampakkan kepalanya saja. Tapi tetap tak menjawab apa –apa._

_"Haaa! Kau benar-benar ditolak oleh Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol dan Kris bersamaan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Berguling-guling di atas kasur Sehun sebelum berhenti karena dipukul Suho dengan sebuah guling. Namja pendek itu menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tajam yang menunjukkan kalau ia tidak menyukai sikap mereka, dan keduanya langsung bungkam._

_"Kau mau menceritakannya?" tanya Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Sehun yang semakin cemberut._

_Perlahan, Sehun bangun dan duduk bersandar pada sandaran kasur. "Sebenarnya Luhan Hyung tidak benar-benar menolakku sih. Tapi dia tidak menerimaku, Hyung!" adunya._

_Suho menatap adik tersayangnya itu dengan tatapan simpati. "Memangnya, apa yang kau katakan padanya, hmmm?"_

_Sehun menerawang, mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi sore bersama Luhan._

**_"Hyung! Jadilah kekasihku. Aku, menyukaimu!"_**

**_Luhan terkesiap. Ada pendar bahagia terpancar dari kedua mata indah namja manis itu. Namun, ada juga sebuah keraguan di sana. Haruskah ia menerimanya? Tapi Sehun hanya berkata 'suka'. Bukan 'cinta'. Perasaan suka itu rasanya terlalu lemah. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini rasa suka itu bukannya berubah menjadi cinta dan justru memudar? Apakah akhirnya ia benar-benar hanya akan menjadi pelengkap koleksi mantan kekasih untuk Sehun?_**

**_ "Aku..." Luhan teringat janji yang ia ucapkan pada BaekSoo untuk tidak langsung menerima Sehun sebelum mereka benar-benr yakin. Ia sengaja berhenti sejenak. Mengatur kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan. Agar tak perlu membuat Sehun sakit hati. "Apa kau tidak merasa kalau ini terlalu cepat, Sehun-ah? Bahkan beberapa minggu yang lalu kita masih bertengkar. Kau belum begitu mengenalku, dan aku juga belum terlalu mengenalmu," jelas Luhan._**

**_Sehun diam. Luhan bisa melihat raut kecewa di wajah tampan Sehun yang selalu terlihat ceria itu. "Maafkan aku!" ujar Luhan lagi._**

_Jdukk_

_"Awwww!" Sebuah bantal melayang ke arah Sehun. "Kau itu, mau meminta atau memerintah?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Bughh_

_"Adawwww!" Guling di tangan Chanyeol juga ikut melayang. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau lebih bodoh dariku. Hahahahahaha!"_

_ Sehun merengut, menatap Suho dengan tatapan meminta keadilan. Namun yang ditatap justru menatapnya tak setuju. "Apa yang dikatakan mereka benar sekali, Sehun-ah!" ujar Suho. "Kau itu bodoh atau idiot? Seharusnya kau meminta Luhan untuk menjadi kekasihmu, dengan rendah diri. Bukan dengan kalimat perintah seperti itu."_

_"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, Hyung! Saat itu, hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas di dalam pikiranku, tidak ada yang lain," aku Sehun. "Aku kan belum pernah meminta seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihku. Biasanya orang-oranglah yang akan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih mereka!" lanjutnya._

_KrisYeolHo menggeleng bosan. Aigoooo! Apa yang harus mereka lakukan dengan magnae clueless ini?_

_"Untung saja Luhan tidak kabur ketakutan setelah mendengar perintahmu!" komentar Kris._

_Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Tapi Sehun-ah! Mendengar ceritamu tadi, sepertinya Luhan Hyung juga mempunyai perasaan khusus untukmu. Hanya saja, seperti yang ia katakan, ini semua terlalu cepat. Harusnya kau mendekatinya dulu pelan-pelan." Sehun tercengang mendengar kalimat panjang Chanyeol. Rasanya, baru kali ini ia mendengar hyung konyolnya itu berbicara dengan benar._

_Suho menepuk pelan pundak Sehun. "Sudahlah! Kalau yang Chanyeol katakan itu benar, berarti ini bukanlah akhir untukmu, Sehun-ah! Ini adalah awal. Sebuah awal yang sangat baik. Berhentilah pundung di atas tempat tidurmu dan mulailah memikirkan langkah apa yang akan kau ambil besok. Bersemangatlah!"_

_Sehun tersenyum lebar. Mereka benar. Dia terlalu terburu-buru. Lagipula, Luhan bukannya menolaknya mentah-mentah tadi. Namja cantik itu kan hanya merasa kalau semua ini terlalu cepat untuk mereka. Berarti ia masih punya harapan untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan. Dia merasa lebih tenang. Dan dia merasa sangat senang. Dan saking senangnya ia langsung membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dan menarik ketiga Hyung-nya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Ini adalah satu dari moment-moment langka dimana Sehun menyadari kalau dia sangat menyayangi mereka bertiga._

_"Yaaak! Lepas...kan!" Kris memberontak._

_"Se-hun.. Aku ti-dak bisa berna-fash!" Suho ngos-ngosan._

_"Yaaak! Mag-nae! Aku—" Chanyeol berhenti. Mata bulatnya terpana melihat ponsel Sehun yang berkedap-kedip di atas nakas. "Sehun-ah! Ponselmu menyala!" ujarnya semangat._

_Sehun sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong ketiganya menjauh untuk mengambil ponsel. Mengabaikan keadaan ketiganya yang tengah ngos-ngosan dan menatapnya tajam setelah dibuang begitu saja. Senyum lebar Sehun tertarik semakin lebar melihat nama di layar ponsel._

**_Luhannie is Calling_**

_"Hyung!" ujarnya hangat dan penuh semangat setalah menyentuh ikon 'terima'. Dan KrisYeolHo memberikan kode pada Sehun untuk mengaktifkan mode 'speaker'._

**_Sehun and KrisYeolHo side, Ends!_**

**.**

**.**

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!

Sebenarnya chap ini tuh gak sampek sini. Masih ada terusannya. Tapi karena panjang banget, sampek 10k, makanya Liyya potong. Tapi tenang aja, Liyya janji, chap depan bakal update cepat. Tinggal nambahin dikit di sana sini aja kok ^_^ Mungkin besok atau Lusa bakal langsung Liyya publish.

**OH YA! SEDIKIT PENGUMUMAN MENGENAI EVENT YANG AKAN SEGERA USAI DI AKHIR BULAN INI, LIYYA CUMA MAU MENGINGATKAN SEMUANYA.**

**YANG UDAH IKUTAN LIYYA UCAPIN TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.**

**YANG BELUM IKUT, HAYUKK IKUTAAAAAAAAANN.**

**YANG IKUTAN DAN FF-NYA MASIH CHAPTERED, MOHON DAN SANGAT HARAP DISELESAIKAN YAAAAA^^**

Liyya mau ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang masih mau menunggu dan membaca ff garing ini. Buat semua yang udah baca, follow, favorit, dan review di chap-chap sebelumnya.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

**Balasan Review:**

hunhankid: Aaaaah, mianhae, aksi BaekSooLay baru ada di chapter depan ya dek. Moga chapter ini juga suka ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

miyah oh: Apa yang bakal direncanakan duo usil? Masih chap depan ya jawabannya :D Albino waras, Luhan yang sakit kaaaak. Sakit cinta ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Guest: Hai jugaaaa. Makasih banget udah bilang apiiik. Moga chap ini masih apik, ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

ani n: Eooon, berhenti jadi rentenir plis -_-! Mereka kan TTM Eooon XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

KikyKikuk: Aaaaaaah, kalau chap ini gak seru, kakak minta maaf ya deeek #bow

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

ludeer : hai deeeeeek :D Ternyata rencana BaekSooLay baru bisa direalisasikan di chap depan deeek, hehehehehe. Chap ini, banyak ngakaknya, banyak senyumnya, atau banyak datarnya?

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**.**

**.**

**Yang punya akun, bisa cek PM-nya yaa!**

See U, next chapter!

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


	6. Chapter 6

**The Player**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, and others

Pair: HunHan

Genre: RomCom(?)

Rate: T

Chapter: 6

**A/N:**

**SEPERTI BIASA, ****LIYYA MAU NGUCAPIN BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANYAK TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA AUTHOR YANG MAU IKUT BERPARTISIPASI DAN MERAMAIKAN 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE' EVENT INI!**

**TERIMA KASIH JUGA BUAT READERS YANG SELALU SETIA BACA, FAV, FOLLOW, N REVIEW FF-FF YANG UDAH DIPUBLISH. DAN JUGA, MAKASIH BANGET BUAT SEMANGATNYA^^**

**#BIGHUG**

**.**

**.**

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**Warning: Romance gagal, cerita abal-abal, ide cerita pasaran -_- typo(s) dimana-mana, feel ngawang(?) alias gak dapet *trus ngapa masih ditulis n di-post -_-* #Liyyanyengir XD**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

_A very tiny little story about Luhan:_

_LayHan's room. Dengan headset di kedua telinganya. Now playing:_

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
>I'm leavin' my life in your hands<br>People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
>Risking it all in a glance<em>

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
>I can't get you out of my head<br>Don't care what is written in your history  
>As long as you're here with me<em>

_I don't care who you are_  
><em>Where you're from<em>  
><em>What you did<em>  
><em>As long as you love me<em>  
><em>Who you are<em>  
><em>Where you're from<em>  
><em>Don't care what you did<em>  
><em>As long as you love me<em>

**_(As Long As You Love Me - Backstreet Boys)_**

_Sebuah lagu yang sukses masuk list lagu favorit di ponsel Luhan setelah ia mengenal Sehun._

**_._**

**_._**

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Sesuai rencana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mereka memang mengadakan sebuah 'pesta kecil' akhir minggu itu. Mengundang beberapa teman untuk meyakinkan dan membuat banyak makanan dan minuman. Dan untuk ukuran 'pesta kecil' yang sebenarnya bukan pesta itu, acaranya cukup meriah. Tidak ada acara khusus, hanya makan, minum, berbincang-bincang, bertemu teman baru, dan yang pasti bersenang-senang. Hampir semua tamu undangan menikmati pesta palsu itu. Hampir semua, kecuali satu orang.

Sang tuan rumah. Luhan.

Dari sekian banyak wajah bahagia di sana, hanya Luhan satu-satunya yang terlihat kusut. Beberapa kali ia melirik pintu ruang tamu sambil menggigit bibirnya. Baekhyun yang melihat kekhawatiran Luhan, berhenti bergurau dengan kekasihnya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Chanyeol dan temannya yang lain mengikuti di belakang. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Hyung-nya itu dan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-ah!" ujar Luhan. "Apa kau pikir ini tidak keterlaluan? Bagaimana jika dia tersinggung dan marah?" tanyanya khawatir. "Bagaimana jika ia—"

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan, memberikan sinyal agar Hyung-nya itu tidak perlu khawatir. "Gwaenchanna, Hyung! Ini hanya permainan saja!" jawabnya.

"Dan percayalah! Jika Sehun benar-benar serius denganmu, dia tidak akan marah!" sahut Suho. Luhan terdiam. Wajah masih menunjukkan aura khawatir. Dan keningnya masih mengernyit tak yakin.

"Oh ayolah, Hyung! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kalau kau memasang wajah begitu, pestanya tidak akan seru! Kau kan sudah berjanji!" rajuk Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu, akhirnya Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ya, dia sudah berjanji akan membantu ketiga adiknya. Dia sudah berjanji untuk mengambil bagian dari permainan ini. Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk merasa ragu sekarang. Lagi pula, meski bukan pesta sungguhan, sebuah [esta tetaplah pesta. Ia seharusnya bersenang-senang. Dan sebagai tuan rumah, ia harusnya tersenyum ramah pada tamu-tamu yang datang.

Luhan lalu menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh wajah-wajah asing para tamu undangan pesta. Dia tidak mengenal satu pun dari mereka, kecuali beberapa orang saja. Jelas saja! Pesta ini bukanlah pesta sungguhan. Luhan tidak ikut mengurus apa pun kecuali masalah tempat, karena ini adalah rumah Henry. Sedangkan yang lain, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lah yang aktif mengurusnya. Lay, hanya membantu di sana dan di sini saat BaekSoo memintanya. Ia sendiri tidak habis pikir, mengapa ketiga adiknya itu mau saja membuang-buang uang dan tenaga untuk hal seperti ini. Hanya karena ingin membalas Sehun?

Luhan masih memperhatikan satu per satu wajah asing di pestanya itu. Dari sekian banyak tamu undangan, yang ia kenal hanya tiga kekasih adik-adiknya. Kris, Suho dan Chanyeol. Sisanya, Luhan tidak tahu. Tapi tadi Baekhyun bilang...

'Mereka itu mantan-mantan kekasih Sehun yang berhasil aku kumpulkan, Hyung!'

Luhan terkesiap menatap sekumpulan yeoja-yeoja manis, cantik, dan (beberapa) seksi yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sedang mencicipi beraneka macam makanan dan kue yang dibuat langsung oleh Kyungsoo dan Lay. Berbincang-bincang, atau lebih tepatnya bergosip, dengan sesama mereka. Dan sebahagian ada juga yang hanya duduk di atas sofa sambil menikmati minuman. Luhan sempat menangkap tatapan mereka yang beberapa kali tertuju padanya.

Benarkah mereka semua ini adalah kekasih Sehun?

Apa Baekhyun menceritakan tentang ia dan Sehun pda mereka?

Jumlah mereka ada sangat banyak. Dan apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi? Mantan Sehun yang berhasil ia kumpulkan? Berarti, masih ada lagi mereka-mereka yang tidak hadir di pesta? Yang tidak berhasil Baekhyun kumpulkan?

Mata Luhan mengerjap tak percaya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Entahlah. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat kesal melihat yeoja-yeoja itu. Tiba-tiba ia juga merasa kesal pada Sehun. Bagaimana mungki namja tampan itu bisa mengencani yeoja sebanyak ini? Dan tiba-tiba, ia jadi bersemangat untuk mengerjai Sehun.

Namun saat bel rumah berbunyi bersamaan dengan satu pesan yang masuk di ponselnya, tiba-tiba, Luhan kembali gugup.

.

.

Sehun mematikan mesin mobil setelah berhasil memarkirkan kendaraan kesayangannya itu dan segera keluar dari mobil. Tidak lupa membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah segar nan harum yang telah dibelinya untuk Luhan. Meski pun ia tidak tahu sebenarnya pesta apa yang sedang diadakan oleh Luhan, tapi sebuah hadiah kecil ia rasa tidak masalah.

Sehun menatap rumah megah di depannya. Berjalan santai menuju pintu depan, dan memencet bel rumah. Satu kali, dua kali, tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada Luhan. Sehun hanya berharap kalau ia tidak terlambat.

**_Aku sudah berada di depan rumah, Hyung!_**

Sehun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Merapikan penampilannya sedikit dan kembali membunyikan bel. Dia sudah berdiri di sana beberapa saat, tapi kenapa belum ada yang membukakan pintu? Apa dia datang ke alamat yang salah? Tapi melihat ada begitu banyak kendaraan yang terparkir, sepertinya ini alamat yang benar. Lalu—

Cklekk

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang telah ditunggunya dan *ehem* dirindukannya yang terlihat begitu menawan malam itu. Setelan kemeja dan celana putih justru membuat kulit putih Luhan semakin bersinar. Dan tentu saja, membuat ia semakin terlihat manis di mata Sehun.

"Ah~ Kau sudah datang? Masuklah! Yang lain sudah menunggu," ujar Luhan kalem.

Sehun mengangguk, mengikuti langkah kecil dari kaki mungil Luhan tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah cantik namja manis itu. Bahkan saat mereka berhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan pun, Sehun masih menatap Luhan. Ia juga menurut saja saat Luhan memintanya untuk duduk di atas sofa.

"Mau ku ambilkan sesuatu? Minuman? Atau kue?" tawar Luhan. "Adikku membuat semua makanan ini sendiri loh!"

"Errrrmmm," Sehun berfikir sejenak. "Tenang saja! Tidak ada makanan yang akan berakibat buruk pada wajahmu. Aku jamin!" canda Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Apa pun yang kau berikan, aku pasti akan menerimanya, Hyung!" jawabnya sekalian menggombal.

Luhan melengos pelan namun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kau tunggu di sini, ya!" ujarnya kemudian berlalu.

Sehun menatap kepergian Luhan dengan pandangan tak rela. Baru setelah namja manis itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memilih untuk bermain _game_ sembari menunggu Luhan kembali. Dari pada menunggu dengan terbengong, lebih baik dia melakukan aktifitas yang lebih produktif. Ini adalah pestanya Luhan, dan tidak ada teman-teman Luhan yang ia kenal. Di tambah lagi mereka kan kuliah di kampus yang berbeda.

"Oh Sehun?!"

Atau ada?

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Sehun mendongak dan sedikit terkejut mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya. "Noona?" sapanya ragu.

"Whoaaa! Ternyata benar-benar Sehun!" seru yeoja itu, dan tanpa malu-malu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum ramah pada Hyejin dan seseorang di sampingnya. "Mengapa Noona ada di sini?" tanya Sehun. Hyejin tertawa kecil dan memukul lengan Sehun dengan manja. "Apa maksudmu bagaimana? Tentu saja karena aku diundang. Aigooooo! Kau masih seperti dulu. Kwiyeopptaaa!" ujar Hyejin gemas dengan mencubit pipi Sehun yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah, kenalkan ini kekasihku, Junho!" ucap gadis itu kemudian. Namja di samping Hyejin mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Sehun dengan senang hati. Mereka berbincang-bincang sesaat sebelum Hyejin meninggalkannya. Dan Sehun, melepas kepergiannya dengan senang hati.

Setelah Hyejin pergi, Sehun kembali mengambil ponselnya. Ia baru akan menyibukkan diri -lagi- dengan benda canggih itu saat ada suara lain lagi yang menyapanya. Miyah Noona, dan kekasihnya. Mereka berbincang sebentar sebelum Miyah undur diri dari hadapannya. Dan kejadian serupa itu terus terjadi lagi dan lagi, berulang-ulang sampai beberapa kali.

'Mengapa mereka bisa ada di sini?' Sehun mulai berfikir setelah yeoja yang ke-5, atau 7(?) meninggalkannya. 'Ah! Mungkin Luhan kenal dengan kekasih Noona-Noona itu!' Ia mencoba berfikir positif. Namun saat sebuah suara lain yang tak asing di telinganya memanggil, Sehun mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Baek Hyung?!" seru Sehun -sangat- terkejut melihat mantan kekasih mungilnya itu ada di tempat yang sama dengannya, lengkap dengan kedua sahabat Baekhyun yang kebetulan juga adalah mantan kekasihnya. Tidak hanya itu, yang lebih lebih lebih mengejutkan lagi, ketiga makhluk yang ia panggil 'Hyung' juga ada di sana. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

"Mengapa kalian ada di sini?" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan bertanya bingung.

"Mengapa aku ada di sini? Kau yang mengapa ada di sini?" Baekhyun memasang wajah tak kalah bingung. "Ah~ Aku tahu. Jadi, Sehun yang dimaksud oleh Luhan Hyung benar-benar kau? Aku kira ada Sehun yang lain," ujarnya sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya dengan kening berkerut. Ia lalu mengalihkan tatapan menuntut penjelasan pada ketiga Hyungnya yang sialnya tak menjawab apa-apa. Chanyeol seperti tengah menahan tawa. Suho menatapnya dengan tatapan... apa itu tatapan maaf? Dan Kris, _well_, Hyung satu itu memang selalu berwajah _Angry Bird_ tak terbaca. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu dari kalimat Baekhyun.

"Hyung?" Sehun berucap bingung sekaligus kaget.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya. Hyung! Kau tidak tahu? Luhan adalah Hyung kami bertiga!" jawab Kyungsoo santai.

MWOOOOO?

Sehun terbelalak. Kemudian kembali menatap KrisYeolHo dengan tatapan bertanya. Apa maksud semua ini? Mereka kenal dengan Luhan? Tapi mengapa mereka tidak memberitahukan padanya kalau Luhan dan trio bebek punya hubungan? Padahal, mereka tahu kalau ia menyukai Luhan. Mengapa?

"Sorry bro! Kami juga baru tahu kalau Luhan yang dimaksud oleh Baekkie dan Luhan-mu adalah orang yang sama." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan yang tak sempat ditanyakan itu. Dia mengucapkan kata 'maaf', tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak melihat ada pancaran 'maaf' di mata Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah! Ini minum— Ah! Kau sudah bertemu dengan adik-adikku?"

Bagaikan seorang _super hero_, Luhan tiba-tiba muncul setelah menghilang cukup lama, tepat saat Sehun sedang membutuhkan pertolongan, lebih tepatnya penjelasan. Tapi, tunggu tunggu! Apa tadi Luhan mengatakan 'adik-adikku'?

Namja manis itu meletakkan minuman di tangannya ke atas meja dan mendekat pada Sehun. "Kau masih ingat kan? Waktu itu aku pernah bercerita kalau adik-adikku kuliah di kampus yang sama denganmu."

Otak Sehun berputar. Terus berputar memundurkan waktu dalam kilasan ingatan memorinya. Mengingat-ingat kapan Luhan pernah menceritakan mengenai adik-adiknya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Waktu itu kau mengantarku ke aparteman dan berkata kalau kau mengenal beberapa orang yang tinggal di sana, dan aku berkata kalau adik-adikku kuliah di XOXO University juga."

BINGO! Itu dia. Bagaimana Sehun bisa lupa? Dan yang paling penting, bagaimana mungkin orang-orang yang dimaksud Luhan adalah trio bebek mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasih dari Hyung-Hyungnya? Oh dunia ternyata memang tidak selebar daun kelor.

Tapi, apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu pada Luhan? Apa mereka menceritakan keburukannya?

Perasaan Sehun semakin tak enak. Dan ia merasa sangat panik.

"Kau ingat, kan?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun mengangguk -sangat pelan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, kenalkan! Ini Baekhyun, yang itu Kyungsoo, lalu Lay. Dan yang bersama mereka, aku tidak begitu kenal, tapi mereka adalah kekasih adik-adikku!" jelasnya.

Sehun melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Atau menyeringai? Namja centil itu lalu bergerak maju dan berdiri tepat di samping Sehun. "Kami sudah saling mengenal kok. Bahkan Chanyeol, Kris dan Suho adalah Hyung-nya Sehun. Iya kan?" tanyanya _innocent_. Mengedip-kedipkan matanya untuk menambah kesan _innocent_.

Tapi Sehun tahu, dia mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik. Kata _innocent_ tidak bisa dipasangkan dengan nama Baekhyun. Namun meski pun begitu, Sehun mengangguk pelan. Memilih untuk mengikuti permainan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Benarkah? Woaaaaaaah, ternyata dunia ini sempit, ya!" seru Luhan pura-pura kaget.

"Kau benar Hyung!" sahut Kyungsoo. "Jadi kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan kami lagi! Bahkan aku yakin sekali, kalau Sehun dan hampir semua tamu yeoja di sini juga saling mengenal!" tukasnya. "Apa aku salah, tuan Oh _Player _Sehun?!" Kyungsoo menatapnya datar.

Jantung Sehun berhenti mendengar julukan itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Menatap wajah demi wajah yang pada kenyataannya memang tak asing baginya. Bukan hanya Hyejin dan Miyah dan beberapa yeoja yang sempat mengobrol dengannya. Ada Yura, Yoona, Minah, Hyeri, Dara, Suzy, Eunji, dan masih banyak lagi. Sehun tidak mungkin mengabsent nama mereka satu persatu. Nama mantan-mantan kekasihnya.

Tidak hanya itu. Sehun juga baru menyadari satu hal. Tidak hanya Luhan, mereka semua, para tamu undangan yang hadir, termasuk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Kris, Chanyeol, dan Suho, memakai _dress code_ berwarna dasar putih. Sebagian dengan hiasan berwarna warni, dan sebagian lagi sama seperti Luhan. Penar-benar putih polos. Dan dia satu-satunya tamu yang mengenakan pakaian dengan warna yang berbeda.

Apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Apa ini semacam jebakan untuknya? Otak Sehun mulai bekerja keras. Kenapa ia merasa kalau pesta ini bukanlah pesta Luhan melainkan pesta yang memang dibuat khusus untuknya? Karena jika dibandingkan dengan pesta untuk Luhan, pesta ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai reuni para mantan Sehun. Apa mereka tengah mengerjainya? Dan yang lebih parah lagi, mereka semua (read: mantan-mantan Sehun termasuk trio bebek di depannya ini) datang bersama pasangan masing-masing. Mereka semua terlihat begitu _lovely_ berdiri di samping pasangan masing-masing. Kecuali dirinya.

'Apa-apaan ini?' Pertanyaan itu terus berulang-ulang di benak Sehun. Ia menatap ketiga Hyung-nya yang hanya diam saja tanpa ada niat untuk menjelaskan apa pun apalagi menolongnya yang jelas-jelas tengah dipermalukan. Ia menatap BaekSooLay yang tersenyum miring padanya. Apa ini semacam ajang balas dendam?

'Ya Tuhan!'

Menyadari hal itu, tiba-tiba perut Sehun mual. Kepalanya pusing. Jantungnya terasa seperti berhenti berdetak. Dan ia merasa sulit bernafas.

Sehun merasa sangat malu saat ini. Semua tatapan dari tamu-tamu yang datang tertuju padanya. Mereka semua hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis, beberapa ada yang tertawa pelan. Tapi Sehun merasa kalau mereka tengah mentertawakannya. Tawa yang sarat akan ejekan dan cibiran. Bahkan di dalam kepalanya, ia seolah bisa mendengar suara tawa mengejek dari mereka semua.

Ia malu. Sangat malu. Amat sangat sangat sangat malu. Ia merasa seperti seorang pecundang berada di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Dia merasa begitu kecil. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun merasa tidak suka dengan julukan _Player_ yang selama ini selalu ia banggakan. Saat ini, rasanya, dia ikhlas sekali kalau bumi tiba-tiba terbuka dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar. Ditelan bumi, rasanya pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan dan membahagiakan dari pada berada di sini.

"Sehun-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan khawatir. "Wajahmu memerah!"

Suara lembut Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari kepanikannya. Dan tiba-tiba, secara ajaib, suara tawa yang terus menggema di otaknya menghilang. Namja tampan itu berhenti menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dan beralih memandang Luhan yang terlihat khawatir. Dan ia menyadari satu hal.

Luhan juga tidak mempunyai pasangan di pesta ini. Apa itu berarti ia adalah pasangan Luhan?

"Hanhan!"

'Sepertinya bukan!' batinnya.

Seorang namja lumayan tampan (dalam pandangan Sehun) berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum mempesona dan tangan terbuka, dan Luhan tanpa malu-malu langsung berhambur ke pelukan namja itu. Saat mereka sudah cukup dekat, Sehun mengenali namja tampan itu sebagai namja yang sama yang membawa kabur Luhan di hari kencan meraka yang pertama.

Lalu pertanyaannya, siapa dia? Apa mungkin dia pacar Luhan? Tapi, mengapa Luhan tidak pernah cerita soal ini?

"Sehun-ah, Kenalkan! Ini Henry Ge!" ujar Luhan. "Dia adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi dan paling spesial bagiku!"

Double WHAT?!

Suara tawa itu kembali terdengar di kepalanya. Sehun tidak tahu seperti apa bentuk wajahnya sekarang. Mungkin terlihat konyol. Mungkin berwarna merah semerah anggur merah yang ada di atas meja. Atau mungkin terlihat sangat jelek. Tapi dia tidak perduli. Sehun tidak bisa perduli. Karena saat ini, dia begitu malu. Terlalu malu bahkan untuk menatap Luhan sekali pun. Dan Sehun semakin yakin. Ditelan bumi, rasanya pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan dan membahagiakan dari pada berada di sini, di tengah-tengah pasangan bahagia yang datang dan mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju kafe Bubble Tea langganannya. Langkahnya terlihat ragu, begitu pula ekspresi wajahnya. Setelah kejadian semalam, ia tidak bisa tidur karena rasa bersalahnya pada Sehun. Apakah namja itu marah padanya? Apa dia benci padanya sekarang? Bahkan saat dosen pembimbing mengomentari _draft_ skripsinya tadi, Luhan tidak bisa fokus. Berkali-kali melirik jam di dinding dan berharap waktu segera berlalu. Namun saat waktu telah berlalu sesuai keinginannya, ia justru kembali ragu.

_'Sehun tidak akan marah, Hyung! Tenang saja!'_

Luhan jadi teringat ucapan Suho tadi malam saat Sehun menghilang dari pesta. Setelah ia memperkenalkan Henry, mereka memang tidak mengobrol lagi. Semua sibuk (menyibukkan diri) sendiri dengan pasangan masing-masing. Luhan juga 'pura-pura' sibuk mengobrol dengan yang lain, meski ekor matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Sehun yang terlihat kikuk sendiri di sudut ruangan. Sebenarnya ia tahu saat Sehun diam-diam keluar dari rumahnya. Dia bahkan sudah menyusul sampai pintu depan dan berniat minta maaf, namun BaekSooLay mencegahnya.

_'Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin kalau dia tidak akan marah padaku? Apa kau tidak melihatnya tadi? Sehun pasti merasa sangat malu saat ini, dan itu semua karena aku. Tidak mungkin dia tidak marah!' tukas Luhan was-was. Bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya?_

_Suho hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. "Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, Hyung! Aku yang menjaminnya. Sehun, tidak akan pernah marah padamu!" tegas Suho._

_Luhan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang menahan lengannya tadi dan berjalan menuju sofa tanpa suara. Pikirannya kacau dan ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menikmati pesta ini. Henry berkali-kali mengganggu dan menggodanya. Berusaha memancing satu saja senyum dari bibir adik tersayangnya tanpa ada hasil sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Sepertinya adiknya itu memang perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Dan kemudian, Luhan meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas._

_"Kau sudah tidur, Ge?"_

_Suara khawatir Lay terdengar beberapa saat setelah ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Namja manis itu menghampiri Luhan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir kasur. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Ge. Kau dengar apa yang Suho Hyung katakan, kan? Sehun tidak akan marah."_

_Luhan masih diam._

_"Kau pasti merasa bersalah pada Sehun ya?" tanya Lay. "Sejujurnya, aku juga sedikit merasa bersalah."_

_Luhan bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Lay bingung. Yang ditatap tersenyum manis kemudian menarik tangan Luhan untuk digenggamnya. "Sehun bukanlah seorang pria yang jahat, aku sangat tahu itu. Dia tidak pernah memaksa satu pun dari kami untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Itu adalah pilihan kami sendiri," ujarnya. "Tapi aku tidak menyesal melakukan ini, Ge! Sehun memang perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran. Dengan begitu, dia akan belajar. Dia akan menyadari di mana letak kesalahannya. Dan jika dia benar-benar serius denganmu, dia pasti tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!"_

Hhhhhhhh. Ia menghela nafas berat saat telah sampai di depan kafe. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ucapan Lay semalam juga ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan merasa tidak tenang. Tangannya terangkat ke atas dada. Merasakan detak jantung gugupnya yang begitu kencang. Sedikit mencengkram erat bagian dadanya untuk sedikit menetralkan detak jantungnya.

'Dia ada di sini, kan? Dia pasti di dalam, kan?' batin Luhan bertanya-tanya.

Namja manis itu membuka pintu kafe perlahan dan masuk ke dalam. Mengedarkan pandangan penuh harap ke sekeliling ruangan. Dan mata rusa-nya langsung tertuju pada satu meja yang telah menjadi meja faforitnya. Namun tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan kecewa dan sendu saat ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Sehun tidak ada di sana. Dan itu hanya berarti satu hal. Sehun, marah padanya!

Luhan menunduk lemas dan berbalik arah keluar dari kafe, sebelum sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkahnya. Dan seberapa pun hatinya berharap kalau itu adalah Sehun, dia tahu kalau itu bukan. Suara Sehun, tidak senyaring itu.

"Noona!" sapa Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Yeoja itu, Victoria, pemilik kafe ikut tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingin memesan sesuatu? Mengapa buru-buru pergi?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk. "Mianhae, Noona. Aku—"

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun?" tembaknya.

Luhan mengerjap imut. "Eh?"

Victoria kembali tersenyum. "Sepertinya kalian memang sedang ada masalah," simpulnya. "Kau tahu? Beberapa saat sebelum kau datang, Sehun baru saja keluar dari kafe. Sama sepertimu, dia datang, terdiam di depan pintu, dan membalikkan badannya," jelas Victoria.

"Se-Sehun datang kemari?" Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Dan dia pergi tanpa memesan apa pun?" Victoria kembali mengangguk. "Wajahnya terlihat kacau. Kalau saja tadi aku tidak sedang sibuk, aku pasti sudah menahannya!" ujarnya kemudian.

Luhan terdiam. Berfikir. Sehun datang, tapi kemudian pergi lagi. Apa Sehun tak ingin bertemu dengannya? Atau Sehun ingin tapi takut bertemu dengannya? Apa Sehun marah padanya? Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. Karena itukah dia pergi? Tapi kemana?

'Ah~' Luhan teringat sesuatu. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana Sehun pergi. Ia segera keluar dari kafe dengan dua gelas Bubble Tea di tangannya. Sekarang, Luhan hanya bisa bergantung pada keberuntungannya saja. Jika tebakannya benar. Jika Sehun benar-benar ada di sana. Di tempat yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Sehun harus ada di sana, atau Luhan tidak tahu lagi kemana harus mencarinya. Dia tidak mungkin datang ke XOXO University tanpa ketahuan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Jadi hanya ini harapannya.

'Mudah-mudahan saja!'

Saat ia sudah semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuannya, langkah Luhan berubah menjadi sangat ringan begitu melihat seseorang di sana. Meski dari belakang, tapi Luhan bisa mengenal orang itu dengan sangat baik. Dan tanpa bisa dicegahnya, bibir merahnya melengkung ke atas dengan sangat manis.

"Kau di sini rupanya!"

Sehun terlihat sedikit kaget saat mendengar suara Luhan, namun ekspresi itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi normal kembali. Namja tampan itu mendongak, menatap Luhan yang langsung mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di sampingnya. Sebenarnya, dia sedang ingin sendirian. Setelah kejadian memalukan semalam, ia belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan Luhan. Ya setidaknya, tidak secepat ini. Tapi jika Luhan sendiri yang datang dan menemukannya, Sehun bisa apa? Ia tidak mungkin meminta namja manis ini untuk pergi, kan?

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ada di sini, Hyung?" tanya Sehun basa-basi. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan jawaban Luhan, hanya untuk mencairkan suasana saja.

Luhan tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum dan mengedikkan bahunya. "Minumlah!" ujarnya menyodorkan Bubble Tea rasa coklat di tangannya pada Sehun. "Tadi Noona bilang, kau pergi tanpa sempat membelinya!"

Sehun menerima minuman itu dengan senang hati dan mulai meminumnya perlahan. "Mengapa kau kemari, Hyung?" tanyanya seraya menatap pemandangan sore di dekitar taman. Menghindari tatapan Luhan.

"Kau sendiri?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan justru balik bertanya. "Aku mencarimu di kafe, tapi kau tidak di sana. Kau tidak datang, Sehun. Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Kau marah padaku?"

Sehun terdiam, masih menolak untuk menatap namja manis yang telah berhasil memporak-porandakan hati dan pikirannya. Luhan menundukkan kepala, semakin merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku!" ujarnya pelan. Mendengar itu, sontak Sehun menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Kejadian semalam, aku—"

"Aniyo, Hyung!" sangkal Sehun cepat. "Mengapa kau meninta maaf? Lagi pula, aku tidak marah padamu."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu, Hyung. Aku hanya..." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya merasa malu. Pada semuanya. Pada diriku sendiri, terutama padamu. Aku merasa malu karena kau harus mengetahui bagaimana sebenarnya seorang Sehun," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku karena membuatmu merasa seperti itu. Aku tahu kalau yang semalam itu sangat keterlaluan. Dan seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya."

Keduanya terdiam setelah itu. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Luhan memainkan sedotan dari gelas Bubble Tea-nya, dan Sehun menyibukkan diri dengan memandangi suasana senja di bukit kecil ini. "Sebenarnya," ujar Sehun akhirnya membuka suara. "Yang semalam itu tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya aku jadi menyadari sesuatu semalam."

Luhan berhenti memainkan sedotannya dan menatap Sehun bingung. "Saat aku melihat mereka semua berkumpul di sana tadi malam, aku merasa seperti orang paling jahat sedunia, Hyung. Selama ini, aku selalu menikmati saat-saat mereka memujaku dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih mereka. Aku menyukai perasaan itu. Dan aku terus melakukannya tanpa tahu kalau itu adalah salah. Atau sebenarnya aku tahu kalau itu salah, tapi perasaan senang dan bangga itu lebih mendominasi. Aku hanya memikirkan diri sendiri saja. Aku kira, dengan menjadikan mereka kekasihku meski hanya beberapa hari saja, itu sudah cukup membuat mereka senang. Dan dengan begitu, aku kira tidak akan ada yang tersakiti. Tapi aku salah. Aku lupa bahwa mereka juga memiliki perasaan. Kalau mereka juga bisa terluka. Dan kejadian semalam adalah buktinya. Karena jika memang mereka tidak terluka, pesta tadi malam pasti tidak akan pernah ada!" tutur Sehun panjang lebar.

Luhan terkesan dengan penuturan Sehun. Tidak menyangka kalau namja yang baru beberapa minggu lalu masih sangat menyebalkan, sekarang justru terlihat begitu mengesankan. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa pun untuk mengomentarinya.

"Tapi Hyung!" ujar Sehun lagi dan kembali menatap ke arahnya. "Meski pun di masa lalu aku seperti itu. Seorang _Player_ yang tidak bisa dipegang kata-katanya. Seorang namja yang tidak percaya akan komitmen dalam sebuah hubungan. Apa yang aku rasakan untukmu saat ini benar-benar tulus. Aku tidak main-main. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu meski aku tahu kalau aku tidak layak bahkan untuk sekedar menyukaimu. Dan aku masih menyukaimu meski namja itu memang, errrmmmm, terlihat lebih baik untukmu!"

Luhan menaikkan alisnya. "Namja itu?" tanyanya.

"Iya! Namja yang semalam datang terlambat itu. Yang kau sambut dengan pelukan hangat dan kau kenalkan padaku sebagai seseorang yang paling spesial untukmu. Kekasihmu!" jawab Sehun.

Luhan tergelak geli mendengar jawaban Sehun. Dan Sehun, seharusnya dia marah ditertawakan seperti itu, karena dia memang tidak suka ditertawakan. Namun kali ini, alih-alih rasa kesal, dia justru merasa begitu senang bisa melihat Luhan tertawa seperti ini. Dia menyukai tawa Luhan. Tapi, mengapa Luhan tertawa? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya tadi? Apa Luhan mentertawakan pengakuannya?

"Mengapa kau tertawa, Hyung? Apa ada yang lucu?"

Luhan mengusap setitik air mata di ujung matanya karena tertawa. "Eum," ia mengangguk. "Kau yang lucu, Sehun-ah! Kau yang lucu!" Ia menghentikan tawanya dan membalas tatapan Sehun. "Henry Ge itu memang sangat spesial untukku. Dia adalah orang yang paling aku sayang setelah kedua orang tuaku. Tapi dia bukan kekasihku, Sehun-ah! Dia adalah kakak-ku!" jelasnya.

'O'

Bibir tipis Sehun membulat, membetuk huruf 'O' tanda mengerti. Jadi itu bukan kekasih Luhan? Jadi, apa itu berarti dia masih punya kesempatan?

"Kau tau, Sehun? Sebuah hubungan itu, kadang terlihat sangat sederhana, namun juga begitu rumit. Dan aku rasa, hubungan antara kau, aku dan ketiga adikku juga sama." Luhan berujar pelan tanpa menatap Sehun. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, pada hamparan rumput dan pepohonan di bawah sana.

"Di satu sisi, ada kau dengan perasaan tulus yang kau tunjukkan padaku. Dan aku menghargai itu. Aku percaya kalau kau tulus. _Every people has their own history, _Sehun. dan sebuah masa lalu, baik ataupun buruk, hanyalah masa lalu. Mungkin masa lalu-mu bukanlah sebuah cerita yang indah dan layak untuk diceritakan. Tapi bagiku itu tidak masalah. Karena yang paling penting adalah siapa dirimu yang sekarang!"

Luhan berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas. "Lalu, di sisi lain, ada ketiga adikku. Orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan tiga ikatan yang telah terjalin selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk mengikat satu ikatan yang belum pasti, Sehun. Aku begitu menyayangi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan juga Lay. Mereka adalah adik-adikku. Tiga orang yang memegang peranan penting dalam hidupku. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak begitu menyukaimu, Sehun-ah."

Ia berhenti berbicara dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. "Sebenarnya, mereka bukannya membencimu. Mereka hanya terlalu menyayangiku dan ingin yang terbaik untukku. Mereka tidak mau kalau nanti, pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menjadi pelengkap dalam koleksi mantan kekasih bagimu. Mereka tidak ingin aku terluka." Luhan tertawa pelan. "Mereka tidak mempercayaimu, Sehun-ah. Dan aku begitu mempercayai mereka. Bukankah ini sangat rumit?" ujarnya retorik, diiringi sebuah senyum tipis.

Sehun memgangguk paham, namun justru tersenyum. 'Jadi begitu rupanya!' pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan apa pun yang aku bisa untuk mendapatkan hati Baekhyun, Lay dan Kyungsoo Hyung. Aku juga akan meminta maaf pada mereka semua yang pernah aku sakiti. Aku akan membuktikan kalau kali ini aku tidak main-main. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, Hyung. Aku akan membuat mereka bertiga pecaya padaku. Dan aku pasti akan mendapatkan kepercayaanmu, Hyung!" ujar Sehun dengan mantap dan sangat yakin. "Kau bukanlah sekedar pelengkap koleksi! Kau jauh dari itu. Karena kau adalah seseorang yang sangat spesial untukku. Dan aku, pasti akan membuktikannya!"

Bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna mendengar ucapan sungguh-sungguh yang baru saja dilontarkan Sehun. Ia bahkan harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak terlihat seperti anak idiot. Pipinya merona. "Aku akan menunggunya!" seru Luhan pelan. Sehun menoleh dan menatapnya tak mengerti. Sedikit tak percaya kalau apa yang dikatakan Luhan barusan adalah apa yang didengarnya. Luhan lalu menatap Sehun tepat di matanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu manis. "Aku akan menunggunya, Sehun-ah. Aku akan menunggu hari itu tiba. Hari dimana kau membuktikan apa yang kau ucapkan dan mendapatkan kepercayaan dari ketiga adikku."

Keduanya saling menatap lekat ke dalam mata masing-masing. Berkomunikasi hanya lewat tatapan mata, tanpa suara. Saling melempar senyum penuh arti untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap ke depan. Sehun meminum kembali Bubble Tea yang sempat terabaikan di tangan kanannya dengan sebuah senyum yang begitu lebar. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak dan matanya terpejam. Menikmati tetesan air dingin yang membasahi kerongkongannya di senja yang sebenarnya tidak begitu panas. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi sangat ringan dan hangat setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan.

'Luhan akan menunggunya. Namja manis yang telah berhasil memikat dan memporak-porandakan hatinya itu berkata kalau ia akan menunggunya!' pekik Sehun senang dalam hati. Bukankah itu adalah pertanda yang baik sebagai permulaan?

Luhan sendiri, tengah sibuk dengan jantungnya yang menolak untuk berdetak wajar dan pipinya yang semakin merona. Entah keberanian dari mana ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak menyesal. Ia melirik pada Sehun yang tersenyum begitu lebar dengan mata yang terpejam. Lalu beralih pada tangan kiri Sehun yang beristirahat manis di tengah-tengah mereka berdua, di atas bangku yang mereka duduki. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang dia miliki, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyatukan tangan mereka. Bukan menggenggamnya. Hanya mendekatkan dan sedikit menyentuhkan jari kelingking mereka, dan tersenyum malu-malu saat Sehun justru membalas apa yang ia lakukan dengan menautkan kedua jari kelingking itu. Kemudian Luhan kembali menatap ke depan.

'Kau harus bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka, Sehun-ah. Harus! Dan aku, pasti akan menunggumu!' batinnya riang sembari meminum Bubble Tea di tangan kirinya.

Dalam kesunyian yang tercipta, hanya ada suara dedaunan yang bergerak-gerak pelan tertiup angin dan suara detak jantung yang saling bersahut-sahutan menemani dua insan yang tengah terjerats 'virus merah jambu' menghabiskan waktu senja itu.

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

**.**

**TeBeCe**

**_OMAKE_**

**_KrAy, SuDo, Chanbaek Side, One day!_**

_"MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?"_

_Chanyeol dan Kris berteriak sangat kencang, dengan suara bass mereka, begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh kedua kekasih mereka, Baekhyun dan Lay._

_"Kau bilang apa tadi?" teriak Chanyeol-lagi._

_"Kau ingin kami melakukan apa?" sahut Kris._

_Baekhyun dan Lay memutar bola mata mereka malas. "Reaksi kalian berlebihan!" komentar Baekhyun. Lay mengangguk setuju. "Kami kan tidak meminta kalian untuk melakukan hal aneh," sambungnya._

_"Yaaaa! Apanya yang berlebihan? Kalian baru saja berkata kalau Luhan, that Luhan yang membuat Sehun jatuh bangun, adalah Hyung kalian!" tukas Chanyeol._

_"Kau betul, mie! Dan bukan itu saja, kalian juga memberitahukan rencana gila kalian untuk Sehun, magnae kami, dan meminta kami untuk membantu kalian!" ujar Kris setuju._

_Baekhyun berdecih pelan, kemudian meminum susu strawberry faforitnya dengan santai. "Kami kan tidak meminta kalian untuk melakukan apa pun. Hanya jangan memberitahukan Sehun tentang ini dan berpura-puralah tidak tahu apa-apa saat hari H nanti!" ucapnya._

_"Kalian juga harus mendukung apa yang kami lakukan!" imbuh Lay kemudian mendekati Kris dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kau mau membantu kami kan, babe?" rayunya sembari mengusap sayang pipi Kris. Yang dirayu tersenyum mesum. "Itu bisa diatur, baby!" jawabnya sumringah. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Lay untuk menangkap bibir yang seolah tengah memanggilnya itu. Tapi—_

_"ANDWAEEE!"_

_— teriakan Chanyeol serta gebrakan keras pada meja membuat Lay kaget dan menggagalkan rencana bulusnya._

_"Sehun adalah magnae kami. Meski terkadang suka membuat kesal, aku menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri. Dan aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membuat adikku malu di depan umum!" tolak Chanyeol._

_Kris melongo. Baekhyun dan Lay apalagi. Terang saja! Mereka pikir, di antara tiga sekawan itu, Chanyeol lah yang akan paling mudah untuk dipengaruhi. Tapi siapa sangka kalau justru dia yang paling tak setuju?_

_"Tapi—"_

_"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak setuju!" Kris ikut-ikutan, memotong protes yang akan keluar dari bibir kekasih Chanyeol. Dia tentu tidak mau dicap sebagai seorang Hyung tak berprike'dongseng'an hanya karena masalah ini._

_'Aiiiisssssh! Mengapa mereka berdua sulit sekali ditaklukkan?' batin Baekhyun kesal. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja._

_"Channie!" Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan beralih duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Bersiap-siap mengeluarkan seribu satu jurus rayuan mautnya yang tak pernah gagal. "Sekali ini saja, bantu kami, hmmm? Kau mencintaiku, kan?" ujarnya. Tak lupa mengerjapkan mata dengan sangat imut sebagai efek tambahan._

_Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. "Baekhyun-ah! Cintaku padamu tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!" jawabnya pelan. Sangat pelan dan terkesan ragu-ragu. Baekhyun yang seperti ini, hanya orang idiot saja yang mau menolaknya. Tapi Sehun adalah adiknya. Dan untuk sekali saja, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang benar untuk Sehun._

_Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal. Tapi dalam hati, sebenarnya ia sedikit tersenyum. Ada keraguan dari jawaban Chanyeol tadi. Berarti ia masih punya sedikit harapan. Hanya tinggal sedikit merayu lagi, dan Chanyeol pasti akan langsung mengangguk setuju._

_"Ayolah, Yeollieeee!" rajuknya manja._

_Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun. Kali ini, dengan tatapan menyerah. Dan Baekhyun langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

_"Oy! Jangan senang dulu!" seru Kris tiba-tiba. "Kalian tahu, kan? Meski pun aku dan si rambut mie ini setuju, kita tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kalau Suho berkata tidak. Dia sangat menyayangi Sehun. Dan aku tidak yakin kalau dia setuju!"_

_Mendengar itu, Baekhyun dan Lay mendesah kecewa. Jika memang begitu, maka sekarang, harapan satu-satunya hanyalah Kyungsoo. Semoga saja namja mungil sekali itu berhasil merayu Suho. Karena jika Hyung tersayang Sehun itu setuju, maka semua pasti akan berjalan sesuai rencana._

_Tapi masalahnya, seperti yang Kris katakan tadi, namja tak terlalu tinggi itu sangat menyayangi Sehun. Apa mungkin ia setuju?_

_"Aku setuju!"_

_Keempat pasang mata itu langsung beralih ke sumber suara begitu mendengar seruan itu. Dengan tatapan yang nyaris sama. Antara cengo, kaget, dan tak percaya._

_"Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Suho innocent seraya mendekat pada mereka. Di sampingnya, Kyungsoo bergelayut manja dengan lengan kiri yang melingkar sempurna di lengan Suho. Persis seperti istri presiden yang sedang mendampingi sang suami. Keduanya lalu duduk dengan santai di dua kursi kosong yang memang tersedia untuk mereka._

_"Hyung!" panggil Chanyeol tak percaya. "Kau tidak salah makan, kan?" tanyanya._

_"Kau serius?" sahut Kris._

_Suho mengangguk santai. "Aku rasa, itu tidak terlalu buruk. Tentu saja aku menyayangi Sehun. Dan justru karena aku menyayanginya, aku setuju dengan rencana yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi. Aku rasa, sedikit pelajaran untuk Sehun tidak masalah. Mungkin Sehun akan merasa malu dan sedikit sakit hati. Tapi dengan begitu, dia pasti akan menyadari dan belajar satu hal dari sana. Aku ingin Sehun benar-benar serius kali ini. Aku ingin Sehun belajar, kalau cinta bukanlah hal yang sembarangan. Dan dia harus berjuang untuk cintanya!" tutur Suho._

_Baekhyun dan Lay menatap Kyungsoo, seolah mencari kebenaran dari apa yang diucapkan oleh Suho. Dan saat Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya, BaekLay tahu kalau rencana mereka pasti akan terlaksana dengan tentram dan lancar._

_"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kyungsoo-yaa! Kau memang yang terbaik!" pekik Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sebelum Suho dan Chanyeol memisahkan pelukan mereka._

_"Tapi, aku jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya Luhan itu seperti apa sih?" ujar Kris tiba-tiba setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Suho dan Chanyeol jadi ikut memikirkan hal yang sama._

_"Kau benar, Kris! Aku juga penasaran. Apa sih yang begitu spesial dari Luhan sampai-sampai magnae kita jadi seperti ini karenanya?" tanya Suho._

_"Nadoooo! Aku juga penasaran!" Chanyeol, seperti biasa, ikut-ikutan._

_BaekSooLay tersenyum. "Kalian akan bertemu dengannya segera, tenang saja!" ujar Baekhyun. "Dan kalian, bisa menilainya sendiri!" sahut Lay._

_"Memangnya, kapan kalian akan mempertemukan kami?" tanya Suho._

_"Segera!" jawab Kyungsoo. Ia lalu tersenyum miring saat samar-samar dia mendengar suara seseorang yang membuka pintu apartemen mereka. "Lebih tepatnya, sekarang!" ujarnya kemudian._

_KrisYeolHo terlihat bingung. Namun belum sempat mereka mengatakan apa-apa, seseorang muncul dari pintu depan. Seorang namja mungil nan manis dengan balutan pakaian sederhana yang justru terlihat sempurna di tubuh mungilnya. Terlihat begitu manis, begitu rupawan, begitu mempesona, dan begitu... Breathtaking!_

_"Aku pulang!" ujar namja itu dengan suara lembutnya. Baekhyun segera menyambut kedatangan Luhan dan mengenalkannya kepada ketiga Kris, Chanyeol, dan Suho. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dan tidak lupa untuk selalu memberikan senyum manisnya._

_'Dia sangat cantik, seperti My BabyBaek!' - Chanyeol._

_"Karena Baekkie bilang kalian bertiga akan datang, aku sengaja mampir ke restoran Henry Ge dan membelikan ini untuk kalian semua!" ujar Luhan riang pada Kris, Suho dan Chanyeol kemudian memberikan bungkusan di tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati._

_'Ia juga sangat perhatian, seperti Kyungsoo-ku!' - Suho._

_Ketiga seme berdiri terpaku menatap Luhan. Membuat Luhan bingung. Namja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan sangat pelan beberapa kali karena bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya sebelum bertanya, "Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" dengan sangat imut. Bibirnya mengerucut imut setelah bertanya._

_'Ya Tuhan! Ia bahkan begitu menggemaskan. Persis seperti Lay Baby!' - Kris._

_Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, ketiga lelaki tampan yang 'katanya' Hyung-Hyung dari Sehun itu justru tercengang menatapnya di sana. Luhan beralih pada BaekSooLay dan menaikkan alisnya bertanya. Mengapa mereka seperti itu? Namun Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Lay malah terkikik geli tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab kebingungannya._

_Karena tak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun, Luhan mengedikkan bahu. Ia lalu pamit untuk mengganti pakaian dan beranjak dari sana. Tak lupa mengucapkan 'Senang karena akhirnya bertemu dengan kalian!' pada KrisYeolHo yang sama sekali tak terlihat mendengar ucapannya dan masih menatapnya cengo. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan tatapan yang membidik tengkuknya itu saat ia berlalu ke kamar._

_'Aigoooo! Sebenarnya, mereka itu kenapa sih? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilaku?' pikir Luhan bingung di tengah perjalanannya menuju kamar._

**_KrAy, SuDo, Chanbaek Side, ft. Luhan Ends_**

**.**

**.**

**~HunHan Bubble Tea Couple~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!

Sebenernya chap ini tu gak begitu panjang. Cuma sekitar 4k kata dengan hanya 2 scene dan 1 side story. Tapi setelah diedit, rombak, tambah, kurang, tau-tau jadi lumayan panjang -_-!

Semoga kalian gak bosan ya waktu baca. Hehehehe XD

**SEDIKIT PENGUMUMAN MENGENAI EVENT YANG AKAN SEGERA USAI TANGGAL 31 NANTI, LIYYA CUMA MAU MENGINGATKAN BEBERAPA HAL UNTUK SEMUANYA.**

**YANG UDAH IKUTAN LIYYA UCAPIN TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.**

**YANG BELUM IKUT, HAYUKK IKUTAAAAAAAAANN.**

**YANG IKUTAN TAPI FF-NYA BELOM 'COMPLETED', LIYYA MOHON DAN SANGAT HARAP DISELESAIKAN YAAAAA^^**

**MAKASIIIIIIHHHHHHHH ^_^**

Liyya mau ngucapin MAKASIH yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang masih mau menunggu dan membaca ff garing ini. Buat semua yang udah baca, follow, favorit, dan review di chap-chap sebelumnya.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

**Balasan Review:**

_miyah oh_: Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak! Serem banget pake mood Yakuza O_o Kalo langsung shoshor, bisa-bisa Sehun dikebiri(?) sama BaekSooLay Kak hehehehehe.

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_ani n_: Eonnie nanti kerja sama Liyya aja, ketikin ff nya hehehehehehe XD Luhen masih belom nerima kok, Eon. Tapi dia udah ngasih lampu ijo ;)

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_Sebut Saja Yoona_: Beneran ngakak kah? hehehehehe. Ini udah lanjut ya :D

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

_ludeer _: Naaaaaaaaaah, betul itu dek! Sehun masih butuh banyak bimbingan dari ketiga Hyung-nya yang sebenernya juga butuh bimbingan itu wkwkwkwkwkwkwk XD

**Makasih udah ngereview^^**

**.**

**.**

**Yang punya akun, bisa cek PM-nya yaa!**

See U, next chapter!

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


End file.
